The Reluctant Parent
by Missreadingfool
Summary: Ana is a child prodigy that graduates high school, college, and law school before she turns 22. She works for Carrick in his law firm. One day Ana inherits a one-year old child after a childhood friend passes away. Who is the father and will he want to be a part of the child's life? Will he ever have the chance?
1. Chapter 1

A Reluctant Parent

By Missreadingfool

**Prologue:**

"Count Besty." A deep voice demanded. "Count out your punishment." The resounding echo of a riding crop meeting bare skin filled the room. The woman yelled out, "One, Sir."

"Keep counting." The man growled.

"Two, Sir."

"Why. Are. You. Getting. Punished?" He asked sternly.

"I was late for this evening's session." She said. "Sir."

He whipped her and she counted to twenty. He tightened her restraints to keep her stretched over the whipping bench. He entered her and took her hard with no regard to her pleasures. He came hard then withdrew. The ties were unbound and she went to her room with strict orders not to please herself.

Betsy cried hard as she sat against the door of her apartment. This night ended her contract with her Master. She made the mistake of telling him that she was in love with him. He sent her home but with a warning that she did sign the NDA. She could never tell a soul about their time together, but that made her laugh. Whom would she tell? She was alone in this world. She didn't even know if her parents were even alive. The last time she spoke to them, she was fourteen years old and her Dad had whipped her ass for smoking a cigarette. She ran off that night, hitchhiked her way to California, and lived on the streets. She slowly stood and walked into the apartment that her Master provided for her. She could live her for another year after their contract ended rent-free. She stood in the middle of her living room. She had one year to get her shit together and move on, maybe find another Dom to care for her. The life of a Submissive wasn't that bad. She was cared for and the sex was great. She could live with the whips, canes, and floggers; after all, she survived living on the streets as a girl.

Three days later, Betsy knew she could not have another Dom. She was pregnant!

**Chapter One**

Being a child prodigy was a pain in the ass. Anastasia Steele once again had to suffer through another boring interview being asked ridiculous questions such as, "How does it feel to be so smart?" or "How do you like being the youngest person to pass the Bar Exam?" and her favorite, "Do you have a boyfriend?" She rolled her eyes. Couldn't these people form an intelligent thought and produce questions that are more interesting? She only smiled with politeness and answered in the same way she answered the same questions, "It is very nice to be blessed and be awarded such a fine education."

Carrick Grey was smiling as Ana joined him after the last interview. He gave her a hug. "You did well."

"You would think that award-winning journalists could engage in more interesting questions." She replied as Carrick escorted her out of the interview room. They stepped on the elevator and rode up to the 25th floor where Grey & Associates Law Firm was located.

"You are news, Ana. We mere mortals do not see many child prodigies who graduate law school and pass the Bar Exam at the same time."

Her pretty blue eyes twinkled merrily. "I couldn't have been able to do that if it wasn't for your mentoring and of course my Dad."

"It was my great pleasure, Ana." He stopped at the reception desk to get a few messages then he continued to escort Ana deeper into the offices. He stopped and opened the door to a lovely decorated office. "As per our agreement, your office within Grey & Associates." He proudly stated. "You are the youngest member of our law team."

"And, I will do the best job that I can for you, Carrick." She offered her hand accepting his job offer.

Two weeks later Ana is listening to the traffic report, as she is getting ready for work. She brushes out her hair and makes a mental note to get a haircut this weekend. She would ask her Office Assistant where the best place was to get a good haircut in Seattle. She usually went home to Montesano and had Lillian Masters, the local beautician trim up her ends, but she figured she needed a more sophisticated hairstyle. She sipped her tea as she saw that there was a wreck on I-5 with a lone fatality. She was glad that she didn't have to get on the I-5 to get to work. Her apartment was only 10 blocks from The Law Building where Grey & Associates were located. She walked most days or drove the used Audi that her Dad bought when she turned sixteen.

Her day was hectic with client meetings until she was due in court at 10:30. At 11:00 she was walking out of court winning her first case. She laughed when she read the text message from Carrick congratulating for winning her first case on her first assignment. By noon she was having lunch with Carrick and two other associated in the conference room working on strategy for the multi-million dollar case that Grey & Associates caught against a pharmaceutical company. As the meeting ended, Danya, Ana's assistant slipped her note that she was to call Seattle Mercy Hospital and speak to a Ms. Robin Wrightson. Ana felt her heart begin to race and all she could think of was Ray. She excused herself and calmly left the room. She used her cell phone to call the number that Danya gave her.

"Hello, Robin Wrightson." A soft voice said.

"Hello, this is Anastasia Steele and I was told to call you."

"Oh, yes, Ms. Steele. Your name was given as an In Case of Emergency contact for one Miss Amanda Johnson." That soft voice answered in a cool and calm manner. "Can you come to the hospital as soon as possible?"

"Yes, of course, I can be there in twenty minutes." Ana clicked off her phone and told Danya to cancel all her appointments for the day or ask Rema Dalton, another associate to stand in and then inform Mr. Grey why she had to leave for the afternoon.

The name of Amanda Johnson brought back some sweet childhood memories. Amanda and Ana were best friends in elementary school until Ana's parents divorced and Carla took off with Ana. They wrote back and forth, and then the letters stopped. Ana learned later that Amanda ran away from home. Ana thought about her friend through the years and prayed that Amanda was safe, healthy, and happy.

Those thoughts were running through Ana's mind when she stepped into Ms. Wrightson's office. They greeted each other with a smile and handshake.

"This morning, Amanda Johnson was in a fatal car accident. I am so very sorry for your loss, Ms. Steele. Are you family?"

"Childhood friends." Ana answered trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Ms. Steele, we need for you to identify the body and I have to ask if you are willing to take responsibility for her final arrangements."

"Yes, of course." Ana never gave a second thought about that. She knew that Amanda's parents had divorced and both had passed away in the years that Amanda was missing. She would take Amanda home to Montesano and bury her next to her mother, Sandra.

"There, is more. I will have Mr. Richard Kline, of Washington Social Services speak to you about this next situation."

A tall, thin man with dark auburn hair appeared and sat next to Ana. He never smiled and went right to the explanation of why he was there. "Ms. Steele, first I would like to offer my sincere sympathies for your loss today." Ana only nodded. "Ms. Amanda Johnson, was not alone in the car accident, her one-year old daughter was also involved. The minor child received minor cuts and bruises, but the hospital will keep her overnight for observation. This is just a precautionary measure, I'm told. The reason, you are here, Ms. Johnson arranged for her daughter in case of her death or her inability to care for her child. You, Ms. Steele are the Guardian of one Ms. Anastasia Elizabeth Johnson. I can see that this is a shock to you, and you can sign away your rights and the child will go into the care of the Social Service System."

"And, that means, foster homes until she can be adopted, correct?" The stoic man nodded. Ana bit her bottom lips as she thought quickly. She could not let her childhood friend's daughter be placed into a system that is notorious for letting children fall through the cracks into abuse. "Mr. Kline, I want my daughter."

Ms. Wrightson only smiled. "I can take you to see the child, if you wish."

"First things, first. I need the child's medical records, legal records, and any other paperwork concerning Amanda and her child. I would also like to call in my attorney, Carrick Grey to handle this. I want this done quickly and quietly."

"Of course, Ms. Steele. Since this does concern a minor, all court proceedings are done behind closed doors and …."

"And, all records are sealed. Yes, I know, Mr. Kline. I am an attorney myself, so I know how the process works, however, I cannot represent myself in this matter." She stood up and walked away from the desk to place her call. After a few minutes, she returned but remained standing. "Mr. Grey is on his way and while we are waiting, I would like to see Amanda and make the final arrangements, and then, I would like to see my daughter."

Ana sat next to the bed gazing upon a little girl who now was a part of her life. Staci Johnson had brown hair that curled gently at the base of her perfectly formed head. Ana could see her friend in the features of this little angel. "Hello Staci, I'm Anastasia. I knew your mother when we were little girls. She was my best buddy. I guess you are named after me. I never knew that Amanda had a child, but I promise you, little one, I will take very good care of you. You will never know hunger or be cold. I will keep you safe. I promise, Staci, you will have a home."

The funeral was private. Only Ray Steele and Ana attended the graveside services. Amanda was laid to rest beside her mother Sandra who died two years ago of breast cancer. All expenses were paid by Ana, which included a beautiful stone that would be erected in a few days. Ana placed a single pink rose on the casket as it was lowered into the ground. Ray gripped her hand firmly and led her to the black limo where a sweet faced one-year old sat sleeping in her car seat with her new nanny, Kate Kavanagh sitting beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Ana made a commitment, she moved quickly to honor it. After buying the necessary items for a toddler such as clothes, diapers, tippy-cups, baby-bed, dresser, and toys, her first mission was to rent a child friendly home with a large fenced-in yard. By July, they moved into a three-bedroom home in Seattle. She was fortunate that Grey & Associates had dealings with a Realtor Company that was very eager to help her.

Staci adjusted quickly to her new life. Ana decided it was because she and Amanda did resemble each other. Back home in Montesano they were jokingly called the "Bobbsie Twins" because they both had long brown hair, slim, and blue eyes. Staci looked so much like Ana that no questioned if they were mother and daughter. The only difference in them was that Staci had unusual gray eyes that sparkled when the light hit them and Ana had crystal blue eyes. Ana adored this little girl and proudly displayed her photograph in her office upon her walls and on her desk. Staci was now legally Anastasia Elizabeth Steele, the daughter of Ana Steele. Carrick used his contacts in the judicial pool and pushed through the homestudy and the adoption.

Ana found herself staring at the photograph of Staci and herself playing on the swingset that was built in the backyard. Staci was laughing as Ana kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at the memory. However, her attention went to the report that sat before her. Ana was disturbed by the information that was contained in these papers.

_ Background Check for Amanda Elizabeth Johnson_

_Name: Amanda Elizabeth Johnson, aka Mandy Johnson, aka Betsy Johnson_

_Birthdate: October 4, 1989_

_Place of Birth: Montesano, Washington_

_Parents: John Mark Johnson aka Jack Johnson and Sandra Elizabeth Crenshaw Johnson aka Sandy Johnson (parents are deceased)_

_Subject is an only child, with only one living blood relative, her maternal Aunt, Amanda Jane Crenshaw Hopkins, age 45, married with five children. The Aunt lives in Jackson Hole, WY._

_Social Security Number: 555-55-5555_

_Education: Montesano Elementary School_

_ Montesano Middle School_

_ Montesano High School (did not graduate) _

_Employment: See notes_

_Last Known Address: 2121 Puckett Street, Apt. 3C, Seattle, WA (lease ended, September 2010, see notes) _

_Bank: Bank of America, 4568 Frazier Street, Seattle, WA: Account opened in 2009, monthly deposits noted (see notes) Account closed, September 2010._

_Date of Death: Friday, June 17, 2011_

_Cause of Death: Auto Accident_

_Dependents: Anastasia Elizabeth Johnson_

_ Born: Tuesday, June 1, 2010, Portland Memorial Hospital, Portland, Oregon_

_ Weight: 5 lbs, 7 oz. Length: 20 inches_

_ Attending Physician: Dr. Marcus Hamilton_

_Notes: Subject, Amanda Johnson was reported missing in 2004 by her parents. Subject was 14 years old. Considered a runaway. It is believed that the subject lived on the streets, places unknown. Subject reappears in 2008 in Seattle, WA working in various cafes as a waitress. Subject also worked at two different stripclubs as an exotic dancer. No addresses found. Subject is believed to live with fellow employees of said stripclubs. In 2009, subject is working at an exclusive BDSM club called The Monitor, 6969 Holly Drive, Seattle, WA, as a waitress. She worked there for two months then quit. After interviewing fellow employees, it is learned that the subject had become a Submissive. Subject is living at the last known address (see above). After investigating it is learned that the said property was leased by Grey Enterprises Holdings, Seattle, WA. While living at before mentioned address, subject's bank account received monthly deposits of $10,000 for three months, ending in October, 2009, from GEH, Inc. When lease ends, the subject appears to move to Portland, OR but could not find any lease or rental agreement in subject's name. It is believed that subject lived with friends. Subject gave birth in June, 2010 in Portland, OR. No address given on hospital admission papers, subject considered homeless. Social Services notified to address homeless problem. Subject moves into a woman's shelter in Portland, OR. She works for the shelter for a time, and then leaves with child. No known address for the next few months. In September 2010, subject moved to government housing in Seattle,WA, subject worked at Cups of Soup as a cashier, she also received food stamps and WIC for minor child. No father listed on Birth Certificate. _

She moaned as she reread the information. Among the papers were explanations of the BDSM lifestyle for her reference. What made her stomach roll was that Amanda's apartment was leased by GEH and the monthly deposits came from GEH. Ana could only surmise that Christian Grey was Amanda's Dom and possibly the biological father of Staci.

"Oh, God," She breathed. "Anyone but the son of my employer. Anyone!" Ana decided that no one would ever find this information. She took all the papers and locked them in her wall safe for now, but made a mental note to take them to the bank later for safekeeping. Staci was now her daughter legally and she would take care of the little angel. Staci did not need a man like Christian Grey in her life. Ana had to protect the only piece of Amanda left so this information had to be buried and never seen again. She would just forget everything she learned and only look to the future of her child.

Ana left work early enough to make a trip to the bank to place Amanda's past into a safety deposit box. She went home to her child. Staci ran on chubby little legs to Ana as she came through the door. Ana swept Staci up into her arms and kissed her repeatedly. Staci's little hands cupped Ana's face and she kissed her back and said. "Mama." Ana felt the tears threaten to fall in pure joy. Staci called her Mama!

"Oh, baby-girl, I do love you." She hugged the little girl.

Kate watched with tears in her eyes also. She knew the sad story of how Ana became a mother at age 21. She smoothed back her blonde hair. "She has been asking for you all day." She declared. "She went from room to room looking for her Mama."

"You should have called me or brought her to the office." Ana said still holding Staci as she toed off her Jimmy Choos. " I am always available to my daughter."

"I have dinner ready, and I would like to go out tonight, unless you need me."

"Go on, Kate. Have a good night out. Staci and I are going to take a nice long bath and watch some TV." She kissed the top of Staci's head and took in her delightful scent. "It's been a long week and all I want to do is enjoy my baby girl."

Kate smiled at her employer. "You are a good Mom. Staci is a lucky little lady."

"You can take the weekend off also." Ana said as she sat down and let Staci climb over her. "Will you go see your parents?"

"I doubt it. My Dad is still pissed off at me for not taking that job that he offered me. He thinks I am wasting my time and talent being a nanny when I should be working for him or as a reporter. He doesn't see that I am taking some time to let that disastrous interview with Christian Grey die down and then maybe I will be considered for a job."

"I take it that Christian Grey had you blackballed."

"Yeah, he took exception to my opinion that he might be gay since he is never seen with a woman. He doesn't date. There are no photographs of him with a woman unless it's his mother, sister, or some family friend. He was pissed off and called in some favors and I can't even get an interview with Seattle Nooz."

"Wow, that is harsh. He should be used to such things being that he is a Fortune 500 member and considered the youngest and richest man under thirty in the United States. He needs to take a chill pill and get over himself."

"Well, he is an egotistical tyrant. He needs to be taken down a few pegs." Kate said lowly.

"I bet within a few months you will have a job in journalism. Don't worry, Kate. I have faith in you."

"Thank you, Ana, but it's going to hard to leave this little angel." She smiled at Staci who found Ana's cell phone and was punching the keypad with gusto. She was imitating her mother. "I think she likes cell phones."

"Maybe someday she will be a lawyer like her Mama." Ana kissed the top of Staci's head. "Go on Kate, get out of here and go have some fun!"

"You know, you could go with me. I've never seen you go out and have some fun."

"No, I want to be with Staci. She needs me more than I need to go out partying. I will not neglect my child." _Not like my mother did to me. Her men friends and or husbands were always her priority, never me. Thank God for Ray Steele. He never took me for granted. He loves me and fought tooth and nail to get me back when Carla ran off with another man._ _God, I love that man. Even now, he supports my decision to be a mother at age twenty-one to my childhood friend's child. Maybe this weekend, Staci and I will go visit Daddy. He loves his little Anastasia as he calls her. Yes, it's time I see my Daddy and refresh my heart and soul in his loving home. Daddy always makes me feel safe and loved. _"You go out and have fun, but be careful. Do you need a driver? I don't want you drinking and driving."

"Ana, calm down. I will take a taxi." She said with a smile. It felt good to have someone care about her. "I'm even leaving my car here."

"You can use the car service, you know. Actually, I will feel better if you would. I don't want anyone taking advantage of you."

"Ana."

"Kaaatttteee!" She drawled out. "Just use the car service and if you don't want to come back here…let me book a room for you at the Fairmont."

"Ana, don't. You are not responsible for me."

Ana's head shot up. "Yes, I am. You are in my employ and I consider you more than an employee. You are family now. You take care of my child and I do appreciate all that you do that is beyond your duties as nanny."

To hear those words brought tears to Kate's eyes. She never felt this way before, not even her parents made her feel this worthy and appreciated. "Thank you, Ana."

"No, thank you Kate for being so good to me and Staci." They shared a tender smile. "So, you will put my mind at ease and use the car service and the room at the Fairmont?"

"Yes, Ana…only because you guilted me into it."

"Whatever, you just know that I am correct on this matter of your safety." She noticed that Staci was still enamored of the cell phone. "She really does like that thing."

Ana's POV:

Kate's been gone for over four hours and Staci was bathed, fed, and she was sleeping soundly in her baby bed. I watch her sleep for a few minutes. She truly is a little angel. I can't believe how much I love her already. To be honest, I fell in love with her the first moment I saw her in the hospital after the car accident. When I look at Staci, I see Amanda when we were little girls. It's her smile. She has her mother's smile. I miss my friend. We had been close as children, then Carla fucked up our lives. She ran off with a lover taking me away from the only father I had known.

When I was taken away from Ray, Amanda was still living with her parents. I knew they had problems but I never would have guessed that Amanda's father would ever raise his hand to her. There had to be more going on in that household to make her run away. The story I was told was that Amanda and her father had an argument about her smoking. He spanked her and she ran away. Jack and Sandra searched for her for over a year, but ended up divorcing. Jack died three years later of a heart attack and Sandra died two years ago from breast cancer. I don't think Amanda ever knew that her parents had passed away.

I slowly back out of Staci's room and quietly shut her door. I know what I need to do. There are boxes of paperwork that belonged to Amanda. I found them when I cleaned out her small government subsidized apartment. I donated the furniture, Amanda and Staci's clothing, but I kept photographs and these boxes of paperwork.

I sit before the boxes. This was what was left of Amanda's short life. It's mostly bill receipts, newspaper clippings about me that surprise me a great deal. I guess Amanda kept tabs on me which makes me feel as if I was a horrible friend. I did think about her a great deal during those years that she was missing and I was in school, but I did not have the resources to look for her. I find a photograph that makes me tear up. It's Amanda and me dressed up for Halloween as Fairy Princesses. She was dressed in blue and I was dressed in pink. We both wore crowns and carried our magical wands. We have our arms about each other's shoulders and smiling big at the camera. What is funny, we both have our two front teeth missing. I believe that we are six or seven years old. I wipe away the tears. We were the Bobbsie twins!

I go to the next box and find manila folders. The top has writing on the tab but it's faded and I can't read it. I open the folder and I am almost sick. The first thing I see is a photograph of Amanda shackled with her arms stretched over her head and her legs spread apart with a bar or stick strapped to her ankles. She is naked. I squinted my eyes and see what looks like clamps on her nipples. Her head is thrown back and I can see red welts across her stomach, breasts, and thighs. I want to get sick when I read the note that is connected to it.

_Miss Johnson,_

_This is just a friendly reminder of the NDA that you signed before you signed the contract. I warn you not to speak of our former relationship or me with anyone. I would hate to see this photograph made public. _

_I wish you a happy life in whatever you do._

_Christian Grey_

I reread the warning once again. I really do hate that man. He is evil. I don't see how he could be the son of Grace and Carrick Grey. Why would someone want to do this? What sick shit did he do to Amanda? Then I find the contract that they both signed. My stomach pitches and rolls as I read it. I cannot even imagine some of the acts listed. What are hard limits and soft limits? Oh, God, he controlled every aspect of her life from what she ate to what she wore and even how much she should sleep and exercise. She could not look at him unless permission was given and she could never touch him. The contract listed nipple clamps, butt plugs, vibrators, handcuffs, robe, chains, belts, whips, floggers, riding crops, and canes. Fuck, this is some hard-core shit.

Oh, God, Amanda…did you do this crap? Was your child conceived in this manner? The idea of Amanda tied up and impregnated breaks my heart. A child should be conceived in love, not some sadistic sex play to bring satisfaction to some sex freak. I think if I ever do meet Christian Grey I will be hard-pressed not to punch him in the face.

I sit in my little home office among Amanda's papers. My first reaction is to take all this crap to the press and expose _The Great Christian Grey_, but I have to think about Staci. If she was to learn about this situation, it would break her heart and I have no idea what kind of psychological harm she would experience. No child should be told that she was conceived while her mother was tied up and flogged. I gather all the papers that have any connection to Christian Grey and his lifestyle and place them in a large envelope. I will put all this in the safety deposit box just in case I need it in the future. Legally there's nothing I can do since Amanda was of age sexually. She went into this relationship on her own accord. I wonder if she knew that BDSM contracts couldn't be enforced in a court of law. The NDA agreement however is very enforceable, so that explains why she never told anyone. I pick up the rest of the papers. They would go into storage and I will have all her photographs professionally scraped book for Staci. I did keep a baby picture of Staci and it will sit on my desk at work. The other photograph of Amanda and me will stay here in my home office. Someday, I will show it to Staci and tell her how much I loved her biological mother and what happiness we had together.

"Oh, Amanda, why didn't you go to Ray? Daddy would have taken care of you. God, I miss you so much. You knew where I was, why didn't you call…write…anything? I would have found a way to help." I wipe the tears from my face. "I promise, Amanda, I will love and cherish Staci. She will never know coldness or hunger. I will keep her safe. She will have every opportunity. I promise, Amanda, Staci will be a happy and loved child."

Carrick's POV:

In all the years of being an attorney, Carrick had never seen someone so young so accomplished as his new law associate, Ana Steele. She proved herself a tough negotiator and knew business law, trial law, and family law like the back of her hand. He considered her his secret weapon because most people overlooked her because of her petite stature and her youth. His opponents never thought this young dynamo could sweep the floor with their asses.

He also admired her. She took responsibility very serious. She took in the orphaned daughter of her childhood friend and adopted her. Staci Johnson was now Staci Steele, the daughter of Anastasia Rose Steele. Not many young people would do that. She could have easily signed away her rights to the child and placed Staci in the foster care system in hopes that she would be adopted. Carrick sighed. Ana Steele was one of his finest accomplishments besides marrying his beloved Grace and having their three children. He was so glad that he kept in touch with Raymond Steele after the man divorced the flighty and goofy, Carla. When Ray finally got his daughter back and learned that Ana was a child prodigy, he contacted Carrick for advice. Together, Carrick and Ray decided to send her to a special academy for gifted students and watched her blossom. She rose to every challenge and more than met their expectations of her.

Ana, in Carrick's eyes was his daughter. Yes, he loved Mia to the sun and back, but there was something about Ana. Not that there is anything wrong with his three children, he loved them unconditionally. Elliot, the oldest worked in the construction business, actually he owned a very successful construction business. The young man worked hard and played hard. In a male chauvinist way, Carrick was secretly proud that his oldest son was such a ladies' man. It was rumored that Elliot slept with half the women in Seattle. Mia, his youngest was a year younger than Ana at age twenty, and she was still trying to find herself. Mia tried college twice but dropped out twice. She went to a prestigious cooking academy in Paris and finally graduated but never used her gift. Mia lived at home and became the cliché of a rich spoiled young woman. He made a mental note to speak with his beloved wife about their youngest soon.

Christian. Then there is Christian Grey, his middle son, his wife's favorite child even though she would never admit it to anyone, including herself. Christian, the troubled abused child that they adopted when he was four years old and he challenged their patience all through his life. Carrick was proud of Christian even though he had dropped out of Harvard right after his Junior year. However, Christian went on to become the youngest billionaire in the United States before his 25th birthday. Everything Christian did was a success except for one area…women! He never had a girlfriend. The family believed that Christian was gay. Carrick had no problem about that, but he wished his middle son would just come out of the closet and begin to share his life with his family.

Carrick smiled when he thought about today's courts proceedings. Ana had the judge and the jury eating out of her hand. No one expected this little thing to be so strong. She mopped up the other lawyer and made him look like a fool. She won her case for their client and made a tidy sum for the law firm. He wondered if he should introduce Ana to Elliot. It would be nice to have her in the family as a daughter-in-law. He would then have a Grey to leave his law firm to when he passed on. None of his children gravitated toward law, even though Christian did have the intelligence to do so, just not the interest. For some reason, Ana never met his children through the years but then again, when did she have the time. She was a Stepford student. She studied and studied more. This is why she graduated high school and college so quickly. She tested out of more than half her classes when going for her pre-law degree, and law school was a breeze. She studied law for her degree and for the bar exam at the same time. He knew lawyers that took the bar exam three or four times before they passed it. She was amazing.

"Gracie, my love." Carrick purred to his wife over the phone. "I was thinking of having company tonight for dinner. What do you think?"

"Well, this is our weekly family dinner, my dear. I don't get to see our children enough as it is, and half the time Christian doesn't even bother to show up."

"He won't be there tonight. He is in China." Carrick hated to hear the disappointment in his wife's voice. "I do have an ulterior motive and it involves Ana Steele and our oldest."

"Carrick Mason Grey, are you playing matchmaker?" She was laughing softly.

"Sort of. I just want them to meet and see if anything happens."

"Well, I think it is a wonderful idea. I adore Ana and always wanted her and Ray to be closer to us, but they had their reasons to keep their distance."

"Ray thought it best for Ana not to be influenced by our wealth. He wanted her to get a great education but not become a spoiled little…well you know."

"You mean, he didn't want her turning out like Mia." Grace took a deep breath. They needed to do something with their youngest. She was as a rudderless boat sent adrift on the open ocean. She had no direction and was happy to float about letting her parents and brothers take care of her. "Okay, Cary, invite Ana."

"Honey, thank you. Who knows, if everything works out, we might be planning a wedding."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elliot and Ana did not hit it off romantically but they did become friends. When Elliot met Staci's nanny, he was head over heels in lust with Kate Kavanagh. Within a few weeks, Elliot and Kate were living together. Ana began interviewing for a new nanny because she knew that Kate would find a job in journalism soon. Her thoughts were correct because by September, Kate was working for The Seattle Times.

Ana managed to never meet Christian Grey as the summer turned to autumn. She made sure she was too busy to meet him when he came to the law offices to meet with his father, which was rare. She was glad that her trial schedule was so full. She never wanted him to have cause to know her or about Staci so she refused the loving invitations to Grey Manor at Bellevue. Elliot and Kate thought her reluctance to meet Christian was because of his treatment of Kate after her interview with him, so they never had them over at the same time.

Early December was a nightmare with last minute trial dates pressed so the docket was clean for the next year. Besides work, Ana was busy getting ready for her first Christmas with Staci. She was also dealing with a new nanny. Fallon Jenkins was very talented and educated in Early Childhood Education, but she had some quirks that Ana did not care for, such as, letting Staci have soda pop or too much candy. To help keep an eye on the nanny, Ana installed security cameras in her home that she could switch on from her laptop or her IPhone to keep taps on her daughter. Fallon was told about this new development and became the nanny that Ana wanted and needed.

After switching off the home cameras and satisfied that Staci was well cared for, Ana noticed the time. She grabbed her briefcase and ran out of her office telling her assistant that she was headed to court. Ana came around the corner and collided with what seemed to be a concrete wall of male muscle. She landed on her shapely bottom. She looked up to see the character of her nightmares. Christian Grey!

Christian cursed when a little brunette tried to run him over, but when he bent over to help her to her feet he gazed into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He gasped when his eyes took in every inch of this delectable morsel. She was slender but very shapely. He noticed her waist-length wavy mahogany-brown hair. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Pardon me, Sir." She said softly after he sat her on her feet. She looked at him noticing his grey eyes were the same as her daughter's eyes. Her heart raced and she felt sick to her stomach. This man who had impregnated her friend during a BDSM relationship had touched her. She backed away from him and ran off without another word.

Christian was in shock. He was accustomed to women flaunting themselves at him but this little package of dynamite looked at him as if he was "Jack-the-Ripper". She could not get away from him fast enough and she didn't even bother to give him a proper introduction. He could smell the light fragrance of heather that she left behind on his suit. He shook his head and went on to his father's office.

The meeting was short and Christian waited around for the other suits to leave. He sat before his father. "So, who's the new intern?"

"Uh, we don't have any new interns." Carrick answered confused.

"She has to be an intern. She's young, long, dark hair and very blue eyes." He pretended to pick lint off his suit sleeve. "She ran into me and didn't even bother to introduce herself."

Carrick smiled. He knew whom Christian was speaking of by his description. "That would be Anastasia Steele. She is not an intern, but a very efficient and competent lawyer."

"Lawyer? She looks like she should be in high school."

"Yes, she is very young. I take it you don't read much about my law firm in the press. She's a prodigy. She graduated early from high school and college. She passed her graduate studies while passing the bar exam. She is a fully licensed lawyer in the State of Washington and now Oregon."

"So that's her. I've heard stories, but never thought much about it. What's her specialty?"

"Corporate law and family law, but she is well versed as a defense attorney also. She catches some of the most difficult cases and never shies away from them. Ana is a rare talent and will probably be a partner in two years if not less."

"She's that good?" Carrick nodded. "Well, if she's that good, I might have to steal her away for GEH." He smiled mischievously at his father.

"Hands off sonny-boy, I have plans for that little lady."

"Why Father, that sounds rather risqué? Does mother know?" Christian smirked with his boyish charms.

"Don't be obtuse, Christian. Your mother knows Ana and actually likes her a great deal. We have dinner out with her every week."

"Why don't you have her over to the house? Why haven't I met her before this?"

"Good question, Christian. I don't know why she declines our invitations to our home. Maybe she doesn't want to intrude on family events, but she does know your brother and his latest lady love. Besides, even if she did accept our offers, you never seem to be able to attend your mother's dinners."

Christian made a face. The tenacious Kate Kavanagh that told the world, at least the world of WSU-Vancouver, that he was gay. He had her blackballed in the journalism world until Elliot came to him and asked him to lift the order. He knew that Miss Kavanagh was now working for The Seattle Times. "Well, my brother never did have good taste?"

"Oh, I don't know, Miss Kavanagh is nice young lady and Elliot seems to like her a great deal. She seems to have calmed him down a bit." Carrick said playing with his Montegrappa NeroUno Linea Rose Gold Roller Ball Pen. "I will bet money that they will be engaged soon."

"Oh, God…I hope not. The last thing I need is having that ball-buster as a sister-in-law. How in the hell did he meet her?"

"Through a friend."

"Some kind of friend." Christian snorted. He stood up and buttoned his jacket. "Alright, Dad, I have to get back to GEH. Give Mother my regards and tell her that I will be at Christmas this year and that she does not need to call my office everyday to remind me."

"You should call her more. Your mother loves you so much."

"I know, Dad, but I've been so busy and of course her schedule is just as bad. But, I promise, I will be at home for Christmas." He offered his hand to his father. "Good day, Dad."

"Goodbye, Christian."

As Christian rode alone in the elevator to the basement garage, he called Welch and growled out orders to run a background check on one Anastasia Steele that worked for Grey Law. He clicked his phone off as the doors opened to reveal his head of security, Jason Taylor. "I need to get to GEH quickly."

"Yes, Sir." Taylor said lowly as he opened the door for the big boss man.

Two hours later Christian had a report on his father's favorite lawyer. She was amazing. Ana Steele was built just the way Christian liked his submissives. She was intelligent so he could actually have a conversation with her if he so chose to do so after fucking her silly. Most of his submissives could not string two sentences together let alone carry on an intelligent conversation. He sat back in his chair examining her photograph. She was a beautiful woman. He got lost in those big blue eyes. He went back reading about her education history and how she graduated early from high school, college, and even graduate school. Her transcripts told her story of being far more intelligent than the usual woman he kept. He then cursed when he saw that Ana Steele was a single mother. He stood up. "Shit! She has a year old daughter!" He said aloud. "Fuck…she can't be what I want with a damn kid hanging on." He knew that she would never be at his "beck and call" since she had to care for a child. He was disappointed because for the first time in a long time a woman actually caught his attention. She fascinated him. She did not fawn all over him like most women. Actually, she acted as if he had the plague or something. He remembered that she could not get away from him fast enough. He frowned wondering why she seemed not to like him. He also wondered why there was no father listed on the birth certificate for one Anastasia Elizabeth Steele. According to this report, the child was called Staci so not to confuse the mother for the daughter. He threw the report to his desk and plopped down in his chair. "Fuck me. I thought I had a new playtoy." He spied his cell phone on the desk. He could always call _her_, the pimp of BDSM chicks, and the one who taught him about this lifestyle. For some reason the idea of hearing her fake sweet voice made his stomach quake. It had been almost six months since he had a full-time sub. Suzanna had been his longest sub to date, she lasted almost eight months, but she made one mistake. She said that she loved him. He ended their contract that very night and by morning, her belongings were out of the sub room and Christian never spoke to her again. When he needed sexual relief, he used the services of one of the underground BDSM clubs that were scattered about Seattle. He might pay a thousand dollars a night for the use of a private room with the services of a trained sub, but it was worth it to relieve his needs. He decided he would rather use the services of a club then call Elena Lincoln. For some time, he worked on distancing himself from her, but it was difficult since she was one of his mother's friends. He looked at Ana's photograph one more time. Her beautiful face seemed to be beckoning him and those blue eyes seduced him. He wanted her as if he never wanted another woman in his life. He felt his trousers tighten as his cock sprung to life. "Down, boy, she doesn't play on our side of the street. Damn my luck."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG! I am amazed at the reactions about this story and I thank each and every one of you who has taken the time to read, reply, favorite, and follow. I am humbled by all the excitement over my little story. Again, thank you for your support. **

**As always, I do not own the FSoG Characters. They are property of the great E.L. James, my hero. They are only attending sessions in my playroom.**

Chapter 4:

Seattle was decorated for Christmas and Ana was enjoying this first Christmas with her daughter. She took Staci to the Festival of Lights at the Seattle Children's Museum at the Seattle Center. All the lights and the music mesmerized Staci. Ana was just a giddy as her daughter. The holiday spirit was renewed within her as she saw Christmas through the innocent eyes of her daughter. The music was happy and Staci was trying to dance which Ana found so adorable. She used her phone to record this impromptu dance. When Staci was done Ana picked her up and kissed her. Their laughter rung out over the festivities as they danced together.

Grey eyes were watching Ana and her daughter. Christian wondered where the father was. Did he abandon them? He saw the resemblance between the two and his heart raced when he saw Ana pick up the little girl, hug her, and then cover her with kisses. This Mom adores her child. He knew that the little girl was well-cared for. Staci was wearing a cute little Christmas dress in deep red that brought out the deep browns of her shoulder-length wavy hair and a pair of heavy pine-green tights with a pair of dark brown boots. He found himself smiling when they began to dance together to the Christmas music. He envied the little girl because she could tolerate someone touching her. He never let anyone touch him, not even his beloved Mother, Grace. He loved his family, but he always felt left out because he could not participate in such interactions. He never placed the star on top of the tree as a child because he could not tolerate to have anyone touch him. He never wrestled on the family room floor as his siblings did with their parents. He stood on the sidelines and watched. He moved closer to observe Ana and the little girl. For some reason he was drawn to them both. He knew that Ana could never be his Submissive, but he could not stop thinking about her. For the first time in his life, he longed for something that he could not have. It pissed him off! She had no right to barge into his life and make him want her! He took a couple of deep breaths and walked away leaving the loving mother and child in peace. He turned back to see his older brother with the ball-buster meeting with Ana. The usual kisses and hugs are passed along and Elliot swung the little girl up into his arms. Dad did say that Elliot and Ana were friends. Once again, he was standing on the outside looking in and wishing. "Fuck." He growled to himself. He should have just stayed home drinking since he could not motivate himself to find another Sub or go to the clubs. He turned and left the Seattle Center wishing he was normal for once in his life.

Christmas festivities kept Ana busy with her daughter. They enjoyed the Annual Gingerbread Village at the Sheraton Seattle Hotel and the Pacific Place Winter Wonderland that enthralled Staci especially when the fake but magical snowfall began at six o'clock. Once again, grey eyes watched them as they enjoyed their holiday festivities. Christian found himself living through Ana and Staci as they laughed together and shared hugs and kisses. He longed to join them and to participate but he couldn't make himself move. He stood, watched, and wished.

Ana felt uneasy as she danced with her daughter in the snowfall. She looked around to see other families enjoying their family time. She remembered that she experienced a same feeling the other day when she was at Starbucks getting tea and once again, when she went to a deli for lunch. She tried to remember if she saw anything that could explain these feelings. Was there a person present at all these times that could be here now? Did she have a stalker and if she did, why? Her eyes scanned the crowds carefully, and then she saw him. Christian Grey. The moment their eyes met, she felt her skin begin to tingle. She turned her back on him wondering if he was following her. He had to be, why would he be at the Pacific Place Winter Wonderland? He didn't have any children or nieces and nephews to escort here. Ana quickly picked up Staci and they quickly made their way to Ana's car.

When Ana returning home she made certain she wasn't followed. She knew she was probably being paranoid, but she would not compromise Staci's safety. After settling in for the evening, Ana sat down at her computer to read her personal e-mail. She laughed aloud when she read the jokes that Kate had sent, but lost her joy when she saw an email from a Christian Grey. She almost deleted it, but her curiosity got the best of her.

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: I didn't mean….**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Friday, December 8, 2011-7:46pm**

**Message:**

**…to frighten you. I know that you saw me at the Pacific Place Winter Wonderland. Your daughter is very beautiful, just like you. Again, if I frightened you, I do apologize.**

**Christian Grey**

**Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Holding Enterprises, Inc.**

She stared at the email. How did he get her personal email address? She only gave it out to certain friends and family. Not even her mother had it. She almost deleted it but once again, her curiosity got the best of her.

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Re: I didn't mean …**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Friday, December 8,2011-7:51pm**

**Message:**

**You did not frighten us; it was time for us to leave. How did you get my personal email address?**

**Ana Steele**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Re: Re: I didn't mean…**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Friday, December 8, 2011- 7:59pm**

**Message:**

**Miss Steele,**

**I am a man of many resources and talents. An email address is not hard to obtain. Why do you drink tea at a coffee house?**

**Christian Grey**

**Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Holdings Enterprises, Inc.**

After she read his last email Ana shut down the email program. "How does he know…unless he's the one following me?" She said aloud. She stared at the computer screen that was running through photos of Staci that was her screensaver. She was tempted to click back into her email program and send him one scathing letter about her right to privacy and his bad manners; however, she knew it would make no difference to a man like Christian Grey. "Just leave it alone, Ana. He's not worth losing your temper." She took a few deep cleansing breaths to calm her nerves.

**Christian's POV:**

I wait for almost twenty minutes waiting for a reply from the lovely Miss Steele, but to my great disappointment, there is no reply. I sit back in my office chair and consider this woman who has captured my attention. I find that I am obsessed with Anastasia. I have followed her for the last week. I have watched her when she goes out for lunch at a deli or the few times, she had a lunch meeting at The Mile High Club with my father. I also watched her when she went for a cup of afternoon tea with a few ladies from the law office. I had to laugh because she drank tea in a Starbucks. I was mesmerized watching her dunk her tea bag into the hot water and then fish it out quickly. I noticed that she asked for Twinings English Breakfast Tea and I made sure that it was on my housekeeper's grocery list. Just in case I ever got the beautiful Miss Steele into my apartment. I know it is a long shot that she would ever agree to be my Submissive, but I have to hold on to a sliver of hope or else I will go mad. She's a woman, and I am very good at charming women to my will. The problem that I see is that she is a mother. She can't be away from her child for a full weekend and I would not let her. There has to a compromise that can be made that will get me what I want and I want her. I want Anastasia Steele in my bed, in my playroom, and in my life. Fuck me…am I wanting more? Where did that come from? I do not engage in relationships. I fuck. I fuck hard. I fuck only contractual Subs that agree to my terms and are damn happy to get the chance to be my sextoy.

I start to laugh at myself. Elena Lincoln would slap the shit out of me if she heard the crap running around in my head. I am lusting after a "vanilla" and I want her in my bed. Elena knows that none of my Subs were allowed in my bedroom. They are regulated to the playroom, their Sub room, the kitchen, and once in awhile the TV room, that is if they please me. The rest of my apartment is off limits to them. A few Subs found themselves dismissed because they got snoopy. Leila Williams, the second to last Sub was captured on CCTV searching through my home office. When I confronted her she went hysterical yelling that she loved me and she had to be sure that I was being faithful during our contract. The crazy bitch got the boot that night along with her belongings. She kept returning and Taylor, my Head of Security escorted her out of the building then changed all the codes on my private elevator and all entrances.

Maybe that's why I am getting bored with Subs. There's no challenge anymore. They come in with their hard and soft limits and there is no discovery. I fuck them and fuck them and then fuck them again. They fix my meals and we fuck so more. I barely talk to them. I never take them out unless it's for a beauty treatment that I want them to have. I control their very existence even when they are not at my apartment. I tell them how much to sleep, when and what to eat, what clothes to wear, what car to drive and when they can drive, and I assign a "keeper" to make sure that they are doing what they should be doing. Of course, I tell the Subs this is for their security since they are important to me, but fuck…I just want to know that they are following my rules and if they are not, I punish them.

I click off my computer since I have sat here for almost an hour waiting for her reply. How am I going to get that woman under my control? I guess I should ask myself if I should. She is a mother and her child needs her. I cannot in good conscience take a mother from her child. I would never do that. I know how horrible life is when a child is left to tend for itself. I was that child. My mother neglected me leaving me hungry, cold, and feeling unloved. Because of that bitch, I suffered abuse at the hands of her pimp. She only cared about her next high. I would not wish that shit on anyone, especially an innocent child. Maybe I should forget about Anastasia Steele. She will not have time for me. But, damn she is so beautiful. Her body is perfection. I fall asleep every night thinking about those big blue eyes staring up at me while I fill her sweet little cunt with my cock. My imagination runs wild playing out different sexual scenes in the playroom and I wake up in the morning dreaming that I am holding her close next to me in my bed. What is my subconscious trying to tell me? Could it be that I am a normal man with normal needs? Fuck no, Elena made sure that I would never be normal. I'm not cut out for home and hearth. I don't have a place in my life for hearts and flowers. I don't even have a heart. Fuck. Fuck. Double Fuck! I want Anastasia Steele and I will have her anyway I can have her.

**Ana's POV:**

Ever since I saw Christian Grey at the Winter Wonderland and then received his email where he basically told me that he has been following me I am a paranoid mess. I keep looking over my shoulder. I can guess he already knows where I live, but I do not want to be taken by surprise. I don't think Christian Grey would actually attack me, but I have to be truthful, I do not know that man except what I have read in a PI report and Amanda's papers. Of course, knowing that he is what he is and that he could be the biological father of my daughter, I do not want any contact with him. I do not want to meet him, to speak to him, and I do not want him stalking me. But, how do I stop him? I feel that I am trapped because I cannot give a reason for my dislike of this man without disclosing what I do know about him. I cannot do that because that throws Amanda and Staci under the proverbial bus and I have to protect Amanda's memory and I have to protect Staci. She can never know that Christian could be her father and how she was conceived. It would be too painful to know that one was conceived during a BDSM sex scene.

I check on my child one last time on my cell phone before I make my way through the garage and into the elevator. I know it's going to be a long day. I have three meetings with clients to prepare them for their trial dates and I have two contracts to work through. I would rather be home with Staci reading her a book or sitting around the Christmas tree and watching the twinkling lights. I get my messages from Danya and she is irritating me with her goofy smile.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, Miss Steele." She said with an annoying giggle.

I just roll my eyes and go to my office. I walk in to find bouquets of different colored roses all over my office. The smell is overwhelming. "Holy shit! Danya, get in here!" I bellow. She runs into the office. "What is this?"

"They were delivered this morning." She said as she folded her hands in front of her body. She nodded toward the arrangement on my desk. "There is a card."

I sigh. This is the last thing I need. I like flowers, don't get me wrong, but this is overkill. I can barely walk into my own office. "Call housekeeping, maintenance, or whoever to take these damn things out of here." I make it to my desk and grab the card.

_A beautiful woman should have beautiful flowers._

_I am sorry if I frightened you Friday. It was not my intention._

_Christian Grey_

Fuck! Who is this guy? Why is he sending me flowers? And, who in the hell sends so many arrangements? I crumble up the card and throw it in the trashcan. I don't have time for this nonsense. I have a meeting to go to in less than ten minutes. "Danya, when I get back, I want all these cleared out and do something about that smell."

"It is a little overbearing." She said as her nose crinkled up.

"You think?" I switch on my computer and fire up my company email account.

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Unwanted Attention**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Monday, December 11, 2011-8:34 AM**

**Message:**

**Leave me alone. **

**Anastasia Steele**

**Anastasia Steele, Attorney, Grey and Associates **

She didn't wait for a response. She found the files that she needed and made her way to the conference room for her meeting.

Two hours later, Ana is sitting at her desk reading briefs. She is grateful that the smell has dissipated. She clicked on her email program to send out memos to Carrick and the other Senior Associates about her last few cases. She notices an email from Christian.

**To: Anastasia Steele **

**Subject: Re: Unwanted Attention**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Monday, December 11, 2011-8:43AM**

**Message:**

**Dear Anastasia,**

**I am very sorry if my attempt at an apology has upset you. However, it is good form to be appreciative when someone extends his or her apologies. I am sorry for the other night. I do hope that you will forgive me. **

**If you have time, I would like to take you out for dinner some night this week. You name the date and time. **

**Christian Grey**

**Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Holdings Enterprises, Inc.**

Ana stares at his words. She has only met him once and he is asking her out. She sighed heavily.

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: No!**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Monday, December 11, 2011-11:00 AM**

**Message: **

**No, thank you. **

**Anastasia Steele**

**Anastasia Steele, Attorney, Grey and Associates**

Christian cursed aloud when he read her reply. She was denying him. No one said no to Christian Grey! He reread her short reply. She said no. He picked up his phone tapped out her office number.

"Ana Steele." Her soft voice said.

"I do not like to be told no, Miss Steele." He growled. "Now, tell me what evening do you want to go out?"

"Mr. Grey, I said no. I have a very full week ahead of me and I have plans with my daughter." She was about to hang up when he whispered her name. "What?"

"Why don't you like me?" He said sounding like a hurt little boy.

"Mr. Grey, thank you for the flowers, however, I cannot go out with you."  
"Why?"

"Goodbye, Mr. Grey."

Christian heard the click and he saw red. She hung up on him. Didn't she know who he was? Did she not have a concept of his importance and power? He could crush her if he had the mind to do so. He finally switched off his phone. He couldn't believe that she said no. Most women would kill to have him ask them out, especially his former Subs. He was at a lost. "She said no." He mumbled to himself. "She fucking said no."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Who knew that saying no to a man like Christian Grey would get his attentions even more? Every day Ana arrived at work to find more flowers, gift baskets with her favorite tea, chocolate, and her own** Wedgwood Fine Bone China Ethereal Collection **tea service. All the gifts were returned with no explanations that only made Christian even more resolved to continue his "courtship" of her. The gifts then started to be delivered to her home and they were not just for her but for Staci. He sent stuffed toys, a little girl's tea service, a Barbie playhouse big enough for Staci to sit in, and designer clothes from the biggest design houses in the world. Ana was furious. For one, what one year old wore designer tags unless they were the child of Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt? Second, only she should be deciding what should be bought for her child, not some damn stalker! Once again, without explanation all gifts were returned except for a threat from the Mama Bear Ana of legal proceedings if he did not cease and desist his behavior that she found disturbing.

His next move was even bolder. He followed her to a Christmas celebration with her friends from the law firm. Of course, it was at The Mile High Club and he had every reason to be there since he owned the club. He kept his distance watching her and admiring her. She moved gracefully as she interacted with her peers. Her confidence was damn sexy. He caught his breath every time he saw her in her dark hunter green long sleeve silk shift dress that hugged her body to perfection. Her long legs seem even longer with her black Manolo Blahnik five-inch heels. She left her hair down in soft waves that draped over her shoulder. It took all Christian's control to keep from grabbing her caveman style and carry her out of the club. He had fantasies of fucking her in the elevator on their way down to the parking garage then he would take her back to Escala and fuck her until she begged for mercy and apologized for keeping him waiting. Christian Grey did not have patience.

Carrick laughed merrily as Grace and Ana spoke about the magic of Christmas and children. He noticed that his youngest son was approaching them. He could see the look of determination on the man's face.

"Father." Christian said lowly as he offered his hand to the man who raised him. He turned to Grace and kissed her cheek. "Mother, you are a vision."

"Oh, Christian, why so formal?" Grace said chuckling but appreciated his little show of emotion toward her. She would take anything he offered in that aspect. Christian never wanted to be touched. "You are coming for Christmas this year. I hope business won't take you away from us."

"I promise, Mom, I will be at Christmas." He smiled at the woman he considered his guardian angel. He hated that he couldn't be closer to her. She saved his life yet he could not bear hers or anyone's touch.

Carrick took Ana's hand and brought her close. "Ana, this is my youngest son, Christian." He smiled at Christian willing him to behave. "Christian, this is my newest associate, Anastasia Steele. I believe you two ran into each other a few weeks ago at the office." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Yes, we did." Ana stated lowly. "And, I do believe I owe Mr. Grey an apology for not introducing myself properly and apologizing for running him over. In my defense, I was on my way to court." She offered her hand.

"Always the lawyer with a proper defense." Carrick offered with a smirk. Ana now saw where Christian got that infuriating smirk. She realized that Elliot did that also, but on him, it was charming.

Christian took her offered hand and brought it to his lips. As he surmised, her skin was soft and sweet under his lips. "It is a pleasure to officially meet you, Miss Steele."

"Likewise, Mr. Grey." She retorted sternly. She had to keep this meeting formal and cold. She slid her hand from his grasp. "If you will excuse me, I promised Jarrod from accounting a dance."

Christian lost his usually successful panty-dropping smile as she walked away. She is a difficult woman, he thought. He watched as a tall blonde man who he wanted to kill when his arms went around the lovely Miss Steele led her to the dance floor.

"She is lovely." Carrick offered breaking Christian's concentration on what method of death would be the most painful for this Jarrod.

"Pardon me?" Christian said looking to his father.

"I said, Ana is very lovely."

Christian shrugged. "I guess." _If you like beautiful, perfectly built, long-legged, smart-mouthed brunettes that invade your sleep and dares to defy you! _"Is she as good as you said?" He swallowed hard. "You know, has she lived up to your expectations."

"More so." Carrick smiled at his wife who was smiling at Christian. "She will be a partner before long, and I couldn't be happier or prouder."

"Your Dad considers himself Ana's mentor." Grace explained as a waiter came by and offered her a glass of champagne. "Between Ana's Dad, Ray and your father that girl has been molded into the perfect Stepford student and now lawyer."

"Darling, you sound as if you disapprove."

"I don't disapprove, but when has that young woman had a chance to live. She has been boarded up in a school for most of her life. She never went to a school dance, missed both her proms because she was too young to attend, then college…well, let's just say she never had the normal college experience." Grace smiled as Ana danced by. "And, now she is a lawyer working how many hours a week with a toddler at home?"

"She can handle it." Carrick said as if he was her proud father.

"Carrick, let her have a life. Partner can come later." She smiled tenderly at her husband. "You know I adore Ana and I only want the best for her…and sometimes, my love, it's not all about the career."

Christian felt lost listening to this conversation. What had he missed these last seven years after he moved out of his parent's home? It seemed that his parents had more than a vested interest in Anastasia then a promising up and coming lawyer. "How long have you known Miss Steele?"

Carrick and Grace looked at each other and thought about that. "Ever since she was what? Twelve, thirteen?" Grace answered shrugging her shoulders and brushing a golden blonde curl from her face.

"She was twelve when her parents divorced and fourteen when we finally got her back from that woman." Carrick said. Christian heard the bitterness in his father's voice. He wondered what information was lacking in the background report he had on Miss Steele. He made a mental note to contact Welch for a deeper "dig" on Anastasia Rose Steele.

"Mother, would you do me the honor of a dance?" Christian said with his little boy smile. Grace caught her breath. Christian never danced at any kind of event. She then, wondered why he was here. He never attended the Grey Law Firm Christmas Party before.

"I would love to, Christian." Her face was aglow in joy as Christian took her into his arms and danced about the room. Grace was surprised that her son could dance so well. Where did he learn this? She was so happy to have any physical contact with her son that she never noticed that he was watching Ana as she danced now with another man.

"Mom, what did Dad mean when he said, "we finally got her back from that woman"?"

"It's a long complicated story. Ray Steele and your Dad where childhood friends back in the day even though Carrick is a year or two older than Ray and before we moved to Seattle they reconnected. Ray was already stationed out here…"

"Stationed?"

"Yes, he was in the Army." Grace smiled up her son. "Ray and Carrick fish when they can and your Dad helped Ray get his divorce from Ana's mom and get Ana back from that woman."

"Does "that woman" have a name?"

"Carla." Grace said the name as if it made her mouth taste horrible.

Christian only nodded. He concluded that Ana's mom was a piece of work and that's why Ana stayed with her Dad. "I understand that Ana is a child prodigy."

"Yes, she is highly intelligent, just like her father."

"Ray is very intelligent?"

"Of course, one does not get to rank of Major in the Army without some intelligence." Grace said. "Why all the questions about Ana and her family?"

Christian shrugged and twirled his mother about the room. "She's interesting. I haven't seen Dad so excited about an associate in quite awhile."

Grace sighed. "Yes, he has taken quite an interest in her career. Too bad he doesn't do something about your sister. Mia is out of control."

"Mia is spoiled." Christian declared with a sly smile knowing that he was the reason why. He pampered and spoiled his baby sister. "I will have a talk with her. Maybe, she will be interested in a little project I have been working on."

"Who knows, Christian? She doesn't get up before noon and parties all night long. I don't think she came home at all last night."

"Mother, why didn't you call me?" Christian stopped dancing. "She could have been kidnapped."

"Calm down, Christian, your sister is fine. Look, she's over there talking to those young people."

"Not for long." He kissed his mother's forehead. "Excuse me, Mother. My little sister and I have some issues to discuss." He stalked over to a tall, raven-black haired woman. Her dancing black eyes twinkled as he approached. "Mia, we are going to have a little talk, you and I. Tell your little friends goodbye." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the room.  
Ana saw from the corner of her eye Mia Grey being pulled away from her friends by her big brother. At first, she thought nothing of it, until she saw the fear in Mia's dark eyes when she looked over her shoulder pleading for help from anyone. Ana sat her drink down and followed.

"Christian, you are hurting me." Mia squealed as he nearly ran her down a hallway and into the manager's office. "Christian, stop this."

"No you stop this. I don't ever want to hear from our mother that you were out all night long doing God knows what!"

"I am twenty years old. I can stay out if I want to." Mia's temper came to the surface. She did not like being told what to do, not even from her favorite brother.

"You are just a baby, Mia."

"Christian, I am not a baby. I am twenty years old. Fuck, I'm not even a virgin."

"Stop!" Christian bellowed not wanting to hear this. "If you want to be treated like an adult then you need to start acting like one…which means…Mia Grace Grey, you need to be gainfully employed. There will be no more credit cards, no more free lunches and dinners here at The Mile High, nor will there be any more free access to my nightclubs for you and your freeloading friends."

"I can go to other nightclubs." She said with a pout.

"I will buy every last one in Seattle." He said with his voice going lower. "I will also take away the car."

"Not that Audi…Christian…I love my Audi." She sniffed and let a tear slide down her face.

"Not this time, babycakes, those crocodile tears will not work on me." He wiped away the forced tear. "Get a job, Mia or go back to college….those are your choices."

"Christian, please don't do this. I'll be good I promise."

"Mia, job." He walked out of the room and past Ana hiding in the shadows.

Ana waited until Mia stopped sobbing. She quietly stepped into the room and closed the door. "He was rather harsh with you, but I hate to say it, he has a point."

"Ana, not you also." Mia felt defeated. "I hear this all day from my parents, my brothers, and now you."

"Mia, I think your family underestimates you. I think you are more than intelligent, mainly because of how creative you are to keep from working. However, it's getting boring isn't it? Yeah, it was fun for a while; but now you don't know what to do, especially since your friends are graduating from college or about to and are making plans for a future. Where does that leave you? They won't have time to party." Ana crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, I think you are scared to succeed."  
"That's nonsense." Mia huffed.

Ana's right eyebrow rose in question. "Really? I think I am correct. You are afraid to succeed because then you will be compared to your big brothers." Ana knew she hit the nail on the head when Mia slouched forward as if giving up. "You don't have to compete with them. Just be the best you can be at whatever you want to do."

"That's the problem, I don't know …what I want to do."

"Ugh…didn't you have job fairs or counseling at school?" Mia nodded then shrugged. "Alright, then, Christian says you have to have a job or he is cutting you off…fine then…come work for me. My caseload is so much that I need to hire a personal assistant to tend to my personal office needs while my office assistant takes care of legal paperwork. Now, before you say yes, consider this…I will work you little ass off. This will not be a "cushy" job where you can sit around and paint your nails or have your hair done. I expect you to be at work before me and leave after me."

Mia gulped. "What time do you get to the office?"

"Between seven and seven fifteen at the earliest, eight thirty at the latest." Ana smiled when Mia's face showed disappointment. "I leave around five or five thirty, but I always take work home with me."

"What would my duties be?"

"Whatever I tell you to do. You will be in charge of my schedule, making and rearranging appointments for me, typing, copying, filing, and sometimes even babysit if Staci is in the office with me."

"Me? Babysit?"

"Yes, whatever I tell you to do. So, do you want the job, Miss Grey or would you rather try your hand at waitressing or going back to school?"

"I'll take the fucking job."

"Be careful, Miss Grey about cursing in front of the person who has given you gainful employment. I don't ever want to hear that word out of your mouth in my office or around my child, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'm." Mia was half-tempted to roll her eyes, but Ana sounded too much like Christian and he hated eye rolling. _God, what have I gotten myself into? _

"At the office, I am Miss Steele, in private, I am Ana." Ana offered her hand to Mia Grey. "Welcome to the office of Miss Anastasia Steele. I expect you at the office bright and early tomorrow so we can go through your duties and you can do the paperwork for HR. Come prepared to work hard, Miss Grey. Just because your Father owns the law firm and your brother owns half of Seattle, I will not be easy on you. You will earn your keep with me." Ana let go of the girl's hand and started for the door, but turned at the last second, "Oh yes, I expect you to be properly dressed for a law office. Keep it clean and classy."

Ana made her way to the bar and sat down. She just hired Mia Grey to be her personal assistant. _Okay, that's my good deed for the day. Let's hope this doesn't come back to bite me on the ass. What's the old saying, "no good deed goes unpunished". Damn, I hope the girl is as intelligent as I think her to be. _Ana waved the bartender over and was about to give her order for a dry gin martini when another bartender brought her one. She looked up confused.

"From the gentleman at the end of the bar." The bartender said nodding to her left.

She turned to see Christian Grey staring at her. His eyes swept up and down her body as if she was a prized bull or something. She watched him stand up and slowly walk towards her as if he was a panther on the hunt. She could only surmise that she was the prey.

"Miss Steele." He huskily drawled. He motioned to the bar stool beside her. "May I?"

"If you must." She said flatly.

"I must." He added with a smile. "You are most beautiful this evening."

"How did you know that I enjoy dry gin martinis?" She asked him after she tasted the drink. "Why are you bothering me? Haven't I said no enough? Are you a masochist?" The moment she said that she wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. He never said a word but smiled at her as if he knew a secret.

"I find you very fascinating, Miss Steele. You confound me. I want to know what makes you tick. I want to taste the sweetness of your skin once again." He moved closer to her until his mouth almost touched her ear. "I want to fuck you until you beg me to stop because you can't take the pleasure anymore."

Ana froze at his chosen words and the dangerous tone in his voice. She pushed her drink away. "I think it's time for me to leave." She slid off her chair and turned to say goodbye but he was already off his chair and standing behind her. "Good bye, Mr. Grey."

"I can take you home." He said with a leer in his eye. "The ride would be interesting."

"I already have a driver, but thank you, Mr. Grey." She turned to find Carrick and Grace and say her goodbyes. She walked about three steps and Christian was at her side. She felt his large hand at the small of her back. He was guiding her, or at least trying to do so. "Pardon me, Mr. Grey, but I do have to speak to your parents."

"May I get your wrap for you?"

"Good night, Mr. Grey." She said lowly hoping that he would get the hint to go away and leave her alone.

"It would be easier to let me take you home, it saves me the time of having you followed to make sure that you got home."

"You have me followed?" She forgot that she was at a party. Every head in the room turned to see where the commotion was coming from. "How dare you?"

Carrick heard Ana's voice and his head came up in time to see his associate give his son one hell of a slap across the face. He excused himself and made his way to the couple. "You two, follow me, now." He motioned with his head toward a quiet private unattended table. "What in the world is going on?"

"Mr. Grey has been following me, sending me gifts, sending my daughter gifts even though I have voiced my desire for him to leave me alone." Ana said furiously. She had to count to ten to get her temper under control. For some reason, Christian Grey pissed her off like no other man could.

Carrick couldn't blame the young man and he suppressed his happy smile. Maybe Christian isn't gay after all! He turned on his son. "Is this true?"

"Yes, Sir. I have been sending her and her daughter gifts trying to get her attentions, but I have only managed to piss her off." He looked over his father's shoulder to gaze at that woman that drove him insane. "I also have my security looking after her…it's just for her safety and the safety of her child."

"Bullshit." Ana harrumphed crossing her arms over her heaving breasts. "You just want to climb into my bed."

"I will not deny that." Christian said with his famous smile. "Who can blame me?"

"Hrrrrrgh…" Ana growled. "I am going home. Goodnight, Carrick. Please give my warmest regards to Grace." She reached up and gave Carrick a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Ana." Carrick smiled as she walked away.

"My God, Dad…you are in love with her." Christian accused.

"Oh, son, you have no idea what you are talking about." Carrick motioned for Grace to join them. "Gracie, it seems that our little boy has grown up and has a crush on our Miss Ana."

"Really?" Grace said with a giggle. "And, when did this happen?"

"Mom." He did not want to discuss this matter with either parent. "I was just being nice."

"Christian, you are never nice unless you want something and you did admit that you wanted in her bed."

Grace squealed in delight. She jumped into Christian's arms forgetting about his no-touch zone and kissed him on the cheek. "You're not gay!"

Those grey eyes grew wide at her bold statement then he began to laugh thinking about all the women he had fucked in his life. "No, Mother, I am not gay."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is short but wow….it has a bang at the end. Hold onto your bloomers folks….secrets are about to spill!**

**Chapter 6:**

She woke up in a dripping wet in sweat. Her bed and nightgown was soaked. She grabbed her heart fearing that it would beat out of her chest. She sat up and turned on her bedside lamp. Within seconds, she was finding her phone and calling her Dad.

"Hello." Ray Steele's hoarse voice said giving evidence that Ana woke him up.

"Daddy?" Ana's voice broke with a sob. "Daddy, I had a nightmare."

"Oh, baby…just take a few deep breaths…through the nose and out the mouth. You can do it honey." Ray was now awake. His baby girl needed him. "Keep breathing. Slow and easy."

"Daddy, he was in my room. I could feel him."

"It was just a dream, baby. He can't hurt you anymore."

"It wasn't HIM, Daddy…it was Christian Grey."

"Carrick's boy?"

She nodded silently as she kept breathing. "I saw him this evening at the Christmas Party. He's been following me and he wanted to take me home. I was so furious that I slapped him."

Ray had to laugh. "Honey, he probably thinks you are a beautiful woman, which you are, and he was just trying to get to know you. I never let you get to know Carrick's children because I wanted you to stay focused on your studies." He smiled to himself that his little girl was so accomplished. "Don't worry about Christian. He's harmless. I'm sure that his behavior frightened you and I will have a talk with the young man."

"Dad, don't. Let me take care of this." She couldn't have her Dad confront Christian. She had to take care of this problem. " Dad, will I ever … you know be able to…you know….fall in love?"

"Yes, baby, you will when it's time. Don't concern yourself with that now. You have Staci and your career. Those are your two main goals right now."

"I know, Dad." She softly said. Her heart rate was slowing down and she could breathe without that dull ache in her chest. "I feel better."

"That's good, baby girl. Now just lie down, relax and don't worry." Ray's voice was soothing and Ana found her eyes getting heavy. "I love you, Annie Bananie"

"I love you, Daddy. Sweet dreams." She clicked off her phone and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Ray closed his eyes and said a quick prayer. His little girl was so far away and in need. He felt helpless. He wondered what really set off her nightmares. He thought that she was finally over them since it had been years since she one. He remembered her waking up in a terror and screaming in a high-pitch tone that could peel the wallpaper from the walls. He would hold her close rocking her until she calmed down and fell back asleep.

The phone ringing worked through the sleep of Grace and Carrick. The good Doctor answered because usually a phone ringing at night was for her.

"Sorry to call so late, Grace, but it's Ana. She had one of those nightmares." Ray said wiping his brow. "I hate to ask…"

"Not a problem, Ray. I'll go over right now and make sure she is alright. I'll call you when I get there and see how she is."

"Thanks Grace."

They hung up as Carrick came fully awake. "Who was that, Grace? The hospital?"

"No, honey, it was Ray. Ana had one of those nightmares."

"Shit." Carrick slid out of bed and quickly dressed. "I'll drive you over."

When Ana moved to Seattle, Ray insisted that she give Carrick and Grace a key to her home in case of emergencies. Grace was ushered through the door after Carrick unlocked it. They were quiet not to wake Ana or Staci. Grace turned on a lamp and smiled to see little girl toys on the sofa and on the coffee table. She missed having a little girl running through the house.

"Let me go in first, Cary so not to frighten Ana." She said outside the girl's bedroom door. "Listen, I know you are concerned for her, but she will be alright. Just stay calm."

_My Lord, she is a pretty thing. I touch her silky brown hair and gently caress the curve of her cheek. Our little Ana, so pretty, so intelligent, and so talented. She has overcome pain to become such a success. She has exceeded our expectations. Who knew twenty-one years ago that this little girl who with her birth stood our worlds on end? Her birth could have ruined our family, but it seems that she has only enhanced our lives, and now Christian. She has caught the attention of Christian. Maybe…who knows…maybe there will be a future for them…a mother can only hope. Of course, I will have to have a little talk with Christian on how to properly court a lady. I do love this little angel. How could I not? She is beautiful and sweet. Even though I can't stand her mother, I am grateful to her father for saving us. Ray will always have my heart and gratitude for all that he has done for us. Taking care of Ana is the least that I can do. I will not see her hurt by anyone._

Grace gently wakes Ana with a soft smile and gentle words. "It's alright, honey. Ray called me and asked me to come over and check on you and Staci."

"Is she alright? Did I wake her?"

"No, honey, she is fast asleep." Grace touches Ana's forehead then takes her pulse. "You seem to be alright. Do you remember the dream, honey?" Ana shook her head. This was common. Once she had the dream then calmed down, the memory of it went away. Grace didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse. "Do you want Carrick and I to stay for awhile?"

"Carrick's here."

"Yes, honey."

"Oh, Grace, I am so sorry. You didn't need to get out this late at night. I'm fine, really."

"It's alright, honey. We would do anything for Ray and you, you know that."

Ana did love this woman. She was the mother figure that she never had in Carla Wilks whatever her last name is now. "Thank you, Grace."

Grace leaned forward and gave Ana a motherly kiss on the forehead. "Now you just rest and we will take care of Staci. I'll call Ray and tell him that you are fine now."

Carrick and Grace fall asleep on the sofa with Staci's monitor sitting on the coffee table. When the first light of day begins to spread over the sky, Staci wakes and cries out for her Mama. Grace disengages her husband from her body and makes her way down the hall to Staci's room. Staci smiled up at her, but kept asking for her Mama. "It's alright little one, Mama is asleep. Are you hungry or thirsty?" Grace hugged the little girl. She did miss having her own children. She missed having babies around the house. She prayed every night that her boys would settle down and start having some babies for her to rock and for Carrick to bounce on his knee. "Let's go see what we have in the kitchen."

Ana was grateful that Fallon was on time for work. She kissed her daughter goodbye and ran out the door to her car. She would have to drive fast and pray that traffic is light. By the time she got to the office, she had forgotten about the dream and kept her attention on the briefs that she was reading. Ana sipped on her tea and wondered if Mia was going to show up for her first day on the job. It was a little bit after seven.

At nine, Mia was still absent. Ana shook her head in frustration. "Danya, will you please get Mia Grey on the line. If you don't have her number, call Carrick's secretary and she will get it for you."

After six rings Mia answers the phone with slurred speech. "Hwello."

"Good morning, Miss Grey. Did you not have an appointment this morning, bright and early?"

"I over slept. It will never happen again."

"Oh, I know it will never happen again. If you ever do this again, do not bother to come in. You have one hour to get your ass in here." Ana hung up the phone. "Danya, I will be in Mr. Grey's office if I am needed."

Ana could not keep her mind on the associates meeting with Carrick and two of the senior associates. Her mind drifted to the memory of Christian telling his father that he wanted her. He said he sent security to protect her and Staci. Why was he worried about their security? Unless…he knows about Staci … about Amanda… Fuck! She felt her chest tighten as she tried to catch her breath. He knows! It took all of Ana's strength not to break down and fall to pieces in front of her colleagues. She fought the panic attack that was threatening her. Just a few more moments and this meeting will adjourn. When Carrick excused them, she ran back to her office to find Mia waiting for her.

"Mia, you need to go to HR and get your paperwork finished and pick up your security credentials. Danya will show you the way. I have to run a personal errand." She found her purse, phone and stepped out of her office with Mia following. Ana motioned to the newly placed desk to her right. "This will be your desk, Miss Grey. I don't mind personal items but let's not be too messy. You will need to be organized and able to provide me information when I need it. Understand?"

"Yes, Miss Steele."

"Alright, I will see you later." Ana turned to Danya. "Make sure I have my afternoon clear and get me an appointment with Mr. Carrick Grey." She turned to Mia. "Watch and learn, this is what you will be doing while Danya moves into a new position as my paralegal."

"Thank you, Miss Steele." Danya said happily shocked by this turn of events.

Ana sat in a leather chair across from Carrick with a large envelope of papers before her. She was extremely nervous. "I thank you for seeing me on short notice."

"Ana, is this about last night?" He was very concerned.

"It is tied into it." She opened the envelope and withdrew the papers. "This is very uncomfortable for me to bring this to you, but I need your advice and help. You know how I got Staci. Her mother, Amanda was my best friend and I loved her like a sister. When Carla took me away, Amanda and I lost touch and by the time you and Dad found me and brought me back from Texas, Amanda was gone. I never knew that Amanda had a child but when I learned that Amanda made me Staci's guardian in case of her death, I knew I had to keep her. I couldn't let go of the last piece of Amanda. I love Staci so much. I can't lose her."

"Why do you think you will lose her? If I remember correctly there was no father listed on the birth certificate."

"I think he knows." She took a deep breath and found her courage. She could not chicken out now. "Carrick, you and Grace adopted three children and you love them unconditionally as if they were your natural children. I feel the same way about Staci." She bit her lip as she considered her next words that would change all their lives. "Amanda was involved with someone, a very wealthy man who has very dark tastes within his relationships. Carrick, do you know anything about the BDSM lifestyle?"

"I am well versed because of certain clients…I don't understand it, but I know about it."

"Amanda was involved with a man in such a relationship. From what I have learned through these papers, she became his submissive in a contractual relationship. They were only together for a short time, but when she told him that she was in love with him, he terminated the contract and sent her away. He never knew from what Amanda writes that she was pregnant."

"What makes you think that this man knows? Has he contacted you?"

"Carrick, this is the hardest thing to tell you. It's Christian. He was in a relationship with Amanda and I believe he is Staci's biological father. I, also believe that he knows and that's why he has been sending gifts to me and Staci."

Carrick took the papers that Ana offered him and looked through them quickly. His face drained of all color when he saw the contract with Amanda and Christian's signatures and her NDA. "Oh, god." He moaned as he sat back. He had to absorb all this information. "Ana." He didn't know what else to say. His son was a Dominant and he may have fathered a child. "What makes you think that he knows?"

"I don't, but it would explain why he has sent all those gifts for Staci and me, and he has been following me. He knows too much about me and we have only met once before last night. I've seen him watching me and the other night he was watching me with Staci at the Winter Wonderland." She felt her heart racing. "Maybe Amanda told him something about me. I to tell you the truth, I don't care, I just won't give up my daughter. Staci's mine."

"The adoption is final, Ana." Carrick said lowly. "Even if he does know, it's too late."

"Not for someone like your son. Christian is used to getting what he wants. He has enough money and power to have the adoption overturned." She stood up. "Listen, I know he is your son and you love him, but he can't be a parent to Staci like I am. He has a lifestyle that does not go well with childrearing."

"Ana, I'm going to keep these…if you don't mind. I will have a talk with Christian and try to find out if he does know anything. He could be interested in you for other reasons than Staci."

"Even if he was, do you honestly think I would participate in such a relationship?"

Carrick shook his head. "No, I don't think that you would." His eyes were full of unshed tears. He didn't understand why his son would be in this kind of lifestyle. "Ana, I won't let you lose Staci."

"Carrick, I love her so much. She's all that I got left of Amanda." She pushed a wayward curl from her face. "If he does know, what do you think he will do? And, what about my job here at Grey? Will I lose my job because of this?"

"You have nothing to fear, Ana. Your job is secure here." He smiled tenderly at her. He would never let her go over this matter. She was too good of a lawyer and he too much invested in her. Ana was more than just a gifted young woman…she was his biological daughter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Carrick's Side of the Story**

_I never meant for it to happen. I will admit that I was weak, stupid, and egoistical. After all, I am a man of great intelligence and means. She was available and easy and I was lonely and horny. Grace and I had separated. She was working horrid hours just as I was getting my law practice up and running in Seattle. We fell apart even though we loved each other. We just had too much pain and heartache in our married lives. _

_We tried to have children, but Grace was unable to carry a pregnancy past the third month. After the third miscarriage, we decided to try adoption. Elliot came to us first, then Christian and Grace got pregnant once again. We had just moved to Seattle and she was working non-stop at the hospital. I begged her to slow down, but if you know my Grace, slow is not in her vocabulary. She miscarried once again and then the news came. Grace would never be able to have a child. Scar tissue from the last miscarriages and from an infection she had years ago had greatly damaged her uterus and tubes. She underwent a hysterectomy. My heart was broken. Her heart was broken. We could not console each other and drifted apart, arguing, and not sleeping together._

_Grace asked me to leave our home one night. We had been arguing over how to deal with Christian and his non-talking issues. I wanted to send him to a special school and Grace wanted to keep him at home with us and send him to public school. She said he would learn social skills better and how to speak when among his own peer group. I left our newly purchased home and moved into a hotel close to my law offices. _

_It was in that hotel that I met Carla Wilks. She worked in housekeeping and she cleaned my room. I found her very attractive, lively, and when she smiled at me, I felt like a god. I fucked her a few times. It was nothing. It was just sex. Grace would never find out and besides, we were separated. Carla was something that took my mind off my problems. I never knew she just turned nineteen. We never spoke about ourselves. She came to my room after I returned from work, we fucked and then she would leave. After a few weeks, Grace asked me to return home. She missed me and the boys missed me. I packed my belongings and was home within the hour. I never thought about Carla Wilks until she showed up at my law office with news that would ruin my life._

_Carla walked into my office almost five months pregnant. Before she said anything, I already knew that I was the father. I just knew. My life was going to well and the gods of fate were about to shit all over me! Grace and I were back together and she forgave me of my indiscretion as she called it. Yes, I told Grace about my short-lived affair with a hotel maid. She was pissed off, don't get me wrong. I thought I was about to be castrated when I told her about Carla. Grace took the news in stride, but just for safety measures, I kept an eye on the butcher knives and knew exactly how many we had in the kitchen. Grace was mad and she did yell and cry, but in the end, she forgave me. I know I don't deserve that woman or her love, but she loves me for some god forsaken reason. What you don't understand about my Grace, she is a saint. She forgave me because she loved me and we were trying to adopt another child. _

_Carla lost her job at the hotel because of her pregnancy. She was sick all the time and she could not perform her duties. She stood before begging me to help her somehow. She knew that I was married and I would not leave my wife, but she had nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to. _

_Enter my good friend Ray Steele. We grew up together in Detroit and our parents are good friends. He is two years younger than I am but we hung out together in our teens until I went off to college. He went into the Army. We reconnected right before Grace and I moved to Seattle because I learned from his parents that he was living in Montesano, Washington. We went fishing together and enjoyed a bottle of brew once in awhile. _

_When Ray went through his physical examination for the Army, he learned that he would never father children. I knew that was always something that Ray Steele wanted. He's a traditional sort of man and he wanted a wife and children. I approached him with my delicate problem and explained to him my plan. After meeting Carla and seeing her round with child, he agreed with my plan and offered to marry her to give my child a name. Carla was more than happy to marry Ray because he could offer her a stable home and the security she never had. They married and lived in Montesano. I was shocked when Ray told me once that he was actually in love with his wife. He found Carla beautiful with her light brown hair with honey gold highlights and her soft blue eyes. Carla is lovely to look at; it's when you suffer her selfish and greedy personality that you decide that she is a bitch. They were married for ten years when she started to cheat on Ray. She was bored living in Montesano and she wanted excitement in her life. She also wanted the finer things in life that Ray could not afford on his income as an independent carpenter. He went into debt trying to keep her happy and at home. _

_Anastasia was born September 10, 1989. She was a beautiful child with her brown curls. She became the love and light of Ray's life. He doted on her. I saw her a few times as she was growing up. Ray asked me to stay away so not to cause any problems. She was always a little thing but with a huge heart and mind. I just never realized how intelligent she was. I remember one time when I saw her when she was about six years old. She was upset because Ray told her that she could not accompany us. That's when I realized that Ana had my crystal blue eyes when I saw the anger flash in hers. She showed her temper that day, but good ole Ray was ever patient with her and promised her a fishing trip later on. She settled down, gave him a kiss, said goodbye to me addressing me as Mr. Grey then skipped away to play in her backyard on the swingset._

_I regret that I was unfaithful to Grace because I hurt my life's love so much. However, I do not regret making Ana. I love her so very much and that is why I agreed with Ray to keep my distance. Actually, I think that Ray was afraid that Carla would develop feelings for me. But, I did stay away. I watched Ana grow up from the sidelines knowing that my best friend would take care of her. As with my other children, I did set up a trustfund for Ana so she would have something for college and after college. It was done silently between Ray and I and we never told Carla, which turned out to be a smart move on our part. When their marriage ended, Ana was twelve years old. Carla ran off with some man named Frank Lambert in the middle of the night taking Ana. Ray called me in hysterics. This started a two-year custody battle between Ray and Carla. The divorce was quickly granted in July 2001 because Carla claimed she was pregnant which we learned later that she was not. She married Frank Lambert in August 2001 and was a widow by October 2001. A drunk driver killed Frank on his way home from work. Carla did not mourn long because she met and married husband #3 a fucking jerk named Stephen Morton in November 2001. After they married, Stephen moved them to Texas. It was his money that kept the custody battle going. We, Ray and I did everything we could to get Ana back. I exhausted every legal avenue for Ray to get custody of Ana, but at the time, the courts usually sided with the Mother unless she is ruled unfit. _

_Stephen Morton ended up being more than a fucking jerk. I hate that man to this day and if I ever got my hands on him, I would fucking kill him. After Carla went through his money trying to keep Ana from Ray and me, Stephen began to treat Ana cruelly. We learned later that he was beating her and Carla did nothing to stop him. She was too busy trying to be a society lady in their Dallas Texas social circles. _

_In August 2003, Ray receives a phone call from Dallas Memorial that Ana is in the hospital and that she was requesting him. We flew down to Dallas and into a nightmare. Social Services now had custody of Ana because she was only thirteen and a half years old and was three months pregnant. Stephen had raped her one night in her own bed while Carla was out with her lady friends. I hate to say it, but Ray agreed to sign the papers for Ana to have an abortion. The Texas courts gave full custody of Ana to Ray, Stephen Morton was found guilty of rape, endangering the life of a minor, and assault. Carla was charged with endangering the life of minor but the charges were dropped due to not enough evidence. Carla divorced Morton and moved to Las Vegas. Ray bundled up our little angel and we brought her home to Washington._

_Now, the next hardest thing I had to do was to tell Grace the whole story about Anastasia Rose Steele. I had to tell my wife that the daughter I gave to my best friend was raped and left pregnant. Grace being Grace demanded that I make sure that Ana is cared for properly, especially after all the pain and heartache the child had suffered at the hands of Stephen Morton. With Grace's help, Ana went into therapy and we learned that she was highly intelligent and gifted. Grace also found the all-girls academy that we sent Ana to but she tested out of most of her underclassman classes and graduated high school two years earlier than her peers. College went the same way for Ana as high school. She excelled greatly._

_Now Ana, my only biological child sits before worried that my adoptive son will take her daughter away. Damn, this crap can't be made up. No one could come up with this kind of story for any screenplay or movie of the week. This is life at it's rawest. I should have known that my secret would come out sooner or later, but I have to protect Ana, her beloved Amanda, Staci, and my son. I will have to speak with Christian and find out what he wants with Ana. I will have to confide in Christian about Ana, but I don't have any fear. Christian will keep my secrets because he can keep his own._

**Grace's Side of the Story**

_When I learned that Ana Steele was, actually the biological child of my husband I will admit that I wanted to kill Carrick. His betrayal was now evident in a living and breathing person. I never blamed the child. To tell the truth, I love Ana as if she was my own. I watched her grow into a secure and accomplished young woman. She overcame the worst experience that a woman could go through but she was strong and determined and she is a survivor. When I look at her, I see Carrick in her eyes. They have the same unusual crystal blue eyes. She is beautiful and I can see why she enthralls Christian. I hope that he can reach out to her and win her affections. He needs a good strong woman like Ana. She would be good for him. _

_I love Carrick so much that I forgave him for his indiscretion. He was weak and foolish. The pain of lost children and the depression I went into after my hysterectomy drove us apart. We were to hurt and devastated to console each other. I gave up. I was lost. I didn't to be a burden to Carrick. I actually wanted him to leave me and find another woman who could give him the children he wanted. I was so fucked up then. I cried myself to sleep every night that Carrick was gone from our home. I realized that I had to have my husband back. I called him one evening and told him that it was time for him to come home. He must have had his bags already packed because he returned home within the hour of my call. After we put our boys to bed that night, he told me about the affair with a housekeeper. I was devastated but I tried to see things from his eyes. Hell, who I am kidding, I was damn pissed off that he couldn't keep his pecker in his pants for a few weeks. Even though I took him back, he knows that if ever does something like that again he will find his balls in a mason jar stored on the fireplace mantel. Our marriage only got stronger and stronger as the years go by and our love only deepens. For the last 21 years, he has been a perfect husband and a loving father. We adopted another child, our daughter Mia Grace about a year after Ana's birth. We never told the children about Carrick's affair or Ana, but now we might have to. As my old granny used to say, "the chickens have come home to roost." Ana is in our lives in many ways. Carrick told me about the child that Ana inherited and adopted could be Christian's biological child. I am dizzy with all this information. I don't know whether to laugh or cry. I might do a bit of both. The funny thing is I know our children can handle this, but what about Ana. She doesn't know that Carrick is her biological father. She only knows Ray as her father. I worry how she will handle the news and then we have to consider Ray. He never wanted her to know the truth because in his eyes, Ana is his daughter. _

_I am grateful to Ray Steele for being so loyal to the friendship that he and Carrick have. He married a woman he didn't know and raised a child that was not his. He ended up getting used and hurt by that woman, but in the end, he got his daughter back. I have to admit that Ray is a fabulous father. His love for Ana is unconditional. He would move heaven and earth to protect her. I owe Ray Steele for saving Carrick's ass and in turn saving our marriage. I owe Ray Steele so much for what he gave us. He gave us our marriage back and kept Carla from doing any untold damage. _

_I don't know what to do. Carrick thinks that we should ask Christian what his intentions are about Ana then proceed from there. Carrick assures me that if anything did happen between Ana and Christian that it would be legal. They have no blood between them. I think Carrick wants them to be together so his daughter could finally be a Grey. I have to smile at that idea because I would like that also. I would like to bounce Ana's children on my knee as their Grandmother. _

_If people knew our dirty linen, some may think that I am a fool to accept all this. In my defense, I am in love with my husband. When I married him it was for better or worse, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, until death do us part. He is not a perfect man, but I still love him. His indiscretion was forgiven twenty-one years ago. I will not dwell on it. My concern is now with the children. How do we deal with Christian, Staci, and Ana? What other secrets are there I wonder. _

**Ana's Thoughts**

_For some reason Carrick is looking at me almost fatherly. I know that he is fond of me because he and my Dad are such great friends. I have to admit that Carrick and Grace has been a lifeline for me after Texas. They helped Dad get me into a prestigious school that supported and developed my education. It is because of Carrick that I wanted to be a lawyer. Ray, Carrick, and Grace are my heroes. I love them all so much. _

_I am scared though. I have "outed" Christian about his lifestyle to his Father. I have no idea what punishments that Christian will rain down on me. However, I will use any means necessary to protect and keep my daughter. I only hope that Carrick can keep the BDSM out of his discussion with Christian. He promises that he will only talk to Christian about his intentions toward me. Carrick along with my Dad think that Christian is interested in me, but I don't think so. I do think he knows about Staci. I hope that I am wrong, but then again, I have to be sure. I will have to trust Carrick once again to handle a situation that is beyond my control. I hope and pray that he can find the truth and keep Staci and me safe._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Life went on for Ana and Staci while Carrick contemplated the best way to approach Christian about the delicate matter concerning his intentions. Christian was not the sort of man to be questioned by anyone, not even his father. Carrick took a deep breath and picked up the phone to make an appointment with his own son.

Christian looked over his schedule for the day. It was the usual meetings with heads of departments, a meeting with a representative of a company that Christian might acquire, and a meeting with his father at GEH. He hit the intercom.

"Andrea, did my Father say what this meeting was about?"

"No sir, he just asked for an appointment."

Christian switched off the intercom. He wondered why his Dad was coming to GEH for a meeting. His first thought is that something is wrong with his Dad or Mom. His first reaction was to clear his schedule and head over to Grey Law, but decided to let his Dad come to him. If it was horrible news, he knew Carrick would want some time to organize his thoughts.

Nerves made Christian check and recheck the time through the day. The meeting with the rep from Cali-Co Energy ended sooner than scheduled with a handshake and another meeting scheduled for after the new year. He had time to calm his fears and speculations before the meeting with his Father.

Carrick and Christian took seats opposite of each other on the leather sofa. If this was going to be bad news, Christian wanted to be comfortable. "Alright, Dad, what's up?"

With a deep breath, Carrick decided the direct approach. "I need to know what your intentions with Ana are. You have followed her, sent her gifts, and sent her daughter gifts. Are you romantically interested in her?"

Christian's mouth fell open. Never had his parents or anyone in the family asked him so bluntly asked him about his personal life. He knew they all thought he was gay and he used that misinformation to keep them at bay. "Dad, why do you ask?"

"At the Christmas Party you propositioned a member of my staff who happens to be the daughter of my best friend. You said yourself that you were interested in her. I need to know what your intentions are."

_My intentions are to make Anastasia Steele mine. I want her in my bed and my playroom. Yeah, Dad, I want to fuck her brains out, I want to dominate her, I want to punish her for denying me my desires, and I want to love her. I want her. I desire her. I am obsessed with her._ "Dad, Miss Steele is a grown woman; I don't think she needs your protection." Christian laughs trying to defuse the seriousness on his Father's face.

"I think she does." Carrick stated sternly. "What about her daughter? You know she comes with a child. What about the child, can you handle a child?"

"She seems to be a well-behaved child."

"Do you know anything about Staci?"

Christian nodded and rolled his eyes in frustration with his parent. Why was he asking about a child that meant nothing to him except that she was Ana's child? "I know that Ana has a child. She has no bearing on what I want with Ana."

Carrick bit the inside of his cheek. "Do you know how Ana got her?"

Christian had to laugh. Was this a "birds and the bees" discussion? Did his Father think he didn't know about sex? He had to laugh. He was twenty-eight years old and he was more than experienced in regards to sex. "Dad, I know about sex?"

_Yeah, you do! I know all about your sexual tendencies and that's what scares the hell out of me! I will not let you place my daughter in bondage and fuck her like an animal. Ana deserves better than that and I raised you better than that._ "Christian, this isn't about your sex life…I need to know what you think about Ana's child? What do you know about Staci?"

Confusion etched upon Christian's face, why was his Father so concern about a child that Ana had out of wedlock. Ana was not the first girl to get in trouble and she would not be the last. "Is this about me knowing who the father is? Do you think I know who he is? Well, I don't and I don't care. Ana's past is her past and I am only interested in her future."

"And what is that, Christian? Do you want to marry Ana or just use her?"

Fuck! That was one question that he wanted to avoid. He never considered marriage to anyone. He figured he would fuck his way through life with Subs until he got too old to wield a crop or flogger. "Fuck, Dad, I don't know. I just find Ana very attractive and I like that she isn't intimidated by me."

"And, the little girl? Staci and Ana is a packaged deal son. One comes with the other."

"Dad, are you trying to tell me that Ana's ex is back in the picture? Does he want the child now?"

"That's what I am trying to find out, son." Carrick stated sternly. "Christian, Ana is not the biological mother of Anastasia Elizabeth. Ana was named guardian after the child's mother died in a fatal car accident and she adopted the little girl."

"She is so young…how?"

"Like you said earlier, she is of age and she has the means. Your detective was unable to find out about this because all court records pertaining to a minor are sealed. You saw the reissued birth certificate with Ana's name on it."

"So, the father would not be listed on the birth certificate." He smiled believing that there would be no problem with an ex-boyfriend in the future. "Actually, that is good news for me and my plans for Ana."

"And, those plans are?"

Christian knew that his father was on a fishing expedition. Carrick was protecting his friend's daughter. "I don't know yet. It depends on Ana, I guess. She doesn't exactly like me."

Carrick snorted a laugh. "Your courting techniques are something to be desired, son. You cannot buy a woman like Anastasia Steele."

"Dad, why are you so concerned about Ana, her child, and me? Do you think I'm not good enough for her?"

"That's not it, son." Carrick stood up and began to pace. This was his habit when he had to contemplate his chosen words to deliver. "I don't want anyone hurt." He turned to Christian. He didn't think that Christian knew about being the possible father of Staci. He had to decide whether to tell Christian what he knew. If he was the father, he had the right to know but then again the courts decided that Staci should be with Ana. Would Christian want a child in his life? Would he want to take Staci away from Ana or worse yet, would he use Staci to get Ana into his lifestyle? "Son, I love you so much. I always have and I always will, so what I am about to tell you is difficult."

"Dad?"

"Amanda Johnson is the biological mother of Staci Steele." Christian did not register any recognition of the name. "She was also known as Mandy Johnson or Betsy Johnson."

Betsy Johnson. That was a familiar name…shit…Betsy! Christian's face went white. He was at a loss for words. Betsy Johnson or Amanda Johnson knew Ana. She must have because she left her child to Ana. Fuck! Fuck! Double Fuck! "How did they know each other?"

"They were childhood friends in Montesano." Carrick studied his son as he would a potential client or a person on the stand that he was about to cross-examine. "What do you know about Amanda Johnson?"

"I knew her."

"How?"

"Fuck, Dad…what are you trying to tell me?" Christian came to his feet.

"You might be Staci's father."

"No. NO! Oh, fuck NO!" He yelled as he began to pace. "She was on birth control. She took the shot, I saw it. I set it up. There's no way I could be that father."

"Staci was born June 1, 2010…you do the math, Christian."

"Fuck me running." Christian breathed. He had to check his Sub files that he kept under lock and key at Escala. "Does Ana know…that I could be…I'm not saying that I am, mind you. Betsy was not a virgin when we got together."

"I assume she wasn't pregnant when the relationship started because you said you arranged for her to have the Depo Shot and before a woman can have one, a pregnancy test has to be administered." There were times it was an added plus being married to a physician. "How long were you together?"

"I don't know." He was still reeling from the fact that he could have fathered a child and that the woman he desired was now responsible for that child. He took great pains so to never to be in this predicament by insuring that his Subs were on the Depot Shot. He saw her receive the shot and he had been careful using condoms until the shot took effect. "Less than three months, I think."

"Ana knows to answer your question. She is concerned that you will take Staci away from her."

_Well, that explains it all. She thinks I am after her child and that's why she won't give me the time of day. Ana is a Mama Bear protecting her cub. What can I do to prove that it's not the child that I want, but her. Yeah, I'll take the kid along with Ana, but that's the only way. I can't be a Dad. I don't the first thing about being someone's Dad. Shit, this is my nightmare come true. A fucking kid! I can't be the Father! There has to be a mistake. If I was the kid's Dad, Betsy would have told me. She would have used that kid to get to me. No, I'm not the sire of that kid. She must have been with someone else._

"I want a paternity test preformed."

"Ana will have to agree since she is legally Staci's parent."

"Well, fuck, make her Dad. She's in your employment! Just order her to do it or face being fired!"

"You are a cold-blooded man!" Carrick said lowly. "I will not do such a thing. It is unethical. I know that you are ruthless in business, but I will not let you railroad that young woman to bend to your will."

"What does it matter to you? She's just another woman." Christian threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Damn it, Dad, don't you want to know for sure if you are a Grandfather?"

"I already am."

"What?"

"You better sit down, Son, this is going to be a shock."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

_Holy Fuck! Did my Dad just tell me that he is Ana's biological father? What in the world is going on here? Have the gods gone mad? I think I might throw up. He cheated on my Mother…my saintly Mother! I want to beat the fuck out of him for hurting my saving angel, but he is my Dad. Besides, knowing Mom as I do, she would go after me! My head is swimming. The woman that I want is my fucking sister! A sister! Like Mia isn't enough. _

"Dad." Christian couldn't find the words to say or yell. For the first time in a long time he was speechless. This was a game-changer. He couldn't pursue Ana now. She was his sister and to make matters even more complicated she was the parent to a child that could be his. "Fuck, Dad…this is just fucked up."

"Yeah, makes our family tree a little more interesting." Carrick said with a small laugh.

"I don't see what is damn funny about this. Does Mom know?"

"Yes, your Mother knows, she has always known."

Christian couldn't understand how they kept this a secret for so long. What about Ana's mother? Why didn't she ever say anything? And, Ray…how did he get involved? "How could you lie to us all these years?"

"We didn't lie per say, we just didn't disclose everything. We had to protect Ana and yes, it seems selfish, but we had to protect our marriage." Carrick sat down in the leather chair that stood before Christian's massive desk. "Your mother and I were separated at the time, but that doesn't make what I did right. But, your Mom is an exceptional woman. She forgave me. She was more concerned about an innocent child then what I did to break her heart." He rubbed his brow. "I've never deserved Grace, but she loves me for some reason."

"You didn't…you know…cheat again?"

"Oh hell no…Grace would string me up by my balls if I ever strayed again."

Christian was still having a problem understanding this situation. "Ray …Ana has his name. How?"

"Ray married Carla to give my child a name to save my ass. He had other reasons that I can't discuss because that's his story to tell, but he wanted Carla and the baby. I didn't force him or pay him if that is what you are thinking." He sighed heavily. "He fell in love with Carla and with Ana. In all aspects, she is his daughter. She doesn't know, Christian. We never told her."

"What about her mother?"

A look of pure fury raced across Carrick's face. "She's not to be concerned. She got what she wanted and then some."

"How did you keep her from blackmailing you? I mean she's had the chance for all these years."

"Again, it's something I cannot discuss. Just trust me, Christian; Carla will not be a problem. She has been taken care of."

"Dad, tell me. I know how to keep a secret." _Mainly because I have a few of my own to keep._ "How have you kept Ana's mother under control?"

"The threat of prison." Carrick finally replied knowing that his son would not leave this alone without some answers.

"What?"

"I threaten her that I would send her to prison if she ever bothered Ray or Ana ever again. She turned out to be a horrible mother. She used Ana to hurt Ray and me but in the end she nearly destroyed my daughter." Carrick was back up on his feet. He didn't want to address this. He didn't want to relive what happened to Ana and how her own mother put her in harm's way. "Just leave it, Christian."

"Okay…so Ana is your biological daughter and only you, Mother, Ray, and Carla know. She, Ana, is the legal parent of a child that might be mine, and is your grand-daughter through us both, but you can't disclose that because Ana does not know anything about you and Carla." Christian's head was spinning. "What about Ana and me? I can't …she's my sister."

"Not legally, she's not. Legally, she is Ray's daughter. His name is on her birth certificate. I have no claim to her in anyway. Ray is her father. I am just a good friend of her Dad's and her mentor."

"And, she knows about Betsy and me?"

"Yes." Carrick said in a near whisper.

"She knows and that's why she seems to hate me. She thinks I abandoned Betsy pregnant." He flopped himself in the matching chair of what Carrick had been sitting in. "No wonder she looks at me like I am a monster." He mirrored his father's action of rubbing his brow when in thought. "You tell her that I have no desire to take her child away from her if I am the biological father. I would never take a child away from its mother." _Besides, Ana is the better person in this madness. She isn't all fucked up like I am. She can love a child, whereas I do not have a heart. I could never be a parent…I don't want to be a parent and risk the chance of screwing up an innocent child. Staci deserves better than me. I have to protect her from my fucked up life. No child deserves a man like me in its life. I will only bring heartache to a child._ "If she agrees to the paternity tests, I will comply. If Staci is mine, I will provide for her, which is only the correct thing to do, but I will not interfere in their life. I will stay away for the sake of the child. Only if Ana wants me in her life will I be there."

"Christian, don't give up so fast. Ana has a few issues to sort out, but I think you two would be good for each other. She's a lovely young woman."

Christian had to laugh. "Spoken like a proud father."

"I am proud of her, just like I am proud of you, son." Carrick replied. "But, I'm not her Dad, Ray is. It was Ray that raised her. It was Ray that gave her comfort when she was hurt or soothed her temper when she was mad." He shook his head. "I was just the sperm donor. I walked away leaving her with Ray and Carla."

"Dad, I am sure you thought it was the best thing to do at the time." Christian wanted to give his Dad comfort but he didn't know how. Touch and embracing was a hard limit for Christian. No one touched him without permission and only in certain places. "Ana seems to be flourishing so I guess you made the correct decision."

"I hope so." Carrick watched as Christian approached him. His son was an inch taller than he was. They both were tall and well built. "I have to go. I need to talk to your Mother."

"Dad, is there any more I need to know."

Carrick thought about mentioning the BDSM but decided to let it go. That was Christian's lifestyle choice and he would not judge, unless Christian tried to draw Ana into it. "No, son, there's nothing else…unless you have something you want to talk about."

"Not at this time." Christian offered his hand to his Dad. This was the only touch that he shared with his father in all the years he lived with the man since his adoption. Without thinking, Christian pulled Carrick close and his other arm went around Carrick's shoulder and gave the man hug. Carrick was in shock but managed to do the same. This was their first father/son hug. "Dad, I won't hurt her, I promise. If she doesn't want me, I will walk away."

"She will fight you at first, so don't give up, Christian. And, can I give you some advice from one who almost fucked up his own life? " Christian nodded. "Be honest with her. Tell her everything and whatever you do, don't ever cheat on her."

Christian only smiled and nodded agreement with his father. He walked his father out of his office noticing that Carrick had tears in his eyes. "I'll see you later, Dad. Tell Mom I love her."

Carrick only nodded then walked away wiping tears from his blue eyes. In the twenty-four years that Christian had been his son, this was their first hug. Carrick stepped into the elevator thankful that he was alone. His heart was about to burst in joy that he shared a simple embrace with his youngest son.

xxXXXXxx

Staci squealed with delight as Ana tickled her. They were on the floor in the living room playing and enjoying their Saturday afternoon together. The doorbell rang interrupting their play. Ana lost her smile when she opened the door to find Christian Grey on her porch. She stepped out onto the porch and pulled the door almost close. "Can I help you, Mr. Grey?"

Christian swallowed hard. It had been twenty-four hours since he had his discussion with Carrick. It took him this long to find the right words he wanted to say to her. He knew that Carrick had spoke to her about this situation, but he wanted to reassure her. "Miss Steele, I do apologize for not calling first, but I wanted to speak to you in private."

"Mr. Grey, I have already talked to Carrick about this situation. I don't think there is anything else to discuss."

"Ana, please." Christian had the same eyes as her daughter and like Staci, knew how to use them. "I won't stay very long, I promise."

Against her better judgment, Ana opened the door and motioned him to follow her. Staci was still lying on the floor playing with one of those silly rolling phones with the moving eyes. She laughed and laughed as the eyes rolled forward and backward. Christian stopped in his tracks when he saw her up close. She was the image of Betsy except for her grey eyes. Those eyes were his.

"She looks like Amanda." Ana whispered to him and motioned him to follow her into the kitchen. She knew Staci would be safe in the living room and she could see her from the open floor plan of her home.

"I never knew. She never told me." He said lowly. He felt a knot in his stomach and his throat grew tight.

"I know." Ana went to a cabinet and got a glass. She went to the refrigerator and filled the glass with ice and ice-cold water. "Here, you look like you need a drink of water." She handed it to him noticing that his hand did shake a bit. He was nervous. "Carrick said you wanted paternity tests ran just to make sure."

"I think that would be wise." He said after draining the glass. "Just to make sure. If I am her Father, I will provide for her, which is the right thing to do, and I would have done that for her and Amanda if I had known…but I will not take her away from you. She's better off with you. I don't know a thing about children except they cry a lot."

"They do more than cry." Ana laughed trying to break the tension. "You don't have to provide for Staci. I make more than enough to care for her and if I need to, I have my trustfund."

"I want to. It's all that I can do, all that I can offer her."

Ana understood all too well. He wanted to buy his conscience clear. If he paid enough money then his responsibility for her was finished. _Fine, buy your way out and leave us alone._ "You do what you think best, Mr. Grey, but I think we should do the tests first."

"Whenever you wish." He placed the glass on the table. He took in the house for the first time. It was lovely and homey. He could tell that Staci lived in a home full of love. This was what he could not give her. "I am at your disposal."

"I do appreciate that, but I believe Amanda when she wrote that you are the father."

"Wrote?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey, wrote. I never knew she had a child. I found out the same time I found out that Amanda had died. I inherited her daughter and all their belongings."

Christian felt his heart stop. Did this woman know about him and Betsy's true relationship? Did she know that he was a Dom? "What else did Betsy write about me?"

"Everything, Mr. Grey. I know everything about you and Amanda." She said crossing her arms over her breasts.

His eyes followed her movements and his eyes were stuck on her breasts. She had magnificent breasts. They were full and firm looking. "Everything?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey, everything. I know about your alternate lifestyle but don't worry, I won't say a word. I would not do anything to hurt Amanda's reputation or to harm Staci. Amanda's not here to defend herself is she?"

Christian only nodded. He was furious that Betsy had written about their relationship. Was it a diary? "What did she say?"

"It was the contract and NDA that said the most, but if you must know she kept a journal expressing her feelings for her Dom. Don't worry it's safe."

"I need to have that. I want to destroy it myself."

"You will never get it, Mr. Grey. It is in my safety deposit box at the bank. No one will ever see it." She could tell that he was getting agitated and she wanted him out of her home. She walked back into the living room to check on Staci who stood up on her little legs and ran into Ana's arms yelling "Mama". "Hey, baby-girl, I was only in the kitchen." She said to the little girl then kissed her softly on the cheek. She turned to see Christian staring at her and Staci with an odd look on his face. She frowned at him.

Seeing Ana holding Staci close and kissing her made Christian's heart slam against his chest. Ana was so at ease with the child. She had no problems giving her love or showing it. He found himself longing for that kind of love, wishing that he able to tolerate someone touching him. He found Ana so beautiful with her long brunette hair that curled softly over her shoulders. She was everything he looked for in a Sub, but this woman was no Sub. She would never let him dominate over her life as he did with his women.  
"I should go." He stated drily. "I will have Carrick inform you when the paternity test can be performed."

She only nodded and watched him go to the door. She followed him. "Goodbye, Mr. Grey."

Christian looked down at her. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but she seemed to hate him. He saw the distaste for him in her beautiful crystal blue eyes. "Goodbye, Miss Steele." He turned and left without acknowledging Staci in any way. Ana shut the door and leaned her back against it.

"That Staci is someone we need to stay away from. I do believe that he is a very dangerous man." She caressed her daughter's dark head. "But, never fear Staci, I will protect you."

Carrick told Grace about his meeting with Christian and asked her to arrange for a paternity test. Grace pulled some strings at the hospital and was able to schedule the test for early Monday morning in Grace's office. Carrick made the technician who was collecting and testing the DNA to sign a NDA even though under law this technician could not disclose any information. Christian's DNA was collected first by mouth swab. Ana brought Staci about a half hour later to have Staci's DNA collected. Grace and Carrick thought it best to keep Christian and Ana separated since this could turn into an explosive situation with emotions riding so high and hard. Grace put a rush on the results and it was guaranteed that the results would be on her desk in three days. It was now a waiting game. It would be a long three days!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Dr. Trevelyan's office was comfortable decorated with soft blues and creams. Ana sat on the floral sofa with her arms crossed and nervously pumping her crossed leg up and down. The results were in and she, Carrick, and Grace were waiting for Christian to arrive so they could learn together if Christian was Staci's father. Ana bit her lip as her blue eyes lifted to see Carrick watching her. He smiled tenderly at her.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" He asked softly.

"No thank you, Carrick. I'm too nervous to even hold a cup of tea." She was frowning. This was so stressful. She was praying that Christian was not the father. It would make life so much easier for them both. Their lives would go on. He could return to whatever he likes to do and she would continue to care, love, and adore her daughter without fear of him. She could not understand her fear of him unless it was because of what she read in Amanda's diary. She could not understand the lure of the BDSM lifestyle. She knew she should be politically correct and not judge, but the idea of deriving pleasure from pain did not make any sense to her. She was subjected to horrible pain in Texas and she never derived any pleasure from being raped and left pregnant. Her stomach pitched and rolled and she felt like she might get sick. She took a few calming breaths trying to ward off a panic attack. She was safe. He wasn't here. He could never hurt her again. Her throat felt too tight and her head shot up to look at Grace and Carrick silently pleading for them to save her once again.

"Breathe Ana." Grace softly said as she slowly approached the young woman. She recognized the signs of an anxiety attack. "Breathe like you were shown. This will pass." Grace kneeled before Ana and gently placed her soft hands on Ana's knee. "This will pass."

Ana took air through her nose and blew through her soft lips a few times, which calmed her heart from racing through her chest. "This will pass." She softly said. Grace nodded with her sweet comforting smile. "This will pass."

"Yes, darling, breathe and relax. We won't let anything happen to you."

Carrick felt his chest tighten with sadness. She looked so frightened. Her big blue eyes were pleading toward heaven to take this nightmare from her. He could read her thoughts through her eyes. He finally approached her after Grace managed to calm her down because they learned that a male would be wise not to approach when she was in a panic attack. Her fear would spike and it would take longer for her to recover. He sat beside her and gathered her close. "No matter what the results are, we will deal with it as the family we are."

"If Christian is Staci's father, what will he do?"

"I believe he will do whatever you ask him to do in regards to whatever is best for Staci." Carrick answered as she leaned against him and accepted his comfort. His blue eyes connected with his wife who smiled at him with her understanding, angelic eyes. "I do not think that Christian is any threat to you, Ana."

"He is very powerful." She whispered.

Carrick nodded. "Yes, he is but he's not a monster. He will take not her away from you."

Biting her lip, she prayed that Carrick was correct. She had to find a way to control this unwarranted fear. In all reality, Christian never did anything to cause her dislike… well except for his over-the-top pursuit of her favors. Once all this drama started, the gifts stopped but she still suspected that a security detail was assigned to her and Staci.

The door opened and Christian appeared in his mother's office. He looked around and saw Ana in his father's arms and Grace still kneeling before Ana. He could tell that she was near tears. She was afraid. "Good afternoon." He drawled lowly. He nodded to the brunette goddess that had a starring role in his nighttime wet dreams. "Anastasia."

"Mr. Grey." She replied falling back to her coping defense of building walls about herself to keep pain away and to make herself feel safe.

"The results, Mom?" Christian asked as he took a chair opposite of Ana. Grace only nodded, stood, and walked gracefully to her desk to get the sealed test results. She took the matching cream-colored club chair to the left of Christian. He gave a nervous smile and unbuttoned his suit jacket. "Before, we hear the results, "He looked to Ana, "just know if I am your daughter's biological father, I will financially support the child. I will not interfere in your lives. I will be available if you need me, however any interaction with the child will be controlled by you, Ana." She nodded to acknowledge his statement. "You are in complete control in this matter, Anastasia. You know what is best for Staci."

That sinking feeling overcame Ana. She had to decide what interaction would be permissible between father and daughter. Denying him a chance to know his daughter could be harmful to Staci and the blame would be on her head. "Let's just see what the results are before we start making decisions." He agreed with a curt nod.

Grace used her fingernail to break the seal on the envelope. She unfolded the paper. "In regards of the paternity of Anastasia Elizabeth Steele, Christian Grey is determined to be the biological father." Grace looked up from the paper to see Ana turn green. "There's no doubt. The test states that a 99.9 % certainty of Christian being the biological father. If this was presented to the courts, you would be declared the legal father of Staci." She declared to Christian lowly.

The silence in the room was deafening. No one knew what to say. What does one say to a man that does not know how to be a father and has no inkling to be one - Congrats, Daddy? Ana stood on shaking legs and fisted her hands to find control of her emotions. Her worse nightmare had come true. "I have to go home now. I need to be with Staci." She heard herself say. Ideas of disappearing were swimming around in her head. She had to wrestle with the fight or flight response that was overcoming her mind.

"I accept financial responsibility for the child." Christian said in his cold CEO mode.

"Her name is Staci. She is not "the child", she's my child and she has a name." The Mama Bear came growling out of Ana. Forget the fight or flight response, she was in full protection mode! "You will address my child as Staci or Anastasia Elizabeth, but never, ever call her "the child."

"Ana, calm down…he didn't mean it like that." Carrick was beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We all need to calm down and let this settle in. No decisions need to be made today."

"I expect nothing from you, Mr. Grey." She said with cold blue eyes. "I just want to give Staci a loving and supportive home."

"And, I can assure that will happen."Christian stated. He remained seated. "I am a very wealthy man, Ana. You will never have to work again. You can stay home and care for the … uh…Staci."

Grace gasped to hear her son's words. He sounded chauvinistic in regards to a working mother. "Christian, I suggest that you don't say another word without thinking very carefully." She offered.

"Why? Mother's are supposed to stay home and care for their children." He declared with a shrug seeing nothing wrong with his beliefs.

"Christian, don't." Carrick warned with his sharp tone. "Just drop it."

Ana shot Christian a dirty look and walked toward where she left her purse and coat. "I need time to adjust to this. Mr. Grey, I will be in contact."

Christian rose to his full height. He buttoned his finely tailored grey suit. "A security detail has been assigned to you and Staci for your safety. I will email the details and specs on the agents in charge of your safety."

"I don't need a security detail."

Christian laughed which only infuriated Ana. "Yes, you do, especially if the press ever gets wind of this situation."

"Believe me, Mr. Grey, I would be the last person to ever reveal this to anyone!" She gave Grace and Carrick a kiss goodbye and walked out of the door without a word to the father of Staci Steele.

xxXXXxx

The tears rolled down Ana's face as she sat on her sofa rocking back and forth. Their lives would never be the same. Christian Grey would always be in their lives even if he didn't want contact with Staci. She knew that Carrick and Grace would want a relationship with Staci since she is their first grandchild. Her first reaction was to quit her job, give up her lease on the home she made for Staci and move to parts unknown, however that was the coward's way out and she was no coward. Besides, that was just irrational. She had a great job with wonderful benefits and she had to think about Staci. Her baby girl deserved to have paternal grandparents who wanted a relationship with her. Even though she had an irrational fear of Christian, she knew she had to do what was best for Staci. She knew she had to do the correct and proper thing: let Christian in. This wasn't about her anymore, every decision she made had to be beneficial for her daughter. She had to put Staci's needs before her own. She would allow Christian to see his daughter if he wanted, and he could establish a trust fund for Stacie, but she drew the line at his offered support. She would support her daughter. Since she would never tell anyone about him being the biological father, she saw no need for expensive security and she knew that would be their first argument. It would be interesting to see two hardheaded people duke it out over a difference of opinion. Christian would have his hands full with Anastasia Steele. She would not live under surveillance or under his control.

xxXXXxx

A bottle of scotch sat in front of Christian as he sat at the breakfast island. He was someone's father! That thought truly blew his mind. A father! He poured himself a full glass of scotch and drained it with one swallow. "Fuck, I am a father." He said aloud. "I am a father…Damn you Betsy!" He turned slightly and stared out the floor to ceiling windows that lined the great room. This had been a day from hell. He was a father, the mother was dead, and through her death a woman that he desired was made the legal parent of said child. However, the icing on the cake? That same woman was the biological daughter of his father. "This is some crazy shit."

"Mr. Grey?" A deep voice said. Christian turned to find Taylor behind him. As always Jason Taylor was all professionalism dressed in his dark suit, white linen shirt with a black tie. He was a Marine before going into the security business and that sharp Marine look was still upon him. He kept his hair cropped short, his face clean-shaven, and his dress was immaculate. "The security detail for Miss Steele and Little Miss Steele is in place. All is well at their home."

"Thank you, Taylor." Christian said as he poured another scotch. "Would you care for a drink?" Taylor shook his head. "I really do insist. I don't want to drink alone." He left the barstool, went to the cabinet, and produced another glass. He returned to his seat and poured Taylor two fingers of scotch. "Join me, Taylor."

Taylor unbuttoned his suit coat and took a seat. He took the offered alcohol and drained the glass keeping his stoic glaze. The scotch burned down his throat but he never changed his expression.

"I am a father, Taylor. I have a daughter with a Sub." Christian poured more scotch into his glass. "I have no fucking clue on how to be a Dad."

"None of us do, sir."

"When you found out…how did you feel?"

Taylor sighed. "I was pissed off. Diandra got pregnant on purpose to trap me into marriage." He reached for the bottle. "After Sophie was born and the appropriate tests were run which proved that I the father, I married the bitch. Biggest damn mistake of my life, but I do have Sophie. I love that little girl with everything I have."

"How can I be a father? I … with the life I lead?"

"Then, sir, you may have to rethink the life you lead."

Christian laughed aloud. "Yeah, well that probably won't happen."

"Then, sir, stay away from the child and her mother. The life that you choose to live is not compatible with Miss Steele and Little Miss Steele." Taylor's dark chocolate eyes were hard. "Miss Steele is a young mother now. She cannot be what you want or think you need."

"You never did approve of my lifestyle, so why do you stay?"

"Because you need me, Mr. Grey." Taylor shrugged and took another drink of his scotch. "I hope someday to see you finally mature and figure out that what you need in your life will never be found in a Submissive or in that room upstairs."

Christian bit the inside of his cheek. Taylor was a man of very few words and this was the first time in five years that the man gave an opinion so strongly worded about his lifestyle and the women that came through Escala. Taylor had seen some nasty shit from women being consensually beaten and fucked then relieved of duty when their time had ended. Taylor took care of the exit procedure for every Sub that had been dismissed. It was Taylor that escorted them home usually in tears or occasionally furiously angry. Taylor did the cleanup work for Christian and made sure that the former Subs never bothered his boss again. "I want Ana for myself."

"You can't have her." Taylor said deeply. "She is a mother and she is not a Sub. She deserves better than what you offer your women."

"Fuck, I know this, Taylor, but there is something about her. Her very essence calls out to me…I want her like I've never wanted any woman before."

"And, once you have her, then what? Do you expect me to take her home in tears with cane marks up and down her body? That, sir will not happen on my watch. I will not let you take a fine woman like Miss Steele and turn her into one of your whores." Taylor was disgusted with his young employer. "She is not Elena Lincoln or one of The Fifteen. She is a true lady." He slid off the stool, buttoned his jacket, and his eyes were still cold. "Leave them alone, Mr. Grey unless you can give them what they deserve, home, security, and unconditional love. That sir is what a real man does. I may not live with my daughter, but she has a good home, she is safe, and I love her more than I love myself. I would take a bullet for my child. Can you say the same?"

Christian was speechless. He knew that he could never give Ana and Staci what they should have in life. He did not love. He did not give of himself to anyone. He only knew how to control and dominate. He finally nodded at Taylor dismissing him. He watched Taylor disappear down the hall into the security offices. He knew he should leave Ana and Staci alone, but somewhere down inside his gut, he knew he would not do such a thing. He was obsessed with Ana. He wanted her and Christian Grey always got what he wanted!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Staci was laughing as Ana tickled her toes before slipping on pretty pink socks that matched Staci's pink dress and hair bows that held her beautiful chocolate curls. "Look at you, my darling little angel. You are so beautiful." Ana gave her daughter a quick kiss. "Today is a special day, Staci. I hope I am ready for it."

The Grey Household was in excitement because of the holiday season. Grace and her staff had the house decorated from ceiling to floor. Every Christmas was over the top with a huge tree that the family trimmed to perfection that stood in the family room and the gifts were placed under that tree. Every Christmas morning the whole family woke to a huge breakfast buffet complete with fresh strong coffee and orange juice. Carrick and Grace expected their children, even though they were grown, to spend Christmas Eve night with them after returning from Christmas Eve services. They would enjoy hot chocolate, pastries, and Grace playing Christmas carols on the piano. Elliot and Mia would join in on the guitar and the cello. Christian would also play a duet with his mother. Traditionally on Christmas Day after opening gifts the Grey family would do selected readings of the Christmas story, do some more singing, and then wait for the three o'clock hour when a fancy seven-course meal was served. However, this year, Grace and Carrick replaced the brunch with a light meal and afterwards, they announced that they had another venue to attend. They left their adult children to stay Grey Manor or leave and drove to Seattle with excitement and Christmas magic surging through their veins. They were going to spend their first Christmas with their first grandchild.

Ana greeted her pseudo-family at the door with a smile and a kiss for both Grace and Carrick. She did her best to hide that she was uncomfortable. This was such a different aspect of their friendship. After taking their coats, she led them farther into the living room to find Staci playing with her gifts from Santa. Grace fought happy tears when she gazed upon the little girl. She could not help but notice how much Staci resembled Ana. She went to the child and kneeled down to her.  
"Hi, I'm Grace. Did you have a nice Christmas?" The little girl only smiled up at the kind and sweet lady. Grace felt the tears sliding down her face. This was her granddaughter, her very first grandchild!

Carrick watched quietly as Grace talked gently to the little girl. He knew how much she loved children. It truly was sad that this beautiful, talented, and kind woman never had the chance to have a child from her own body. He knew that she loved and adored their children, however, he always felt somehow her not having children was his fault. Maybe, he did something to piss off the heavens and they punished Grace to hurt him. He knew his thoughts were irrational. Grace's medical problems were just that…medical problems. His attention went to Ana who was watching with a soft and loving look on her face. There was no looks of fear on her face. She trusted Grace and knew that they both supported her decision to take the child of her childhood friend. He approached her slowly. "Thank you, Ana for sharing this day with us. This means everything to Grace and I."

"No need to thank me, Carrick. Staci is your granddaughter and I do want her to know her family. It's for the best. She deserves to have a family and whatever problems I have with Christian, it means nothing compared to my little girl's happiness." She spoke like a true mother who put her own feelings and fears aside for the good of her child. "I hope that you and Grace are frequent visitors. I will never keep Staci from you."

Carrick sighs in relief and joy. "Ana, you are an amazing young woman and I am in awe of you."

"Thank you, Carrick." She smiled gently. "Can I get you some coffee, tea, a glass of wine maybe?"

"Hot tea would be perfect."

By the end of the hour, Staci was on Grace's lap enjoying some reading time. Carrick sat next to them smiling and helping with the reading. He gently caressed the soft hair of his granddaughter. Her beauty was so innocent and fresh. Staci reminded him of Ana when she was a toddler. Ana had been a very happy baby. Even at the young age, Ana knew that Ray was the loving parent and she preferred him to her own mother. Carrick regretted that he missed so much of Ana's life, but it was the situation that he arranged. At the time, it seemed as if that was the only solution since Carla refused to let him and Grace adopt Ana.

Ana let the Grey's have some private time with Staci and she stayed in her study going over some law briefs. She heard the ping that informed her that she had email. She opened the program and examined her received messages. She noticed that the newest one was from Christian. She opened it to read Merry Christmas wishes from him and that he had gifts for both of them that he wished to bring over at her convenience. She quickly wrote him back that tomorrow afternoon would suffice, preferably after two so that Staci could have her nap. Christian returned a message quickly agreeing to her terms and then wished her Merry Christmas once again. She minimized the program and returned to studying the brief before her.

After an hour of reading, Ana joined Carrick, Grace, and Staci in the living room. The little girl was still sitting on Grace's lap, but she was sound asleep. Ana found herself smiling and thinking that this was the most precious site she had ever seen in her life. "You are a natural, Grace. I always knew that you would be a wonderful grandmother."

"She is precious." Grace whispered. "We have gifts for her and for you. I didn't think she would fall asleep."

"She has had a big day." Ana offered. "Kate was here bright and early this morning, and then Ray came for dinner with us. She didn't get a nap today."

"Did Christian call?" Carrick asked.

"No, but he did email wishing us a Merry Christmas. He will be here tomorrow to see Staci." Ana sat in the oversized chair and pulled her feet up under her. "I will put aside any ill feeling I have toward Christian for what's best for Staci."

"Do you want us to be here?" Grace asked concerned.

"I think we will be alright, but thank you." Ana then remembered something. She jumped up. "We…Staci and I made something for you both." She gracefully walked into the kitchen and found the gifts that were made last evening. She joined Grace and Carrick and handed them each a parchment that had Staci's handprints on them with a small poem.

Little handprints so small and sweet,

They cover your walls and loveseats.

But, know that they are only awhile here,

For I am growing fast and won't always be near.

Keep these prints as mementos of my childhood hand,

For before long before you a young woman will stand.

I am now a little girl,

But, tomorrow I will be a priceless pearl.

-I love you, Grandma and Grandpa Grey.

~Staci~

After reading the poem aloud, Grace began to cry and Carrick wiped a tear from his eye. "Thank you, Ana." Carrick said with a voice heavy with emotion. "This means everything to us." He stood and embraced the daughter that he gave up. He held her tight and closed his eyes. "Thank you so very much."

Ana only nodded. She adored these two people, however, she was raised a Steele and she was a lot like Ray, taciturn and stoic at times. "I hope that you would like it."

"Of course we do. We love this. I know mine will be framed and put in my office." Grace said with a happy smile that made her eyes sparkle with joy.

"Same here and of course, I would like some photographs." Carrick hinted.

"That is in the works. I had a friend of mine who is a struggling professional photographer to take some photos of Staci. They will be here in a few days."

"Perfect." Carrick said laughing. He returned to his seat beside Grace and Staci. "Will she sleep long?"

"No, not much longer. Will you stay for a light supper with us? I would love to have you here with us. Grace would you like to bathe and put Staci down for the night later on?" Grace's eyes glowed with her grandmother's love and joy and she nodded.

Ana smiled. "Well, then, we better decide what I am making for supper."

After Staci awoke, she was freshly diapered and given some apple-grape juice before she opened the gifts that her grandparents brought. Carrick used the camera in his phone to take pictures of this little angel tearing through brightly colored wrapping paper. She was given toys that were made to educate as well as have fun with, clothes, shoes, hats, gloves, scarves, and a certificate of deposit for twenty-five thousand dollars.

"Carrick, Grace, this is too much." Ana cried when she saw the certificate. "She is just a little girl."

"Yes, she is our little granddaughter and this will grow through the years. When she is eighteen, she can cash it in for a new car or for college or let it keep it growing to have a little nest egg. We plan on doing this for every one of our grandchildren if Elliot or Mia ever get married." Ana noticed that they did not mention Christian.

"The way things are looking with Kate…well a mother can hope." Grace said with a shy smile. She cocked her head to the side and considered the young woman before her. "You haven't opened your gifts, Ana dear."

"I didn't expect for you to …"

"Shhh…you are a part of our family." Grace explained tenderly. "You have always been a part of our family." Carrick took Grace's hand. "We have always loved you, Ana."

The warmth of Ana's smiled spread through the room. Yes, she had known Carrick and Grace through Ray and they had always been in the background of her life, she knew of them, but they only got close as Carrick stepped in and became her mentor. She saw Grace as the perfect mother, so different then Ana's egg donor. "I'm as excited as Staci." She blushed making Grace and Carrick laugh in joy. She ripped opened the paper and opened a jeweler's box. She lifted the blue velvet lid to find the most beautiful pair of sapphire and diamond earrings. "Oh, Grace, Carrick, they are too beautiful for words." She touched them tenderly and felt tears in her eyes.

"We wanted to get you something very special. Since your birthday is in September we choose your birthstone." Grace explained. "I hope you like them."

"I don't like them, I love them." She hopped to her feet and went to a mirror. She took out her gold earrings and slid the sapphire and diamonds on. "They are gorgeous."

"Especially on you." Carrick said proudly. His daughter was very lovely. "Now, there is more."

"You two…you are suppose to spoil your granddaughter, not me." Ana said laughing.

"Well, what can we say; we also have the right to spoil our granddaughter's mother." Grace offered Ana another gift.

xxXXXxx

Her nerves were jittery as she sat with Staci playing with the toys that Grace and Carrick gave her. Ana gently caressed the earrings that they gifted to her with fondness. She sighed heavily as she watched the clock tick away the minutes. It was ten after two in the afternoon. He should be here at any time. Ana smoothed Staci's dress and readjusted her hair. "Oh, you look so beautiful, Staci."

The doorbell rang and Ana froze. It took a few seconds for Ana to get her body to listen to her brain and move toward the door. She noticed how her hand shook as she reached for the doorknob. She kept telling herself to calm down and breathe. He was just a man.

Christian hit the doorbell and sighed heavily. He was nervous. Not a little bit of nervousness, but the nervousness that made his heart race, and brought back dark memories of being out of control of a situation. He could not control this situation. The control was ripped out of his hands the moment he got Betsy pregnant. Now, he had to give over control to another woman. He was about to ring the bell again but the door opened. Ana! Her name echoed in his head. She was all that he saw. She was wearing a blue dress that matched those fabulous eyes. He scanned up and down her body quickly taking in every curve of her luscious body and those long legs made even more fantastic with those black five-inch heels. He felt his body tighten.

"Good afternoon, Miss Steele." He drawled lowly with a smile that could only be described as earth shattering. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. Would you like to come in?" She moved to the side and motioned him to enter her home. "Can I take your coat?" Christian caught his breath as he slid the overcoat off his shoulders with her help. She was so close that he could smell her perfume and that delightful scent that was pure Anastasia. She hung up his coat in the closet then led him into the living room. "Please have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, but thank you." He sat on the sofa and took in the room once again. She made a beautiful home for their daughter. "Taylor will be bringing the gifts in soon."

She only nodded as she sat in a chair and let Staci climb up onto her lap. Staci held her Mom tightly.

"Is she frightened of me?" Christian asked swallowing.

"She doesn't know you yet. Please be patient." She stroked Staci's cheek as the girl leaned into her impressive chest. She turned to Staci. "Sweetie, this is my friend, Christian." Ana gave Christian a little wave. "Can you wave at Christian?" Staci stuck a finger in her mouth and shyly gave a small wave then hid her face in Ana's breast.

Christian held his breath when Ana introduced him as her friend and she used his given name. He liked the way his name sounded coming from her mouth. When Staci stuck a finger in her mouth and gave him a wave, he felt his heart roar with joy. He was confused. Why would a child's wave make him so happy? He had to smile. She was so beautiful, sweet, and innocent. He thought of Mia when she came into the family. His little sister ruled his heart the first moment he saw her dark black hair and those onyx eyes. Mia was the only person that Christian let get close to him or even touch him. To this day, Mia had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Staci is almost a year and half old. She turned one in June, but I guess you know that." Ana kissed the little hand that reached up to caress her face. Christian noticed how much these two loved each other. Ana may not have delivered Staci from her own body, but she was very much this delightful child's mother. He painfully wondered if Betsy had been so wonderfully warm toward their child. "Is she in good health?"

"Yes, very. She is a normal healthy toddler." Ana replied proudly.

"Mama, mama, mama." Stacie squealed as she stood up on Ana's thighs. "My Mama."

"Yes, my little princess. Do you want some juice?" Ana stood with Staci in her arms which brought Christian to his feet automatically, his childhood manners training coming to the surface. "I'll be right back, Christian. Please, sit down and make yourself comfortable. Are you sure I can't get you a drink?"

"If you have a glass of wine … I wouldn't mind."

"Not a problem." She gave him a small smile. _See, I can be polite when need be. I can do this. I can play nice for the good of my child. Just remember, he didn't know about Staci. He has no ulterior motives to be here except getting to know Staci. You are safe. He won't hurt you, Ana. _She took a deep relaxing breath as she stepped into the kitchen. She used one hand to pour Staci a sippy-cup of apple juice. Staci wiggled showing that she wanted down to hold her cup on her own. Ana giggled. She found two wine glasses from the cabinet and poured generous portions into the bowl of the glasses. She walked into the living room knowing that Staci was following on her little legs. "I hope you enjoy Chablis."

"Yes, I do." He watched with fascination as a miniature Ana toddled behind the original. "Where you and Bets…I mean Amanda related? You and Staci look so much alike."

Ana shook her head. "We were best friends growing up. Even in our childhoods, we looked alike to the point that teachers thought we were twins. We were called the Bobbsie Twins in Montesano." The memories were bittersweet, but Ana held them in her heart as a priceless treasure. Such friendships were rare. "We went through elementary school and middle school together until my parents divorced and I was taken away. Amanda and I wrote back and forth but then the letters stopped. I found out later that Amanda had run away from home. I don't know if she ever knew that her parents died while she was gone."

"We…never talked about her life." Christian declared somewhat ashamed.

"I'm sure you didn't." Ana regretted those words the moment they fell out of her mouth and saw the look of worry and something else on his face. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's alright. You know how our relationship was. It wasn't hearts and flowers." He took a drink of his wine. "She wasn't forced into the relationship. I would never force any woman into my lifestyle."

Ana didn't want to talk about it. She knew the facts. She read the contract. She knew that Amanda went into the relationship with her eyes wide open. Ana didn't understand why Amanda would have such needs as a Sub, but she wasn't going to judge, to each their own. As much as Ana loved and cherished Amanda, she realized that she didn't know her childhood friend as an adult. Maybe, Amanda had changed due to her life on the run. "Did you have any feelings for her?"

"I appreciated her willingness to please me."

"You make her sound like a pet." Ana said boldly. She returned to her chair while Staci was fascinated with a toy that played music. Staci would hit a button and a tune would play causing her to giggle. Ana also giggled which sounded like angels singing to Christian. There was something magical about Anastasia.

Christian's grey eyes slid over to Staci who took a drink of her juice and smacked another button setting off nursery rhyme music. "She likes music?"

"Oh, yes, she loves music. As soon as possible, I will have her taking music lessons." Ana cocked her head to the side that Christian found delightful. "She sings in her crib when she wakes up in the morning, or at least I think it's singing." Christian's chuckle filled the room and for some reason Ana found comfort in the deep baritones of his laughter. He did seem different today, almost human. He was laughing and smiling instead of smirking. He was relaxed. She noticed that he didn't wear a suit today, but wore casual dark gray trousers with a lighter gray pullover sweater. There was no tie or suit jacket. She decided that she liked this look on him. He seemed much younger. "You should laugh more, Christian. You seem more human."

He laughed knowing that he has been called worse by his competitors and the Subs in his life. "I find it hard to relax." He frowned not knowing why he told her that. He didn't share feelings or his thoughts with anyone…well except maybe his shrink, John Flynn. He was about to say something else when the doorbell chimed through the room. He stood up when Ana stood to answer the door. It was habit.

Ana opened the door to find the stoic face of Jason Taylor with three other men. All of them were loaded down with packages and bags full of packages. "Gentlemen, I am assuming that you are with Mr. Grey."

"Yes, Ma'm. I'm Jason Taylor, the head of security for Mr. Grey." Taylor answered giving her a hint of a smile when she stood to the side and motioned all of them into the house. She closed the door. They turned with perfect timing and looked at her for further directions. "You can place the packages under the tree for now. Would any of you gentlemen care for a drink or a snack?" She noticed the sandy haired blacksuit with the vivid green eyes. She knew that this man was part of the security detail that was assigned to her and Staci. She wasn't happy about that and there will be a discussion about that subject before Mr. Grey left her home. She frowned when they did not answer and they looked to Christian for guidance. "Excuse me, this is my home and I asked the question not him." She pointed to Christian who was still standing. "Now, I will ask again, would you care for a drink and a snack?"

"They are leaving." Christian offered.

"Again, this is my home, Mr. Grey." She turned to the sandy haired man with the green eyes. "Your name please?"

"Sawyer, Ma'm, Luke Sawyer." His voice was deep and smooth.

"Mr. Sawyer, it is a pleasure to meet you." She offered her hand that he was reluctant to take until Christian nodded approval. "I have seen you many times in your car out front or hanging around Grey Law. I think it is only proper that I know the man that is supposed to be protecting my daughter and me." She moved on to the next suit. He wasn't as tall as Sawyer, but very muscular. "And, you are?" She offered her hand.

"James Reynolds, Ma'm." He shook her hand amazed by the strength of the tiny appendage.

The next man offered his hand first. "I am Donavan Ryan, Ma'm."

"It is a delight to meet you all. If you will follow me, I will get you drinks and a snack. It's cold out and it's a holiday. You really should be home with your families." She was not going to take no for an answer and these men knew that. They fell into a line and followed her into the kitchen, even Jason Taylor. Before she stepped out of the living room, she stopped and turned to Christian. "Please watch over Staci for me."

Within a few minutes, Ana offered her guests coffee, hot tea and iced tea along with finger sandwiches that she made quickly, soup, and a cheese and fruit plate. She left them around the kitchen table as they enjoyed a homecooked meal. She returned to the living room to find Christian on the floor with Staci playing with her musical toy. She stopped and stared for a moment. They seemed to be getting along and Staci was smiling. Ana had to admit that Christian looked comfortable with his daughter. She felt her heart race in panic, worried that he would want her, but she remembered what Christian had said in front of his parents. He would never take a child from its mother. She calmed herself from an anxiety attack that was threatening to take her breath and good sense. She would conquer this fear, not just for herself, but also for Staci. "Staci, would you like to have some fruit?"

"Mama." Staci squealed as she got up and ran for Ana. "Pwease."

Ana picked her up and settled the little girl on her hip. "Come, Christian, I am sure you could use a snack also." She turned expecting him to follow her.

Before their break was over, Ana had charmed every man on the security detail. They appreciated the food and warm drink, but most of all, the appreciated that she treated them with respect. Taylor did not have fond memories of some of the "15". Some of those women treated him like dirt and less than a person. Some believed that he was their handmaid and not a military-trained security expert.

Ana found herself relaxing as she laughed along with the security detail. She appreciated and respected that they all were veterans. She was amazed to hear that they all were highly decorated. Her first thought went to her Dad. Ray would love to sit down, chat with these men, and share their experiences.

"So, that was the first night of having Staci. Me soaking wet from her bath as well as my bathroom. Here's a hint for you, do not give a toddler the handheld shower head. It does not bode well for the parent." They all were laughing hearing about her experiences about being a new mother. "No, I'm serious, I was hosed down from head to toe and that little devil just laughed as she did it."

Christian was laughing as hard as his men were. He could see the lovely Ana flooded with water and her clothes soaking wet and molding to her body. Hell, he would pay money to see that. He watched Ana as she spoke with and listened to the men all the while, caring for her daughter. She would offer Staci pieces of fruit a little at a time.

Ana noticed that Christian was perplexed watching her giving Staci small bites. "She likes to throw her food if I give her too much. We are still working on table manners." Ana's laughter was angelic and her blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I hate to tell you this, but that is a Grey family trait. Elliot and I were always in trouble at the dinner table. We had a few food fights in our childhoods." Christian offered sitting back and relaxing.

"Oh, joy; maybe I should just cover the floor with a drop cloth for the next few years." She joked. The men laughed at her joke and her glance up to heaven as if to say, "Please help me!"

"It's not so bad, Miss Steele." Jason Taylor offered. "My Sophie did the same thing until she was about three, then she realized she was losing something good to eat."

"You have a kid, Taylor?" Reynolds asked shocked.

"Yeah, she's seven now." Taylor said proudly. "She lives with her mother."

Ana turned her attentions back to Staci who was taking a drink out of the sippy cup. Without warning, the cup went flying from Staci's little hand. Ana cried out but Christian was able to catch the cup before it hit the table. "Thank you, Christian."

"Yup, she's a Grey." He said with a chuckle and handing the cup back to Ana.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Not the biggest chapter, but wow...wait for it...wait for it...it's going to blow your mind!**

**Chapter 12:**

After the security detail left with their thanks for the refreshments and company, Ana, Staci, and Christian returned to the living room and began the task of opening gifts. It took almost an hour for Staci and Ana to open all the gifts. Christian went overboard with toys and clothes. He even bought gifts for Ana who graciously accepted to keep the peace. Christian bought her a beautiful ruby and diamond bracelet with matching earrings, a gold locket to put a photo of Staci in, and in the final box, a set of car keys. She looked at him confused.

"I bought you an Audi SUV. It's very safe for Staci. If you wish, I can get you a driver."

"There's no need, but thank you."

"I want you to be safe. So if you need anything, just let me know. If there are any problems, my team is available to you. I won't let anyone hurt you or Staci." His gray eyes were intense at the thought of anyone daring to hurt the two women in his life.

"You didn't open your gifts." She said after they stared at each other for a few seconds.

Christian smiled and opened the first gift that was a photo album of Staci at her birth and through her first year. He felt a lump grow in his throat. Even as a baby, she was beautiful. "Thank you, Ana. This means a great deal to me. I need you to know that if I had known, I would have taken care of them."

"Amanda probably did not understand that especially if she reread that contract. You made it very clear that once your relationship was over, it was over. No contact of any kind was permitted." Ana sighed heavily. "Don't you ever check up on those women? What if there is another child somewhere? Or even worse, one of these women could be more than pissed off and contemplating revenge?" She did that sideways look of hers when she was questioning someone. "You never did make contingency plans for a situation like this, did you? You never thought about what would happen if one of your Subs died leaving behind proof of the relationship you had with her."

"No, I didn't." He said angrily. He hated that someone pointed out a flaw in his perfect plans of his life.

"Don't get angry with me." She said sternly. "This is your life and if it's so embarrassing to you, why do you do it?"

They stared at each other. Christian finally met his match in a woman. This woman would not back down. He could not intimidate her with a stare or a snarl. Hell, he was beginning to feel intimidated by her. She was strong and determined. She would never bend to his will. Fuck, he was supposed to be charming her, making her want him; however, by the look on her face that was the farthest thing from her mind. "It's all that I know." He confessed sadly. "I was taught this by a friend of my mother's."

"Does Grace know?" She asked knowing that Carrick knew.

"Fuck, no!" He prayed that his parents would never know.

"Don't use that word in front of Staci. If she repeats it, I'm coming after you with a bottle of dish-soap." Ana warned looking behind her and seeing her daughter still playing.

"I was fifteen years old." Christian grimaced when he saw her shocked face turn to disgust. "The woman taught a fifteen year old wild boy how to control his anger and direct it into something productive."

Ana had to laugh. "Beating women and fucking them is productive?"

"You don't understand. I couldn't stand to be touched. I was horny and always in a rage. I was fighting, drinking, and on the path to destruction."

"So, did it help? Can you stand to be touched now?"

Christian began to answer but he closed his mouth. He still didn't like to be touched, especially on his chest and back. "No, I can't stand anyone touching me."

"Doesn't sound like that person helped you all." Ana stated bluntly. "You do realize that this person molested you, a fifteen year old boy that is under the age of consent. She is no friend, but a pedophile."

"You don't understand." Christian came to his feet. "And you have no right to judge me."

The woman stood up refusing to back down from him. "I'm not judging you. I'm just telling you what the law says. You were an underage boy and she was a grown adult woman who preyed upon that boy to get what she wanted. It's the run of the mill scenario, the victim thinks his or hers molester is their friend. You were played, Christian. Are you still with her?"

"No, I ended that part of our relationship years ago."

"Did she teach you how to be a Dom?"

"Yes, she did."

"I see." Ana relaxed a bit and sat in the chair. She didn't want to talk about this crap. This was Christian's life and she was not involved. He could live any life he wanted just as long as it did not hurt Staci in any way. She noticed the time. "I need to start thinking about preparing a meal for Staci. Are you staying?"

"I could take you both out."

Ana shook her head. That was the last thing she needed. She knew that the press found Christian Grey fascinating and they followed him looking for a story. The last thing they needed was the press finding out about Staci being Christian's daughter. "I think it's best that Staci and I stay home. Yesterday was a busy day for us and I know she is tired and will go to bed early."

"I would like to stay. I can have Taylor bring us something from any restaurant that you wish."

"Christian, I cook every night for Staci. This isn't a big deal for me." She began to laugh when Staci crawled through the wrapping paper scattering it all over the living room. "You little stinker…now Mommy has to pick up all this paper." Staci just laughed and played in the paper.

Dinner was simple food that tasted delicious. Christian was pleasantly surprised when she served macaroni and cheese, green beans with chunks of bacon, and a cherry cobbler for desert. Christian moaned as the mac and cheese melted in his mouth. "I love macaroni and cheese. It's one of my favorite dishes."

"Mine also." Ana confided. She gave Staci a small plate with macaroni and cheese and a spoon. "Okay, sweetie, let's not throw our food this evening."

"Mama. Fwood." She said in her little girl's voice. She dropped the spoon and ate with her fingers.

"Sweetie, use your spoon." Ana helped her daughter hold the spoon and showed her how to scoop the food onto the spoon then bring it to her mouth for a bite. "See, my angel, so much fun."

"She adores you." Christian said as he watched them. He was amazed at the depth of feeling between this mother and her child. This was what was missing from his formative years. He never felt loved. He either was in the way or to needy for his drug addicted Mother. All she cared about was chasing her high. There were days that she forgot to feed him and he would go hungry. "She is a lucky little girl."

"You have wonderful parents. I am sure that Grace and Carrick were always supportive of you." She looked to him then back to Staci who was struggling once again with the spoon. Ana quietly encouraged her baby girl with the spoon.

"They were and still are, but I think they came too late. By the time Mom found me, I was already damaged."

Ana knew the word damaged oh so well. She considered herself damaged goods. She doubted if she would ever have a relationship with any man. The idea of lying under a man while he placed his cock inside her made her stomach roll. She wanted love, devotion, and respect, but she highly doubted if she could actually take a man to her bed. She kept her attention on Staci in case she decided to practice her pitching abilities. Staci grabbed a handful of macaroni and started to throw but the icy glare from Ana stopped her. "I don't think so, Missy." Ana said rather sternly. "That is a no-no."

"Mama."

"And, don't try to charm me, young lady. I know your tricks." Ana leaned forward kissed Staci on the nose. "You taste like cheese, Missy."

Staci let the macaroni drop from her hands as she smiled angelically at her Mom. Her big gray eyes were full of orneriness. "Dwink."

"And, what else do we say?" Ana asked with raised eyebrows.

"Pwease?"

"Very good Miss Staci Beth." Ana replied using her other pet name for her baby girl.

"Staci Beth…I like that." Christian whispered. This interaction amazed Christian. He knew that he made the correct decision to let Betsy's wishes stand. Staci needed to be with Ana. He could never be as patient as this young woman. "When does she go to sleep?"

"Around seven thirty." Ana answered.

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay awhile and talk privately with you."

Ana's blue eyes connected with his gray eyes. She couldn't pull her gaze away from him. She felt heat rage through her body and she was bewildered by this response. He was not a man that she would even remotely be interested in having a relationship. She did try not to judge him and his lifestyle choice, but she knew that she could never subject herself willingly to such a relationship. She admitted that he was a handsome man, hell, even more than handsome. He was a Greek god, a Hollywood star, a sports legend, and a chocolate sundae with whipped cream and a cherry on top all rolled up in one. If he was normal, she thought he might have a chance to break through her ice walls, but as he was, he didn't have a chance to thaw the ice-queen that she made herself into being. Ana only nodded and went back to watching over her Mariners future pitcher.

xxXXXxx

To her great surprise, Christian helped with dinner clean-up and sat in the bathroom as Staci had a quick bath to wash away her collection of macaroni noodles. He was silent at Ana dressed the little girl for bed, read her a story, and then put her in the crib sound asleep. Ana rested her chin on her folded hands that were on the crib railing. She loved to look at her daughter as she slept. "She's so sweet and innocent. She looks like an angel as she sleeps." Ana whispered to Christian. "I can stand here for hours just watching her sleep. She gives me peace."

"She is a lovely little girl."

"She's Amanda. I see my best friend every time I look at Staci. I also see you in her eyes. Those intense grey eyes that stare through me at times. I fear my little angel may have some devil in her."

"Why do you think Betsy…uh I mean Amanda named her after you?"

Ana shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I was the last happy memory of her childhood." She stood up and softly caressed her daughter's silky dark hair. "We were as thick as thieves."

Christian only nodded then followed her out of the room. He waited for her as she closed the door after making sure that the baby monitor was on. They went down the hall and into Ana's office.

"Alright, you wanted to talk." She sat behind her desk and he took a chair before her.

"You are a wonderful parent, Anastasia. I could never do what you do with her. It's in Staci's best interests to stay with you. I just want you to know that I will never try to take her away."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You don't believe me?" He asked with a frown. He hated when someone doubted his word, but then again, she had no reason to believe in him.

"It's not you per say, I have trust issues with any male."

Christian could see the iciness in her cool blue eyes. She was in her lawyer mode. "I don't want to interfere with her upbringing so I won't be hanging around, but I would like to make sure that she is doing well and if you ever need anything for her and for yourself…well I will make it happen."

"I have my own money, Christian. I can care for my child."

"She is still my child also, Ana."

"Not legally. Your name is not on the birth certificate and she carries my last name, not yours."

"Semantics." He declared. "I told you that I wanted to be financially responsible for her."

"And, I told you that it was not necessary, just as the security detail you have camped out in front of my home." She took a deep breath. "Listen, I appreciate that you are this big and important man about Seattle, but having security sitting out front makes us more of a target. Since no one but us know about Staci's beginnings, there is no need for us to be under protection."

"You still need to be protected." He said not listening to her logic. "If anyone sees me leaving here, you will become a target."

"Alright, Mr. Grey, then maybe you should not come here anymore."

"You are a most stubborn woman, Miss Steele." He considered her carefully. "I usually don't find myself attracted to aggressive women, however, I find you very challenging. I would like to know more about you."

"I am sure that you know enough about me through the background check you ran. I know you did because I did the same to you." She smiled faintly. "You know about Texas?"

"I know that you were taken to Texas by your mother and then you came back to your Dad's."

She considered him carefully trying to ascertain if he knew more than he let on. "What else do you know about my life?"

"A child of divorce. Highly intelligent. Over-achiever. Beautiful."

"And?"

"I know that you don't care for your mother."

Ana only nodded. "Not many people do after they meet her." She cocked her head to the side. "What else did you find out about me through your research?"

"That's about it. I was only looking to see if you had a boyfriend when I ordered the background check."

"So, you thought you would have me as your next submissive?" She had to laugh at his arrogance. "Mr. Grey, you have probably figured this out already, but I will never be your submissive."

"I know." He sighed heavily. He still wanted her but as Taylor told him, she was not sub material and she was a mother. She deserved more than what he could offer her. "If I offended you…"

"You don't offend me, but your lifestyle does. I'm trying very hard not to be judgmental, but I don't see the attraction of being beaten then fucked hard."

Christian could only smirk. "Don't judge until you have tried it. The things that I can do to you are mind-blowing."

Ana's eyes were cold and hard as the memory of Texas overtook her. The pain was still deep inside of her. She looked down at her hands that were clasped together so hard that they were turning white. "I will pass. I've been beaten before and I received no pleasure from it."

The silence in the room was blinding. Christian's mouth fell open. "I didn't know." He finally whispered. There was more that Carrick never mentioned about the lovely Miss Steele.

"I figured your parents would have told you about my time in Texas with Mommie Dearest." Her voice dripped with anger and red-hot hatred. "Someday, if I trust you I will disclose this information, and then you will understand why I find your lifestyle so distasteful."

"You can trust me, Ana. I know about keeping secrets. My whole life is a secret."

Ana sat forward. She was feeling cold and heartless. For some reason she wanted to shock him. She wanted to see his handsome face go blank with staggering surprise. "Did Carrick tell you that he is my biological father?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Those blue eyes sparkled as Christian's face went white and he sat speechless for a good five minutes. For some reason just saying those words aloud made her feel lighter. She was free from this secret that her mother told her years ago out of spite when Ana was begging to return to her Dad. Carla had grabbed her by her hair and pulled her around to slam into a wall. Ana could still feel the hate in her mother's hands and hear it in her words when she declared that Ana was nothing but the bastard of a rich fucker who didn't want her. Ana cried herself to sleep that night and prayed for deliverance from her life, however, life only got worse.

"If you knew all this time, why didn't you say something to Ray or Dad?" He finally asked when he could control his thoughts.

"Carrick may be my biological father, but Ray Steele is my Daddy. I don't blame Carrick for anything. I know how my mother is. She is a hateful, greedy, and vindictive woman. She used me to hurt both Ray and Carrick with no regard for my feelings or even my life." Ana swallowed hard. When she lifted her blue eyes, Christian could see the raw pain and despair in their depths. "I kept my mouth shut because I wasn't for certain if she was telling the truth, but from your reaction I see that for once that "Mommie Dearest" was being brutally honest."

"You are one dangerous woman, Anastasia Steele." Christian declared realizing that she baited him for confirmation. She played him like a fiddle. "Are you going to tell them that you know?"

She shrugged. "What good would it do? I am Ray's daughter. Don't get me wrong, I adore Carrick but Ray has been my mom and dad rolled up in one. Ray is the one man that I trust completely. Whatever the story is behind my birth that is Carrick and Ray's story to tell, I don't need to know anymore. I have Ray as my Dad and Carrick as my mentor….and now he is the grandfather to my daughter."

"You are taking it well."

"I have to, Christian. I don't have time to dwell on something that I have no control over. I have a child of my own to raise and a career to deal with…and of course, I have to contend with you and your over-the-top behavior." Her words made him smile. "We have shared tonight. I guess that is good for the situation that we find ourselves dealing with. Hell, we might become friends by the time Staci heads off to college."

College. Schools. Clothes. Shoes. Cars. Insurances. All these subjects blew through Christian's mind as he thought about the years to come. As Staci grows up, she would want more and more. What if she wants to know about her father? What will they tell her? How would she see him? Will she even know him? He closed his eyes as the idea of boyfriends raced across his mind. _Fuck that, she's not going to date until I am dead in my grave! Oh, that's real smart, Grey, stop being a hypocrite! You've fucked your way through half of the underground clubs in Seattle! And, anyway, who says you will be around? You don't know how to be a father. Just set up a trust fund and run away. That's what you do best. You run to your little den of pain and beat little brown haired girls to escape the pain and heartache of your past. Do you even care that you hurting people? You are no better than that crack whore of a mother and her monster pimp! Go on, Grey, write out that big check and walk away fuck that…run away!_

Ana saw all the emotions that Christian was experiencing play upon his face. He looked as if he was about to go into shock or something. "Christian?"

"She's going to hate me when she grows up and learns that I am her father." For some reason that fact made his chest ache. "I know most people end up hating me, that's inevitable. But, she's of my flesh."

"So you are accepting her?"

Christian saw the concern in her eyes. "As much as I can. I want her to be safe…and you also, if the press found out about her, you both would be under siege."

"You know we both have secrets that we don't want anyone to know about. You have your…uh…your hobby and I have more than one secret that no one needs to know. So, you have no worries on my end. I want Staci to stay safe. No one has to know that she's not my child and no one questions my role in her life since we do look alike. I think that we are safe and if anyone does go snooping, they will find her birth certificate with my name on it …"

"And no father listed." Christian finished. He had to admit that she was an intelligent little sneak. She knew how to work the system to her advantage and her sharp mind was always working. "What about us?"

"There is no us."

"We have a relationship through that little girl down the hall."

Ana felt her heart jump a beat. Where was he going with this conversation? What did he want from her? "We are her parents." She said lightly.

"We are more than that, Ana." His grey eyes looked over her intensely. She could see desire in his eyes but she knew she could never be what he wanted. She would never let a man hurt her ever again. She shook her head. "We are, Ana. I know you feel it. I felt it that day you nearly plowed me over."

"In a sense, Christian, we are siblings. There is nothing between us and …"

Before she could say more, he was standing over her desk with his hands placed on the find walnut top leaning into her face. "We are not siblings. You are the biological daughter of my adopted father. I am the biological father of your adopted daughter."

"I know the facts, Christian." She sat back from her desk and away from his warmth. "And, you are a Dominant in a lifestyle that I have no wish to participate in. I don't see where we have a relationship other more than the care and well-being of a little girl."

He had to admire her spunk and courage. She wasn't afraid of him. He liked the way her blue eyes blazed with fire. "You are a rare woman, Anastasia Steele, and I look forward to knowing all your secrets." His eyes raced over her and she knew it wasn't about her life that he was speaking about. He wanted her. He wanted her just as he wanted Amanda and had her.

Ana arose from her chair and his eyes followed her movements. "My "secrets" are mine and I do not wish to share them with you." Christian was amused when she brought her hands up and crooked her fingers to mimic colons around the word secrets. "Don't ever think that you can seduce me?"

The challenge was set. She threw the gauntlet down at his feet. "Do you wish to challenge me and my abilities with the opposite sex?"

"No." She answered flabbergasted by his steamy grey eyes and husky deep voice. Besides his handsome face and perfect well-formed body, his voice could tempt a nun out of her habit into his bed.

"Oh, Anastasia, I will more than happy to take your challenge and believe me when I say that you will enjoy your defeat in my bed."

Ana's mouth dropped opened. Score one for Christian who finally got the last word in. She watched him turn around and leave her office while stating something to the effect that he enjoyed his evening and his gifts of the scrapbook, monogrammed leather driving gloves, and the matching cuff links and tie clip. She only moved when she heard the door open and close and she knew that he was gone. Ana forced her limbs to move as she followed his footsteps into the living room. She saw that he had indeed left her home. His gifts were collected and gone. She walked to the door and locked it securing her home but not the excitement in her heart.

xxXXXxx

Mia didn't actually hate her job. She just hated the early hours that Ana put in. Most of the time, Ana was at work before Carrick. Ana was a fair boss and she was patient. Mia knew that a more qualified applicant could do her job so she tried to be grateful for this opportunity, besides it got her parents and brothers off her back. She was gainfully employed. For the first time in a long time, Carrick and Grace were proud of her. They bragged about their daughter who worked so hard at her father's law firm. Maybe they were shocked that she had been working for over three months without complaint. Mia did like and admire Ana a great deal. The young woman could be very seriously intense, but once in awhile, Ana enjoyed a drink with colleagues showing her charming and fun side. Mia knew that not many people saw this side of the ultra private young lawyer. Ana was a hard working lawyer and very loving mother. Many times Mia had transferred a call from the nanny straight to Ana no matter what she was doing or whom she was meeting with. In Ana's eyes, Staci came first. The one sad situation that bothered Mia was that Ana had no personal calls from male suitors or female suitors. Mia could not understand why someone as beautiful as Ana did not have a lover in her life. As like others in the firm, Mia believed that, the child's father had broke Ana's heart and she refused to date even though the single and a few married men who worked in the firm asked her out.

Mia gently knocked on Ana's office door and waited for permission to enter. She opened the door to find Ana sitting on the sofa pulling on a pair of knee-high stockings. "Did you get a run?"

"Yes, I snagged my stocking on a chair in the conference room." Ana smoothed down the silky material then quickly attached the garter. She slid into her four-inch Manolo Blahniks. "Did the Simmons deposition come in?"

"Yes, Miss Steele and I forwarded it onto Mr. Grey per your instruction." Mia smiled as Ana nodded approval. "Mr. Crawford called and asked for a meeting next week."

"Call him back and tell him that I will not meet with him until he agrees to our client's demands over the Parkinson Properties, then I will meet with him over negotiations over the rest of the properties." Ana went to her desk and shut down her computer. It was Friday and she wanted to get out of the office early. "I am leaving early this afternoon. You and Danya may leave early also. I hope you have a wonderful weekend."

"Any plans, Miss Steele?"

"Yes, I am taking Staci to see her grandfather in Montesano."

"I was hoping that we could go out sometime." Mia said with a smile. "Just do some clubbing and maybe meet some new friends."

"When you say friends, you mean men?" Ana had to laugh. For the last two weeks, Mia has been trying to set her up on a date. First, it was Ethan Kavanagh, Kate's brother and then Rick Herrold, an ex-boyfriend of Mia's. Ana did enjoy spending time with Ethan but she could tell that Ethan had eyes for Mia. The evening out with Rick Herrold was a disaster. He was a loud blowhole who spoke of nothing but his wealth and cars. One hour was enough with Rick and Ana used her daughter as an excuse to cut the evening short and leave. "Thank you for the invitation, Mia, but I have plans with my daughter and father."

"Maybe some other time, then?"

"Of course, Mia." Ana found her briefcase and purse. "I will see you Monday morning."

"Yes, Miss Steele." Mia said with a smile. They left Ana's office together.

"Danya, Mia, I wish you a great weekend." She gave Mia a sly smile. Ana knew that Mia loved to go out dancing and drinking. "Be safe, ladies."

"Good evening, Miss Steele." Danya said with her always happy smile.

Ana smiled when she came out of the elevator to find a certain copper-haired man leaning against her car. He smiled at her with a panty-dropping smile. She ignored the deep feeling of sexual stirring that pitted in her stomach. Every Friday since their Christmas celebration, Christian would meet her after work and ride home with her to visit with Staci and share their dinner. She stood before him. "Hello Mr. Grey."

"Miss Steele. You are as lovely as ever." He drawled looking over her. He gave a little laugh when she unlocked her car. He noticed that she only drove the SUV he gave her for Christmas when Staci was with her. "Would you like me to drive?"

"Actually, no." She replied with a tight smile. "How was your day, dear?"

Once again, his laughter played upon her senses. It was their little joke. One day a week, they played at being a family for Staci. He would spend his Friday evenings at Ana's home then leave after Staci went to bed. They told no one their arrangement except for Taylor who had to know for security reasons. Ana was able to get Christian to suspend the security detail outside her home with a compromise that she let security cameras be installed along the perimeter of her home with the feed going directly to the Security Suite at Escala. She kept her privacy and Christian had a measure of security and control.

"I had a great day." He said as he slid into the car. "And, what about you?"

"I won the Purcell case today. Carrick was more than happy." She said as she started her new car that she purchased only two weeks ago, a champagne colored Lincoln MKZ. It was pure luxury and she was proud that she paid cash for it. "And, my other client won his case because the DA dropped the charges due to insufficient evidence."

"Glad you had a good day." Christian said with a smile. He found that these Friday night visits were the highlight of his week. He even changed his schedule with his latest Sub to where she didn't arrive until nine in the evening. "I was looking at preschools in the Seattle area the other day…"

"Preschools? Christian, she's not even two years old. She's not ready for Preschool." Ana said as she sped into Seattle traffic. "She's not even potty-trained."

"We still have to check them out and make sure that they are good enough for our daughter. Of course, I need to know that they have adequate security."

When he said "our daughter" Ana had to smile. She actually found pleasure in his words. In the last few months, they had learned to navigate around each other's needs and personalities. They conceded that each had to have a certain amount of a control and they were learning how to compromise. "I don't want her in public school." She said lowly. "I know that sounds snobbish, but I got a very good education at the private school I attended. Of course, the school has to be a day school. I couldn't send her away."

"Of course." Christian said as he fumbled with his ringing phone. He looked at the caller I.D. and frowned. He muted the ringing and let the call go to his message service. "Sorry about that."

"You could have answered. I wouldn't mind."  
"Just business that can wait until Monday." He replied as he slid the phone into his suit jacket. "So, what's for dinner tonight?"

"I have a roast with potatoes, carrots, and onions in the crock pot." She laughed at his shocked face. "Yup, the crock pot is the working mother's best friend."

"I do love a good roast dinner. You should let me be in charge of dinner sometime."

"Uh, no thanks. You can't cook." She declared laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha. I would order in or have Mrs. Jones fix us something."

Ana thought about that for a while and made a decision. She pulled into her driveway and waited for the garage door to open then pulled in. "Not to be rude, but I don't want to take Staci to your apartment."

"She wrote about my apartment didn't she?" Ana nodded which made him look away in shame and guilt. "You both would be safe there."

Ana didn't want to explain her feelings about his playboy pad. She didn't think it would be appropriate to take Staci to the place where her mother engaged in a BDSM relationship. "Christian, it's best that we stay at my place."

"I understand." He swiped his large hand through his copper curls. "You are worried."

"Listen, it's your life. What you do in your home is your business, not mine, however, Staci is my business and I don't want her exposed to any of your extra-curriculum activities or meeting your friends."

As the garage door came down, they climbed out of the car and made their way into the house. Ana placed her briefcase and purse on the kitchen island and called out to Staci that she was home. A few seconds later, the squeal of a little girl filled the room as she ran to find her momma. Ana swung Staci around then embraced her warmly with kisses. "And, how is my baby girl? Did you miss me, Staci Beth? I missed you so much today."

"Mama…"Staci placed her little dimpled hands on each side of Ana's face. "Me pway."

"You played? With Fallon?" Staci nodded. "I brought Christian home for dinner." They turned to Christian. Even though he had been having Friday Night Dinner's with them for three months, Staci was still leery of him. She waved at him but she did not attempt to reach for him.

With a smile, Christian stepped toward them and bent down to give her a soft kiss on her forehead. She turned back into her mother's shoulder. "She is still scared of me."

"She will come around. Patience."

Patience was not Christian Grey's forte. He only stared down at Ana's big blue eyes. She gave him a small smile. "I'm trying very hard, Ana."

"I know and you are doing very well." She carried Staci through the kitchen and into the living room where Fallon was picking up toys. "Hello Fallon."

"Hello, Miss Steele." Fallon blushed when she saw Christian following. He was so handsome that she found it hard to speak when he was around. His grey eyes and that body made her nearly swoon. She could not understand why Ana wasn't involved sexually with this man. He looked like sex. Everything about this man yelled carnal knowledge. "Mr. Grey." He only nodded at her. "Miss Steele, I'm going to head home now."

"Thank you, Fallon. Have a nice weekend."

After Fallon left, Ana and Christian sat on the floor with Staci. It always took awhile for Staci to get comfortable enough to sit next to Christian. Ana would have to sit next to him for awhile with Staci on her lap. Christian struggled to keep himself under control as Ana's scent enveloped him. He knew he still wanted her but he kept from chasing her because she was Staci's mother. For now, he would be happy with the friendship that was developing between them. His eyes softened when he looked upon Ana and their child. For once in his life, he experienced peace. He was happy here with these two females and he was finding it harder and harder to leave when Staci went to bed. "Ana, I have a very important question that I want to ask you."

"Okay. Go ahead."

He took a breath. "After we get this little one played with, fed, bathed, and off to bed."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter may be very difficult for anyone to read if they have been subject to any kind of abuse. I will warn you that Ana's past is talked about and I did not want anyone who has been abused to read this without fair warning. Thank you for reading. **

**Legal stuff: I do not own the characters of FSoG. They belong to E.L. James. I own all original characters and the storyline. **

**Chapter 14:**

Ana swallowed a sip of wine as Christian paced back and forth in front of her. For some reason, he was extremely nervous to ask her something. Her heart was racing in fear that he wanted a weekend alone with Staci. She knew that he was frustrated that their daughter had little interaction with him when he was with her.

"I …" He started then he turned towards her and went to his knees before her. "I need more, Ana. I hate only staying here until she goes to bed then I have to leave."

"You want her with you at your apartment." She felt her head begin to pound.

"Actually, no. I understand your hesitance about that. I want to stay here during the weekends. I want to have breakfast with her…and you. I want us to be a real family."

Ana had to laugh. "Well, hell, Christian, why don't we just get married and you just move in?"

"Okay." He said after he thought about her last statement for about three seconds.

"Christian, I'm joking. We can't get married. You don't love me and I don't love you."

"Yes, but we both love Staci." He reached out and took her wine glass from her hands. "Listen, we are good friends now…and yes, I will admit it that I want you like I've never wanted anything before in my life. I think you find me very attractive."

Ana shook her head. "Christian, this is crazy. You can't want me. I'm not want you need or want in a woman…and I know you have a Sub waiting for you right now at Escala."

"I don't want to go back to Escala tonight." He moved closer to her, his hands supporting his upper body on her firm thighs. "I want to stay here with you and Staci."

"No, Christian." She said softly. "You have company waiting for you. I think you should leave."

"Ana, please." He leaned closer into her personal space. Their lips were so close. He could feel her breath on his face and it made his heart race faster. He did want this woman so much. "Please let me stay the night. I promise to behave. I will sleep anywhere you want me too."

She laughed gently. "Alright then…you can sleep in your own bed in your own apartment." She smiled when he gave her that smirk.

Christian loved the way that she challenged him. She wasn't afraid of him and that was refreshing. "Ana, are you being difficult for a reason?" He trailed his nose up and down hers, the intimacy so strong that he felt himself harden. "Please don't turn me down. I can't take another rejection at your hands."

Those grey eyes were pleading and begging. She could hardly say no to Staci when she pulled out those sad puppy dog eyes and Christian was even more dangerous than their daughter was. "Nothing good could come from you staying here." He closed his eyes and ran their noses together once again. "Christian, don't."

"Please let me stay. I will fix breakfast in the morning."

"You can't cook, remember?"

"Ok, I'll make the tea and coffee." He opened his eyes to stare into her blue depths. "Anastasia?" His hand gently caressed her cheek. "I will be the perfect houseguest. I won't drink out of the milk carton, I won't leave wet towels on the bathroom floor, and I even promise to make my own bed in the morning."

"You will sleep in the guestroom and you don't even think about knocking on my door…do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'm." His hand threaded through her hair. As he suspected her hair was like silk sliding through his fingers. "Can I kiss you goodnight?"

"If you insist."

He chuckled lightly then gently kissed her left cheek, then her right cheek, and then let his lips grazed across hers. "Thank you, Ana."

Ana swallowed hard. She clinched her thighs tightly and tried to control the naughty thoughts that were swimming around in her head. "I will show you to the guest room."

They stood at the door of the guestroom. Ana opened it and motioned him to enter. "Good night, Christian."

"What? No goodnight kiss?" He frowned but then it grew into a smile when she rolled her eyes. She started to leave when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "Good night, Anastasia." His mouth captured hers for a proper kiss. She resisted for a few seconds but then responded hotly. Her tongue slipped through his lips and swirled around his. He held her even tighter. As soon as the kiss started, he ended it and let her go. "Sweet dreams, Ana." He left her in the hallway as he went into the guestroom shutting the door.

She stood there for a few moments trying to decide her next move. She raised her arm to knock but stopped herself. Nothing good could come from knocking on his door. They would only disappoint and hurt each other. He only knew what he was taught and she knew she was frigid. She could never lie beneath him and let him … she couldn't even think about it. She turned and left the door. She went into Staci's nursery and gazed upon the sleeping face of the most beautiful child in the world. She took responsibility for this angel because she knew she would never have children of her own. How could she have children when she couldn't have sex with a man? Staci was her dream come true. "I love you Staci Beth."

To Christian this night would never end. Down the hall from him was the woman he wanted and he couldn't touch her. She wouldn't let him touch her. This was new for him. Most women threw themselves at him, but not Ana. She denied him and herself such pleasures. He could hear her moving around in the house. She went up and down the hallway going from her room to Staci's nursery. He knew that she was worried about him spending the night. "Come to me, Ana." He whispered into the darkness. "Come to me, baby."

She never went to his room and as he promised, he was the perfect houseguest. He made his bed, cleaned up the bathroom, and he would never drink milk out of a carton. He woke up before she did so he made his way to the kitchen and started the coffee and the teakettle. He was drinking a cup of coffee when Ana made her way into the kitchen. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of lounging shorts with a battered old flannel rope. He frowned. She should be wearing silks, satins, and laces. If she were his, he would make sure that only the purest of silks would touch her beautiful creamy skin.

"Good morning." Christian said over his coffee cup. "Teakettle is ready."

"Thanks." She said lowly. Ana was not a morning person especially since she didn't get a wink of sleep. She was quiet as she prepared her tea. She turned and faced him. "Staci won't be up for awhile." She looked up at the kitchen clock and it was five thirty in the morning. "You hungry?"

"Some."

"I can make anything you want."

Christian's eyebrows went up in amusement. "Alright, make me another child. Let's give Staci a little brother or sister."

The shock of his words made her falter. She nearly fell over. "I don't think you are funny, Christian."

"I'm not being funny. I am dead serious." He put down his coffee cup. "I want more children and I want my children with you."

"God, you never let up." She had to shake her head and laugh. "Christian, as much as I find you attractive…probably the most attractive man I have ever seen in my life…I cannot have sex with you…or with any man." The tears welled up in her eyes. The ever present pain of her shortcoming shot through her gut. "I am frigid. I don't have sex because I can't stand to be touched by a man or even a woman if it is to deal with sex." Her secret was out. He finally knew. She refused to look at him and let him see her shame that she was not a real woman. She would never experience the ecstasy of passion and the sweetness of love.

Her words made the ornery smirk slide off Christian's face. Frigid? "I don't understand…why?"

She had to find a way to explain it to him without actually seeing the horrible memory playing over and over in her brain. "I … was … raped." The words came out raw and slow. "He raped me repeatedly. She never…she saw it…she didn't stop him. She let him do that to me." The tears were rolling down her cheeks. "He beat me then he tied me down to the bed and he whipped me with his belt…before he…" Ana dropped her teacup and it smashed into pieces by her feet. "She never stopped him. She just left me there. My mother left me to be raped by her husband."

Christian came over the kitchen island and caught her before she collapsed on the floor. "Oh, god, Ana…I didn't know. I swear, I never knew. Oh, baby…how could she…what kind of mother…" He picked her and cradled her close to his chest. "No one will ever hurt you again. I swear, Ana…I won't let anyone hurt you." He carried her into the living room and sat with her on his lap. He gave her comfort by sitting quietly and letting her cry.

"She left the house laughing. She left me there with him knowing what he was going to do…what he had already done." Ana squeezed her eyes tight trying to get the memory out of her head. "I hate her so much, Christian. I hate her for what she did. She gave me to him…she watched as he…she sat and watched. She didn't care about me…she never did…she hated me."

Christian was horrified hearing her story. He held her tighter wanting to absorb all her pain and relieve her of the horrid memories that made her cry. "Baby." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"I … I went to the hospital and told the nurses what happened to me because I was so sick all the time. He got me pregnant. I was thirteen years old and pregnant with his child."

"That's when Dad and Ray finally got you back." She nodded as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I would only give my Dad's name so he would have to come and get me. I never mentioned her or his name." She sobbed against his chest. "I wanted my Dad."

"Of course, you did." He kissed her head once again.

Once the floodgates were opened, Ana couldn't stop. The words rolled out of her along with the pain and despair. "Daddy signed the papers for the abortion. I was too little to give birth…and…I didn't want it. I didn't want that thing inside me. Daddy said it wouldn't hurt…and he would be there when I woke up…he would make everything right again. When I woke up, Dad was in the chair next to me and Carrick was in a chair at the end of my bed. They were watching over me…keeping them away. Stephen was arrested that day for rape and assault and Carla…she was arrested also for endangering the life of a minor. Daddy took me home a few days later…and then Carrick and Grace…they found me…they helped Daddy get me the help that I needed…therapy, testing, schooling…everything."

Christian closed his eyes and let her cry against the front of his shirt. He held her close. "I will keep you safe now." He gritted his teeth. "No one will ever hurt you again."

When she fell asleep in tears, Christian gently placed her back in her bed and covered her up. She looked so small in her bed. He was frowning as he remembered her words. The treatment she experienced was worse than anything he could imagine. Who could do that to a child and her mother…how could she sit there and watch a monster beat and rape her daughter? He heard Staci cry out for her Mama. He quickly went to the nursery so Ana could sleep. The moment that Staci saw him, she began to cry harder.

"Shhh, shhh,…it's alright, little one, Daddy's here. Mommy is asleep." He picked her up and cuddled her close. "How about some breakfast? I wonder what you can eat." He laughed. "Oh, I know…I will call my Mommy. She always knows what to do."

Grace made record time driving to Ana's home. She breezed into the house like a hurricane taking over, taking care of Staci with a quick breakfast of oatmeal, and then checking on Ana. Christian explained about Ana's meltdown.

"She'll be fine. She just needed to shut down for a bit, but I will make sure that she talks to Steffi." Grace put her stethoscope back into her bag. She smiled at her son. "You can go home now."

"I'm not leaving, Mom. She needs me and Staci…she needs me also."

"I can care for them." Grace escorted Christian to the hallway. "Listen, this is a very delicate situation."

"I know what happened to her in Texas. She told me." He whispered.

"Listen, she doesn't know about Carrick…I know that your father told you. I don't want her finding out by accident."

"Mom, she already knows. She figured it out long time ago." He closed the door behind them. "Don't you think it's time for all these secrets to stop? Ana is Carrick's biological daughter, Staci is my biological daughter, and I am fucking in love with both of them."

"Christian." Grace breathed as her hand went to her throat. He was in love. He admitted that he was in love with Ana. She wanted to laugh aloud with joy. "You love her?"

He closed his eyes. Damn, this was one fucked up situation. He, a fucking Dom was in love with a woman who was abused physically and sexually. He could never be in a BDSM relationship with this woman, but he didn't give a damn. He wanted Ana and he didn't care what he had to give up to have her, to keep her safe, to give her security. He would give up the lifestyle. "I want her and Staci in my life forever."

"Thank God…oh Christian, don't make the same mistakes Carrick and I did with Ana. We should have fought harder for her." She began to cry. "It's our fault that she was abused in Texas. We should have made Carla give her to us when she was born. Christian, we always loved her. It killed your Dad to leave her at Ray's but he thought he was protecting me and our family."

Christian pulled his Mom into his embrace. "Mom, don't cry. It's not your fault. It's that bastard's fault…he did this to her…and that woman. If I ever get my hands on either of them…"

"Christian, don't hurt her. If you love her, don't ever hurt her like Carrick…did me." She swallowed a sob. "I still love him, I have always loved him, but the pain…oh god, Christian when he told me about the affair with a damn teenager then later when I found out she was pregnant…fuck it hurt so much. She gave him a child. She gave him the child I couldn't give him."

"Mom." He held her close for the first time since she adopted him. This was a fucked up day. The women in his life were full of tears. First, Ana, then Staci, and now, his mom. He sighed heavily. So, this is what it's like to have a normal life with emotions. "Mom, you did the best that you could do with the circumstance presented to you. I know Dad loves you more than anything."

They stood in the middle of Ana's hallway holding each other. Most of the secrets were out in the open now. He knew that soon he would have to tell them about his own secrets. It was time for the slate of their lives to be wiped clean so they all could move on with their lives. He needed to be cleaned, to be purified from the life that he lived so that he could be worthy of Ana and Staci. It was time to grow up. It was time to be a real man. It was time to give and receive love. He was ready to move forward in life and actually have a life that was truly a life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Carrick stood at the window of his home office that looked out over his wife's dormant rose gardens. His hands clasped behind his back as he stared out the window and wondered how long winter would hang around. He was ready for spring. He wanted to see new growth, green grass, leaves on the trees and flowers. However, today it was snowing, the perfect weather for his mood.

"Carrick?" Grace said softly as she stepped into the room. She sighed lightly when she saw his silhouette at the window. He was as tall as ever and so well built. The years had been kind to Carrick. He only grew more handsome. "Honey, dinner is almost ready."

"I'm not hungry, Gracie." He said lowly. He turned to her and she knew that his heart was heavy. There had not been any word from Ana in the last week. She left on a sabbatical for an undetermined amount of time.

"She will be fine. Give her time, Cary."

"She hates me. I knew she would someday."

"She does not hate you. She is working through the pain. This is something she has to do. You understand don't you?"

"I'm trying. Why didn't she tell us that she knew? All this time, she knew…and Carla, damn her soul to hell for all eternity for telling her that way."

Grace sat down on the leather sofa. She was exhausted. All these secrets revealed were taking a toll on her. She worried about Carrick, about Ana and Staci, Christian and they still had to tell the other two children. She was worried how Elliot and Mia would take the news that Carrick was the biological father of Ana. "Has Ray heard from her?"

"No." Carrick approached his wife. "He blames me for this. He asked me to stay away from her, but I wouldn't listen. I wanted her with me. He had her most of her life and I wanted to do something…anything I could for her." He hung his head. "My selfishness has done nothing but hurt the people that I love."

"Honey, we did what we could. Carla didn't make this easy for us. We begged her to let us adopt Ana, but she wouldn't have it." Grace felt the tears threatening to fall. "I would have raised her as my own. I would have loved her just as much as the boys and Mia."

"I know, my darling girl." He kneeled down in front of her. "I love you, Grace. I am so sorry for all the anguish and pain that I have caused you."

"You were forgiven years ago, Cary. This isn't your fault. Ana just needed to get away for a while and get her head straight. Steffanie thought it would be best if Ana took a small vacation from all this."

"I know you really like Dr. Crawford…Steffanie, but I don't see how running away…"

"She didn't run away. She is off relaxing at an undisclosed place." Grace understood that Carrick wanted to be the one that healed his daughter, but Ana needed professional help. "Carrick she told Christian her deepest and darkest secret…she had a breakthrough. We just have to be patient and let her heal."

"How is Christian doing caring for Staci?"

"He took time off from GEH to stay home with her. He is staying at Ana's. He and Ana thought it would be best for Staci to stay in her own home. Gail helps out and of course, Fallon is there during the day."

"I want her to come home, Grace." Carrick laid his head into his wife's lap and his arms went around her trim waist. "I don't want her to hurt anymore."

Grace caressed the soft tendrils of his slightly graying hair. "I know, sweetheart. I want her to come home also."

The beauty of Sedona, Arizona was not lost on Ana as she walked through the grounds of the exclusive and private spa that Dr. Crawford recommended. She registered for two weeks of intense therapy to deal with her issues of intimacy and distrust of males. Ana was no stranger to therapy since she underwent Prolong Exposure or PE and other forms of therapy to deal with the aftermath of the rape.

She sat by herself on a bench carved from the red rock that Sedona was famous for and watched the setting sun. The beauty of the glowing red rocks almost made her cry. She sighed heavily as the sun dipped lower and lower in the sky. Nighttime was the worst time for her. Her thoughts went to her daughter and she wanted to hold Staci close in her arms. She worried if Christian was making sure that Staci ate her vegetables and got enough sleep. Did he remember that Staci couldn't sleep without her favorite blanket? Was Staci accepting him as her caregiver? Her worst fear was that Staci was crying all the time and Christian not able to handle it. Would he run off and leave her with Fallon or Grace? She shook her head. She had to stop thinking the worst-case scenario. She was about to return to her room when a young girl approached her.

"Can I sit with you?" The girl asked. Ana decided that this little redhead was about fifteen or sixteen years old. "If I am bothering you, I can leave."

"No, it's alright. Please, sit." Ana gave her a gentle smile. They were in the same group therapy class. Her name was Tracy. "Did you have dinner?"

"I got some food down." Tracy brought her knees up and hugged them, which Ana knew was a protective measure on Tracy's part.

"You cried a lot today." Tracy said lowly.

"I know." Ana folded her arms over her chest. "It was a hard day."

Tracy only nodded. "Does the pain ever go away?" She asked with hope. "Will I ever be normal?"

"You are normal, Tracy. The man who abused you is not normal. This isn't your fault." Ana declared in a soft and caring tone.

They sat in quiet contemplation of the series of events that brought both of them to this retreat. Each was fighting demons that threaten to destroy their self-confidence and the ability to find happiness.

"He was my best friend. He said that he loved me…and then he…he hurt me."

Ana closed her eyes. "He was my step-father. He beat me and left me pregnant."

"Oh, god…what happened to the baby?"

"I was thirteen years old. The pregnancy was terminated. It was decided that I was too small to deliver safely and I didn't want it inside me."

"He gave me gonorrhea." Tracy rocked back and forth. "I hate him."

"I know." Ana replied. She put her arm about the young girl. "You will get stronger every day."

Tracy leaned into Ana. "My parents don't want to deal with it. They sent me here and they went to Europe." She wiped away a tear. "My Dad won't even look at me. I think he blames me."

"You are not to blame, Tracy. You did nothing wrong…the man who raped you did the wrong."

They sat together giving each other comfort. They understood each other's pain and fears. Ana gently caressed the young girl's hair in a loving, motherly way. When the sun finally slid past the horizon, the stars were shining bright and Ana knew it was time for them to return to their rooms. "We better get back."

"Ana, I hope all your dreams come true." Tracy said softly.

"So do I." Ana whispered. Her dreams were full of Staci and a grey-eyed man who held her close while she relived her worst nightmare one morning. Maybe there was hope for her yet. She was actually thinking about a man. She thought about Christian and wondered if there was a possibility of a future between them. "So, do I."

**Christian's POV:**

I have never taken the time to explain anything to anyone. I don't need to. My word is law in my world, but then, Ana came into my life. She just blew into my world and turned it upside down, inside out and every which way! Within a short amount of time, I learned that I had a child and that child is the legal ward of a woman that caused the chaos in my well-ordered life. I admit it. I am in love with Anastasia Rose Steel. Most people would not think such a statement is very important, however, I don't do love. I don't know love. I never acknowledged love. It was a faded concept to me, a word that I never used or wanted to hear. Love is now the word that I want to hear from two people. I want them to hold me and say, "I love you, Christian, I love you, Daddy". I want Ana and my daughter to love me.

Anastasia Elizabeth Steele or Staci Beth as Ana likes to call her is a beautiful child. They look so much alike that I forget that Ana is not her biological mother. The first day I spent with Staci I was scared shitless. I am a man who controls billions of dollars. I employ tens of thousands of people and I make decisions every day that can make or break a person or company, but that doesn't mean shit to a toddler. Staci does not care that I wear a three thousand dollar suit or that my shoes are made from Italian leather. She made me feel like I am unable to do anything correctly. She hates my cooking, but I really can't blame her. I don't hold her like Ana does nor do I know her daily routine. I couldn't get her to go down for a nap and who knew a little kid could yell and cry that long. I finally had to ask for help because her screaming was peeling the paint from the wall. How in the hell does Ana do it? How does she stay so calm and patient? I called Fallon to help me. In just a few minutes, Fallon had Staci calm and asleep. I was so grateful that I bought Fallon a new car. While Staci slept, I tried to get some work done using my Blackberry, but I couldn't concentrate because I kept checking on Staci. I couldn't find the monitor. God only knows where it ended up. I will have to make sure that I go through the trash just in case Staci got a hold of it and decided to play basketball star. I noticed that she loves to throw things in the wastebasket such as my phone, my shoes, her sippy cups, hell, just anything she can get her little paws on!

The second day wasn't much better. I gave up early and asked Fallon to help and teach me how to care for this little person. Once Fallon arrived, Staci calmed down. I don't think Staci likes me much. She stares at me with my own eyes and I know she thinks I am not good enough for her and Ana.

By the fifth day, Fallon didn't have to be called in. I took care of my daughter on my own and she didn't cry when I picked her up. I changed her diapers, gave her a bath, fed her on time, and I made sure that damn blanket was always handy. She sat with me and watch cartoons and until she fell asleep on my lap. I didn't want to wake her up so I laid down on the sofa and let her sleep on my chest. Oh, god, I fell deeper in love with my child. Her little face is so precious. She pouts when she sleeps. She looks like a little angel. I smell her hair and she smells so fresh, so clean and pure. She is everything I am not.

The seventh day, Staci is running a fever. I call my Mom in a panic. She arrives, examines her granddaughter and decides that Staci is teething. Teething? What in the hell is that? Mom laughs at me when she realizes that I don't have a freaking clue what she is talking about. She gives Staci a dose of baby teething pills that dissolve in Staci's mouth and it is supposed to relieve the pain. I think my Mom has gone bonkers when she tells me to wet and freeze a washcloth so Staci can chew on it later. Who in the hell chews on a frozen washcloth? Once again, Mom is laughing me. Crap, I don't know a thing about babies and their teeth.

I am frustrated once again but so is Staci. She eyes me with those cool grey eyes and she knows that I don't have a fucking clue about taking care of her and the house at the same time. I figure out very fast that it is impossible to clean a room with a toddler in it. How in the hell does Fallon or Ana do it? How do they care for a home and take care of child that has to be into everything? Staci decides that she wants to go outside and she stands by the door pointing. When I say no because I think it's too cold, she throws one hell of a fit. Jesus H. Christ…that girl has a set on lungs on her. I want to go hide in a corner or a closet. I realize that I am letting this little girl run roughshod over me. She needs to learn that I am the parent here and my law rules. I have to get control of this child or she is going to be a spoiled brat that no one can tolerate. I pick her up, carry her into the nursery and place her in her crib. She can throw her fit in there and I can get the living room picked up. How many fucking toys does this child have?

Ana has been gone for two weeks and somehow I have survived baby camp. Who knew such a little thing could be so demanding. I have to remember to show my Mom some extra consideration for all the crap she put up with me as I grew up.

I have Staci fed, bathed and freshly dressed in the sweetest little yellow dress. She looks so adorable especially after I got her hair brushed and put it up in pigtails. I tell her that Mommy will be home soon and she is all excited. She keeps running to the door. Hell, I am all excited also and I want to run to the door and find Ana standing there. These last two weeks have been hell. There has been no communication between us. Where she went does not allow their clients to have cell phones or internet access. It was their policy so the client was not divided with their attentions towards treatment. I had to accept this condition and prayed that this was the start of a new life for Ana, Staci, and me.

Even though Ana made the decision to seek help, I knew I had to make some changes in my own life. The first thing I did was terminate the contract between my current Sub and myself. She received the usual severance package then sent away with a very firm warning about the NDA she signed. Fuck, it's been two weeks and I can't even remember her name. The second thing I did was dismantle the playroom. It had to go. It represented a life that no longer held any passion for me. To tell the truth, I was bored in the lifestyle. I felt no excitement, no thrill of discovery…just women who would let me whip and fuck them. Most just wanted the money and the gifts but there had been a few who actually enjoyed the domination. Even though I got off on it for a time, I noticed it took longer and longer for me to get sexually aroused even though a naked woman sat waiting for me.

The third step of my transformation was John Flynn. I met with him every day for two hours. He was preparing me for a new life, giving me hope yet cautioning me that life was not always a bed of roses. There would be new challenges and a few setbacks; however, I had to remain patient with myself and with those who came into my life. He suggested that I find new ways to channel my energies. Notice, he did not say anger or pain he said energies. He suggested something more passive than I expected. I figured he would tell me to add more exercise to my routine or run farther than the usual five miles a day, but no, he tells me to keep a journal, to record what I felt, where I felt it, and how I perceived these emotions. With my usual skepticism, I now keep a damn diary. Ok, it's not a diary, it is a journal, whatever!

Two weeks without her and I think I am a starving man. How did I live all these years without Ana? And, just when did I start sounding like a girl…geez…if Elliot could hear these thoughts he would put me through the wringer. Then, I find myself smiling. She will be home sooner than later. Staci will be happy. I just wonder if she will let me stay here. Will she send me back to Escala? Fuck, I didn't think about that. She might not want or need me here. Okay, Grey, just calm down. Don't let your fucked up thoughts get carried away. DO NOT TRY TO CONTROL THIS SITUATION! Let things flow. Relax…breathe….go to your happy place…take one moment at a time. Relax. Relax. Relax. The door opens and she steps into the living room. My God, she is breathtaking! She looks well rested, well fed, and she is smiling. She drops down to her knees when Staci screams in delight and runs to her. They are embracing and kissing each other. I can hear their voices but it sounds so far away…where am I going? Why can't I make out their words?

"Christian?" Her voice beckons me back. "Christian?"

I jolt back into my body. She is standing before me holding a very happy Staci. "Anastasia." I breathe her name as if it is oxygen. She smiles tenderly up at me, and then she reaches out to me for an embrace. She and Staci fit perfectly in my arms. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you both also. It's good to be home." Ana looks up at me biting that full lower lip that I so desperately want to suck. "Thank you, Christian for taking care of Staci." With that, she reaches up on tippy toes and kisses me softly on the lips. A jolt of electricity races through my veins, through my body and my heart damn near explodes! A single sweet kiss turns me into putty in her hands. Then, she blows my mind. "I want you stay with us for a little longer, if you can."

Holy Bat Shit, Holy Mother of God, flick my Bick and start my ass on fire! I only nod keeping my emotions from turning me into a goof that dances around and does cartwheels in her living room. But, damn…that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. "…stay with us a little longer, if you can." Oh, fuck, baby…I have the rest of my life to stay with you and Staci.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: All FSoG characters are property of E.L. James. No copyright infringement is intended. I only own the storyline and original characters. Thank you for your kind reviews and PMs. I appreciate your support and the time you have spent reading my story and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter..."truth that is acknowledged and accepted is the purest form of truth"**

**Chapter 16:**

A smile graced the face of Ana when she looked up from a legal brief to find Christian Grey standing in the doorway of her office. He slowly yet gracefully walked into her office and closed the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey." She said as she stood. "And, what earns me this most pleasant diversion to my endless stacks of legal briefs?"

Christian's gray eyes swept over her. She wore black fitted slacks that emphasized her tiny waist and her delectable bottom. Her silk long-sleeve shirt was the same color of her crystal blue eyes. "Do I need a reason to visit?"

"Of course not." She returned to her seat.

"It is Friday and I've come to take you home." He said lowly.

She giggled softly. "Yesterday was Thursday and you took home also."

He sat on the edge of her desk. His long legs stretched in front of him. "I will take you home on every day that ends with "y"." He joked as he slanted his head making those silky bronze curls flop onto his forehead. "So, are we going to your place or mine?"

Ana bit her lips as she considered his question. Christian bought a home off the Sound and had it completely restored. Ana had her own suite of rooms there and spent most weekends there with Staci.

"I am assuming that Staci is at our home here in the city, so I think you should take me there."

"I still think that you and Staci should move in with me." He said as he leaned over to take her soft yet alluring scent of heather and Ana. "I have the room."

"Christian, I spend most weekends there…with you and Staci."

They spent most of their free time together at Ana's home in the city, which made Christian very happy. She knew that he had left the BDSM lifestyle and terminated his last Sub while she was in Arizona, two months ago. Slow and steady they became closer. They developed a friendship and learned to depend and trust each other.  
Those gray eyes sparkled as he leaned farther into her and kissed her forehead. "Come home with me, Ana." His lips found hers in a sweet kiss.

"Christian." She breathed as she broke off the kiss. "We can't."

"Why? You want me, Ana. You've already admitted that and I have been very straight forward with you about my feelings about you."

She wanted to fling her arms about his neck and press kisses up and down the thick column of his throat, but a nagging remnant of her past fears preventing her from moving. He explained the first week that she returned home from Arizona of his decision to be rid of the playroom and to leave the lifestyle. She also sat through his explanations of why he was led so easily into the BDSM lifestyle. Ana realized that they shared troubled pasts and maybe together they could heal. "We just started dating publically; Christian and we are in the office."

"People who date kiss, at least that's what Elliot tells me." He jokes. His eyes challenged her to face her fear. "Kiss me, Ana. It won't hurt your office."

Ana came to her feet. Even though Christian was sitting on her desk, he still towered over her. She stepped between his legs. She looked up at him. Her stomach knotted up from the struggle that waged inside her between fear and desire. "Why are you so patient with me? You can have any woman in the world, why me?"

His hand gently brushed away the wayward curl that escaped the messy bun that she wore. "You make me happy. You are not afraid of me…and you make me want to feel."

"But, we haven't…well you know." Her cheeks turned a delightful pink as she shyly looked away from his smiling face.

"John told us to take this slow and easy. We sleep together almost every night." He said as his arms gently went around her waist loosely. "We will make love when we both are ready."

She looked down at the mother of pearl buttons on his white linen shirt. "What if I can't?"

"Slow and easy, Ana. Look at the progress that we have made in the last two months. We can sit together holding each other. We hold hands. We lay in each other arms at night. You can touch me and I haven't been touched in years upon my chest and back. We are doing well, baby."

"But, you want more…you need it." She was embarrassed that she was still hesitant to take that final step with Christian. She wanted him. She dreamed about him every night. She had fantasies of making love to him, but something was holding her back. She feared that his patience would soon be ending and he would find sexual comfort somewhere else. "I do want to be with you, Christian." He brought her closer and pressed her close to his heart.

"It will happen when it's right for both of us." He pressed a kiss onto the top of her head. "Have you seen Dad? Elliot said Mom and Dad got in last night from their vacation to the Caribbean."

Ana could hear his heart beating through his shirt and feel the heat of his body envelope her and her senses. "I haven't had time to talk to him yet. Between my trial schedule and his we haven't had the time to sit down and have "the" talk with him."

"They know that we are dating." His hand stroked the graceful column of her neck. "Of course, the whole world knows thanks to _Seattle Nooz_ ." Her skin felt like silk. "According to Elliot, the folks are happy for us."

She giggled as she snuggled even closer to him. "I do adore Carrick, but Ray…he will always be my Daddy."

"Dad will understand."

Ana knew it was time to speak to Carrick about personal matters other than business or law. They spent the first month after her return skirting the issue between them and for the last three weeks, Carrick and Grace were on vacation. "I need to talk with him and Grace. Everything needs to be out in the open. There will be no more secrets between us, especially if you and I, well you know."

He chuckled deeply. They knew where they were heading but neither would say the "M" word. He wanted her in his life forever and he wanted more children with her. Together they would make a new life for themselves. For once, Christian had hope in his future. It did not look bleak and lonely anymore.

xxXXXxx

Staci held up her hands to Christian as he walked into the family room of his parent's home. She ran to him and with the clearest voice said. "Dada."

Ana followed Christian into the room just in time to hear her daughter say the precious word that Christian had been waiting for. When he picked up the little girl and swung her around, Ana had tears in her eyes. "Mama." Staci said pointing to Ana then turned back to Christian and placed her tiny hands on his face. "Dada."

"Yes, baby-girl. I'm your Mama and he is your Dada." Ana went to Christian's side and his arm went around her waist. "Christian, she figured it out." The tears came freely. "We are her parents."

"Yes, baby…and I think it's time to make it legal." He whispered to her. "I want you, Ana as my wife…not just as my girlfriend."

"We will discuss later." She whispered back with a sly smile. "It's time to have that discussion with Carrick…and Grace…alone." She looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "If I need you, I will call for you. I have never feared your father and I won't start now."

They sat in the quiet of Carrick's home study for quite awhile before anyone could find the words to begin the long awaited conversation. Grace sat with her husband on the sofa and Ana took a club chair before them.

"How was your vacation?" Ana finally said to break the ice. This was the first chance they had to speak since the Grey's returned home. Since Ana and Christian had to come to Grey Manor to retrieve their daughter from a daylong Grandparent's day, Ana figured this was the best time to engage this conversation.

"It was very nice." Grace answered in a rather high nervous voice. She cleared her throat. "Very relaxing."

Ana only nodded. "I don't know how to start this with tact and grace…so I will be blunt. I have known that you were my biological father since Texas. I knew when you came down with Dad to get me from the hospital." She folded her hands into her lap. "I never said anything because there was no need. You and Grace had your family, and I had Ray. He is my Dad. I carry his name."

"I am so sorry for what Carla and I did to you. It's not that you were not wanted…we did want you." Carrick stated. The years of guilt were evident on his face.

"But, Carla wouldn't hear of it." Grace injected quickly. "We wanted to adopt you, but she…"

Ana looked away not wanting to think about the bitch that gave birth to her. "It's all out in the open now. You are my sire, and I accept that, but I hope you understand that I cannot and I will not forsake my Dad. It was Ray who soothed my fears, who taught me to walk, to fish, to hunt, and all the other things he taught me. I love him very much, and in my heart he will always be my Daddy."

"Of course, my sweet girl, I would never try to replace Ray in your heart or memories. He raised you when I couldn't. He loved you when I wasn't allowed." Carrick felt his throat tighten with emotion. "I love him also. I am closer to him than my own brother."

Ana nodded knowing how close Ray and Carrick were. She prayed that her knowing the truth would not sour their relationship. "I don't want to cause any problems between anyone over this matter. What is done cannot be undone. I am at peace with this situation as you both should be."

Grace felt the tears welling in her eyes. She knew that goodness swelled in the bosom of this young lady. Ana was kind, generous, loving, and made a fantastic mother. "We do love you, Ana. We stayed away because…"

"Yes, I know, Ray told me." She smiled at them. "I don't want our friendship to change."

"Of course, it's going to change." Carrick stated. "You are my daughter, and I want to make sure that you are taken care of. I want you to know that you have a home with us. Ana, I never had the chance…"

Ana raised a hand to halt his words. "Carrick, I know that you love me and that you are proud of me. I have always seen it in your eyes. I've always known that you and Grace were here for me." She got up and walked over to them. She kneeled before them. "I am grateful for you both. I would not be the woman I am today if it wasn't for you both and Ray. I am a lucky, lucky girl because I have two wonderful fathers and a wonderful mother in Grace. My daughter is lucky because you are her Grandparents. Nothing has to change between us."

"We have to tell Elliot and Mia soon." Grace whispered.

"I don't see the need; however that is your decision." Ana declared. "I am with Christian now and we are making plans for our future. In due time, I will be their sister-in-law and your daughter-in-law."

Grace's talented hand went to her mouth to stifle her exclamation of joy. "He has proposed?"

"Not yet, but it will come when we are ready…and after he talks to Ray." She gave a small smile. "Of course, we want your blessings also…when it's time."

"Of course!" Both Grace and Carrick said in unison.

Ana hugged them both. "So, we are alright? Everything is good between us."

"Oh, my darling girl, yes…we were afraid that you would hate…I messed up when you were born. I should have fought harder for you. I should have taken Carla to court and won custody." Carrick lost his struggle with his emotions and the tears fell. "Forgive me for being a coward and for being so damn selfish. I swear Ana, I will never hurt you again." He held her close and kissed her forehead. "I do love you, my sweet girl. My daughter." He glazed into the tear-filled eyes of his beautiful wife. "Our daughter."

It was during this time of healing and acceptance that Christian and Staci rejoined the trio. He smiled as Ana went to him and he held her close. He kissed her on the forehead. "I see everything is alright." He whispered into her hair.

"We are good, but you better have that talk with Ray soon. I don't think your parents have the patience to wait much longer."

Christian's smile grew to fill his face completely. "Are you sure?"

"I have never been surer of anything in my life." She took Staci who struggled to get into her Momma's arms. "And, Christian…I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: To those who have asked if I was going to expand more about how Ana and Christian evolved into a relationship…yes, that is the plan. Don't worry…I will not leave you hanging.**

**Now for the legal stuff… I do not own the characters of FSoG, they are owned by the wonderful E.L. James, my hero and some say…my look-a-like (I wish). **

**Now, have fun reading. Have fun in life. Be good at being naughty!**

**Chapter 17**

Christian's POV

When Ana told me that I should have THE talk with Ray I nearly danced an Irish jig in joy. Of course, I don't know how to dance the jig, but that doesn't matter. I am in heaven. I have a beautiful daughter that calls me Dada, and her mother told me that she will say yes when I formally propose. I want the occasion to be special for her, the memory so intense that every time she spies her engagement ring that she smiles and knows that I am hopelessly in love with her.

I have to admit, I loved her the first time I saw her. When she ran into me in Dad's law offices I was mesmerized by her smell, her voice, those blue eyes, and damn…that body. I found out very quickly that Anastasia Steele is not a Submissive. She is charming with a sweet angelic face, but she is feisty, opinionated, hard-headed, intelligent, and to damn good for the likes of me. We did not start out as friends. In fact, she ran from me. She didn't want a thing to do with me, but me and my ego was not having any of that. I am Christian Grey and people do not say no to me! I did stalk her. I will admit it. It wasn't my finest hour and I will regret that I frightened her. However, Ana denying me was the best thing for me. I had to grow up and man up. If I wanted her I had to prove that I was worthy of her and she didn't make it easy for me. She knew me to well. She saw through my bullshit and she wasn't going to have it. Ana would never be my Sub!

She had secrets but then again, so do I. Those secrets brought us together. She knew already knew one of my darkest secrets that I participated in the BDSM lifestyle. She knew before I did that from an encounter in the lifestyle that I fathered a child. Her secret pertaining to my fatherhood is that she is the legal guardian and mother of my child. Her other secrets nearly kept us from being together. She is my adopted father's biological child and then the biggest secret…TEXAS!

Ana had to fix herself before anything could happen for us. She went to Arizona for a few weeks and when she came home to Staci and me, she had changed. She met us with a smile and for the first time, she kissed me. She asked me to stay a little longer and I have been living with her and Staci off and on ever since.

I will never forget her first night home from Arizona. Staci and I were so excited to have her home. I had a dinner catered for us since I can't cook to save my soul. We sat together at the table as a real family. I felt the change that night. I was someone's Dad, she was someone's Mom and together we are parents.

After playing with Staci then getting her off to bed, Ana and I sat in her living room. She made the first move by sitting next to me and asked to take my hand. We sat for a few moments holding our hands and feeling the warmth of each other's skin. When she spoke her voice was very soft. She was not a lawyer. She spoke as a woman with needs and desires that she was ready to accept.

"I have made changes in my life, Christian. I figured out a few things when in therapy." She looked down at our clasped hands. "I am scared of being intimate. I am afraid that being with a man will be like … him."

I nearly fell apart. I don't want her to be afraid of me. "Ana, I won't hurt you…and I would never force you to be intimate with me. It's not my style."

"But, you are a Dom."

"I was a Dom and the women that I was with came to me of their own free will. I never forced them. It was a mutual agreement spelled out in a contract." I cover our joined hands with my other hand. "I gave it up, Ana…for you and Staci. I want to be her Daddy, if you will let me."

"Christian, I would never take her away from you." She stared at our hands for a few moments then her other hand rested on mine. "I could never do that to her or you." We sat for a few minutes longer in silence. "I met a young girl at the retreat. She is fifteen years old and her best friend raped her. She was so distraught that she tried to commit suicide. She didn't want to live anymore because she thought she was to blame and she was ashamed of what was done to her. I saw myself in that little girl. I didn't hurt myself like she did, but I have been unfair to myself. I let him win. I let him rule my life. He stole a part of me and I never thought I could get it back. But, I did, Christian. I got it back when Staci came to me. My heart grew back." She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "I learned that I need to let myself heal not just for her, but for me. I deserve to have a life. I am worthy to have love and to love. I am not broken."

"Ana." I whispered her name. It hurt like to hell to hear her tell about that little girl, but I also heard victory in her voice. I don't know what happened in Arizona for sure, but as John Flynn would say, "Ana turned a corner".

"You once said that you wanted me and I said no. I'm tired of saying no, Christian. I do want to be loved, wanted, and even desired." She turned slightly to face me. "It's not going to be easy. I still have work to do, issues to work through, but if you want…that is if you are still interested…I would like to try…um…well you know…us."

Her eyes were wide searching my face. I wanted to grab her up in my arms and hold her tight, but I control myself. She needs our relationship to move slow. I get that. "Ana, I am very interested in us. I want us, but it has to happen at your pace. We both have issues that we need to address. There is so much that I want to share with you, Ana. I don't want any secrets between us."

"Christian, I don't know when I will be able to actually…well you know…" Her beautiful face turned a delightful shade of pink. "Can you wait for me?"

"Yes," I said in a near whisper. She is what I have been waiting for all my life. She is my future and I knew that the first time I saw her, the first time I touched her. "I need you, Ana, and I need my daughter. I want a life with you and Staci."

"Steffi says I am to take things slow. Babysteps." She looked down at our conjoined hands and smiled tenderly. "Like this."

I know who Steffi is. She is Ana's therapist and very well respected. John Flynn has high regards for her work. "I can do slow." I will do anything for her, anything to have her in my life. "When you need space I will return to Escala, but I would like to stay here as much as you and Staci want me."

"Staci would like that I think. I noticed she is very comfortable with you now. That is very good for her and you." She patted my hand. "I called Fallon before I got on the plane and she said that you were doing well caring for Staci."

I laughed lowly. "I had to call her a few times." I admitted. "I even had to call Mom in also when Staci was uncomfortable with teething."

"I am sure that Grace was more than happy to spend some time with Staci."

"She was in her element." I reply. "Ana, can I kiss you? You are so beautiful and I am trying so hard not to lose control here, but I've missed you so much. I need to kiss you." She smiles shyly at me but she leans into me. I feel my heart race wildly as her body presses into mine. She is made to be next to me. Our bodies fit perfectly together. I can't wait to make love to her for the first time. I just hope that I can control myself. I release my hands from hers and gently cup her face. Her skin is so soft, so warm, and touching her is like touching the wings of an angel. I dip down and gently capture her lips with mine. Her lips are so full and sweet. I feel her mouth open to accept my affections. Our tongues twirl and dance. I can feel her heart pounding as I pull her closer. I can feel her hands in my hair. I don't want to stop kissing her. I want this to never end, but we both need oxygen. I break off the kiss, but I keep us connected by touching our foreheads together. "You are so special, Ana. You make me whole."

"Oh, Christian." There were tears in her eyes, but I know they are happy tears. "My first real kiss and I wasn't afraid." She gave me that small smile of hers and I am elated. All those smiles will be mine forever.

The first week of her return, I stayed at her home with Staci but I slept in the guest room and I kept to my promise of being the perfect guest. We found our routine very early on where we both care for Staci. I am pretty good at the caregiver job. I don't freak out when giving Staci a bath or getting her dressed in the morning. I'm just not as fast as Ana. Staci comes to me easier but she still prefers Ana and I get that. Ana has been her rock for so long and I only played at Daddy on Friday nights, but that is going to change. I have signed up for Daddy duty for the rest of my life. I don't have a clue at times what I am doing, but Ana is there to guide me. She is a lot like my Mom, she has the patience of a saint.

Ana let me sleep with her for the first time during our third week together. It wasn't in the bedroom, but on the sofa. We had put Staci to bed and decided to watch a movie. She made popcorn and settled next to me with a blanket. I felt every cell in my body combust when she snuggled into my side with her legs folded underneath her. This was like a high school date that I never had the chance to experience. So, this is dating…it's not bad…actually…it feels damn good. I am acting like a normal person…a first for me! She fell asleep before the movie was even half way through. She is using my chest as a pillow and her small soft hand is on my belly. I didn't notice it at first until I felt this unfamiliar feeling of contentment spreading through me. I looked down to see what was causing this emotion. I was shocked that I didn't freak out. Her cheek is pressed into my left pectoral and her hand is just laying there on my abs. This wasn't something that was planned, it was just life happening in a flow that I never appreciated or let happen. I am the ultimate control-freak and every instance of my life is planned out for my protection or my own guilty pleasures. I laugh softly at myself for my foolishness. How did I live without her? Was I ever living?

The movie ended and I have no idea what happened. I was too caught up in wonderment of watching Ana sleep on my chest. I rearranged our positions for comfort and she is still beside me cuddled up into my side with her leg thrown over mine. I slept the rest of the night with her in my arms and I don't think I have ever slept so soundly and peacefully in my life. When I awoke in the morning, she was still beside me. Her beautiful face was soft and peaceful as an angel in prayer. I have it bad for this woman and that alone is a revelation that shocks all of heaven, earth, and hell! Christian Grey is in love!

"Ana." I whisper. "Baby, we need to get up. Staci."

"Shhh, it's the weekend. We can sleep in." She only cuddles closer and I can tell that she has gone back to sleep. Who am I to argue? I return to only sweet dreams.

Ana's POV

I have changed. I don't know how for certain, but my outlook on life has done a dramatic 180 degree turn around. I don't who to give the credit to. Staci? Christian? Tracy? Maybe, all three of them. I had an epiphany when I was in Arizona. I am worthy. I am a person with needs, wants, and desires that I have kept hidden from the world in fear of being hurt once again. I used my intelligence and my ambition to hide behind and never let another person get too close to me. Yes, I have friends, but they do not know me. Not even Daddy knew all my secrets. He never knew that I knew about Carrick being my biological father. He never knew that I trusted no one but him. But, now Daddy knows. I went home to Montesano the second week of my return from Arizona and told Dad everything. He was so frightened that I would forget him, but I reaffirmed our relationship with my promise of an undying love for him and a hug. Daddy has been the only man who could hug me, and he knew that, that is until Christian Grey came riding into town with his smirk, his good looks, and those eyes that seem to see inside me like no other.

As hard as I fought it, Christian got to me. My body craves him even though my mind is saying no. I had a deep struggle going on inside my head from the moment I ran into him at the office. I used his lifestyle against him to keep him away and I had an irrational fear that he was trying to take Staci away from me. I was in a panic thinking I was losing the last piece of Amanda and that small critically injured, almost non-existent sliver of a heart that was just beginning to beat. I pushed him away. I made myself try to hate him, but hell…this newfound heart of mine would not listen. When I was in Arizona, all I did was think about him. I thought about him with Staci. I thought about him without Staci. I actually had my first wetdream about him. I woke up feeling strange and drained yet excited. My body was on fire. Every inch of my skin seemed to be yelling out for his touch. I knew then, even though it was a physical attraction, there was something between Christian and me. I would be a fool not to examine these new emotions and see what could happen. I am tired of being constantly on guard. It's tiring. It's stressful and not good for me or for my daughter…I mean our daughter.

The first night home was sweet with Christian in charge of the meal. Of course, he can't cook. He burns water. It's for the best that Christian be kept out of the kitchen unless under strict supervision. We eat together as a family and I felt that peace that had eluded me all my life. I saw what could be and what I was so stubbornly fighting against because of fear. I had never experienced life such as this and it felt damn good. Seeing Staci smile at and comfortable with Christian benefited me greatly. Later that first night, we sat together and held hands. We kissed and it was my first real kiss from a man and I didn't feel like vomiting up my dinner. I knew then that my decision to let Christian into our lives was the correct one. I am scared to death but I will conquer this fear. I will not let husband #3 rule over my life anymore. I am reclaiming my body, soul, and life. And, into this new life, I want Christian Grey!

I slept with Christian for the first time on the sofa. We were watching some movie that I can't remember the name of and I was so comfortable that I feel asleep against him. Being the man that he is, he let me sleep. I know he has issues about touch, it's even worse than mine, so I am shocked that he didn't move me away. I woke up the next morning tangled about the poor man. Since it was the weekend, we didn't have to get up at the break of dawn to prepare for work and for once Staci was slept in. We lay together just talking for about thirty minutes and I could feel his strong hand caressing the skin of my exposed arm. He says that he likes to feel my skin and that my warmth soothes him. I feel the same way about him. Being close to him is soothing as well as exciting. I have hope that someday I will be able to give myself to him. I want him. I want to be his lover. It will take some time and a lot of hard work on both our parts, but I know we can do this together. People who were supposed to love us have damaged both of us and we understand each other. We are two halves of the same injured soul. We can heal each other and live up to the potential that is in us. A control-freak hot CEO and a cold overly ambitious lawyer can do this. We have the drive and the want to become mature adults and have a life together with our daughter.

Staci has Christian wrapped around her little finger. I can't believe that this hot-shot CEO who rules over everything in his world with an iron fist is controlled by a little girl with big grey eyes. She prefers me to him at the moment, but the way he spoils her that will be changing soon. I sat him down one evening and told him that he cannot give into her temper tantrums and that we did not need a spoiled brat on our hands. We both agreed that Staci was not going to become the cliché spoiled little rich girl. He is much firmer with her, but I can see that he wants to give her everything her little heart desires. I am a firm believer of giving a child everything they need and a little bit of what they want. I know she is too young to understand this but I feel we need to follow this mantra. Staci will know the exhilaration of hard work for obtaining a goal. She will have a safe home with good food, clean clothes, and an education that every child deserves, but I will not let her have over-the-top toys or give into her demands when I know that they are not beneficial to her. Christian, on the other hand, wants to give her the world on a silver platter. For now, he sees my point of view, when I use his sister as an example. Mia is a beautiful, intelligent young woman, but she is used to having her own way. She has neither ambition nor a drive to succeed. She is more than happy to live off her parents and brothers. Her goal in life is to party and find a rich husband who can give her the lifestyle that she is accustomed to thanks to the spoiling ways of her family. As much as I like Mia, I don't want that for our daughter.

During one of our evening talks on the sofa, Christian tells me that he bought a home on the Sound back in December. He has Elliot and his construction company working on the restoration of this fine old estate. When he shows me photographs of the property, I begin to laugh. I explain that I had looked at that estate but it was out of my price range, but thought it was the perfect home for a family. It is nestled away from the main roads with a meadow, trails to hike on through the wooded area, a private beach and enough room to add whatever the new owner wanted. Christian explained that he ordered a new boathouse, docks, and another house built for the security detail to live and work in. The main house is for family and will not have the trappings of Escala but will have the state of the art of security measures in play. Since I have never been to his apartment, I don't know what he means exactly about "the trappings" but I believe he is talking about the infamous playroom.

"I see you are wondering about "the trappings"? He asks with that lopsided ornery smirk that I have grown to love and see on a daily basis. "At Escala, security lives in the apartment with me, of course, in the servant quarters. My housekeeper also lives there."

"You must have wanted for privacy at times." I comment not really wanting to have this discussion. I fear it will lead to talk about his sexual exploits.

"I have privacy when I want it." He leans over and kisses my nose. "Even, in my apartment."

"I figured you would have security cameras all over the place." I offer with a sly smile. I wonder to myself if he was on a security tape screwing those women, but I don't ask. That was his life before me and it is none of my business.

"Do you want to see the apartment, Ana?" He asks studying my face.

"I don't know." I whisper back. Amanda had been there. It was where Staci was conceived. I don't know if I can face those ghosts of his pasts. I am still leery. I still fight the fear every day.

"I never videotaped them…or Amanda. Most of our time was in playroom. They never slept with me anywhere in at Escala. They had their room and if …well you know…security knew to switch off the cameras."

I have to change the subject. This is getting too much for me. "So, the new house, when are you moving in?"

"Elliot says soon." He reaches for me and pulls me close. "I want you and Staci to move in with me. It's your home also."

"Christian, …no…it's too soon." I leave his embrace standing up and feel like shit when I see the disappointment race across his illegally handsome face. "We will visit and maybe stay the weekends, but I will not move at this time."

"Alright, then." His voice is hard and sharp. I know he is pissed, but he has to see it's too soon for us to be moving in together. He stands to face me and make his argument. "But, I don't see the problem…I practically live here with you."

"Yes, but here I am secure. I feel safe here. Besides, you don't sleep in my bed and you have Escala to escape to if you wish. If I gave up my home, the only home that Staci has known for the last few months, what happens if we fail…you know…if this doesn't work out."

"I see your point. Damn, I hate arguing with you. You, milady always seem to win." He looks over me. I can see the desire in his eyes. The gray of his eyes darken with want and his body radiates heat that could scorch the earth. I know he longs to reach out and touch me. I take the initiative and step toward him. I want to touch him, but I don't. We are so close that we can feel each other's hearts beating. "You are going to drive me insane, woman."

"Good thing it's a short drive." I joke in return. We both laugh and do not notice that our hands have entwined. We seem to like to hold hands. He leans down and kisses my forehead and I raise my face to his to capture his lips. We both moan in pleasure as we melt into each other, but I am careful not to touch his chest with my hands. When he released my hands to encircle my waist, I snaked my hands behind his neck, mainly to hold on while I stepped on tippy-toes to reach him. Of course, I fall for a giant that probably stands good six or seven inches taller than I do. We kiss and kiss until we have to come up for air. "Christian, will you do something for me?"

"Anything, baby." He replies still planting kisses around my mouth and neck. It's getting easier to accept his hands and mouth on my body without freaking out.

"I want to try something tonight…if you are up for it." My face turns pink when I realized what I had said. "Don't smirk like that?"

"What?" He says trying to act innocent.

"You know what. Listen, if you want to," I stress the word want, "I would like to try sleeping with you…fully clothed in nightclothes. I'm not ready to …I mean…well…you know."

"Ana, it's called making love. We will make love when the time is right, and I will be more than happy to share your bed." He steps away, bows like an elegant titled Duke and then offers his arm. "Shall we?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Ana's POV

I slept with a man!

I am twenty-two years old and I had my first sleepover with man! And, what a man! Christian Grey slept in my bed. I laugh at the idea of having a plaque made up and hung over my bed that reads, "Christian Grey Slept Here". For some women this is no big deal, but for me … well, I never thought I would share my bed with a male of the species.

It was nerve wracking to say the least when I finally found the courage to slide in between the sheets with him. I dressed for bed in my bathroom and it took me almost twenty minutes. I felt an anxiety attack trying to come over me, but I did the relaxation techniques that my therapist suggested I do. Deep breathing through the nose and out the mouth until I feel settled. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Christian already in my bed. My heart stopped then restarted with such a force that I thought it would explode through my chest. He was sitting up in bed against the pillows smiling at me. He didn't wear a shirt and for the first time, I saw round scars peppered over his lightly copper-colored furred chest. My mouth began to salivate taking him in with my greedy eyes. His eyes devoured me as they slid up and down the pale pink nightgown made of the finest silk. I know he can see every part of my body because the material clings to every curve. I feel almost naked. He pulls back the sheet to reveal that he is wearing his lounging pants tied lowly around his hips. I catch my breath when I spy the manly ridged "v" that points toward his nether regions.

"You are beautiful, Ana." He said softly. "Join me?"

I slid in between the sheets and settled on my back with the sheet hugged up under my chin. I closed my eyes tightly wondering if this was the worst idea of my life. I can't relax. What if he touches me "there"? What if he wants to…gasp…have sex? He said he wouldn't do anything until I am ready, but men say things to get what they want. I feel him moving but I keep my eyes close.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Ana. Open your eyes baby and kiss me goodnight." His voice is smooth and calm. His hand caresses my cheek. I open my eyes to find him on his side. "Baby, I've never slept with a woman before…so be patient with me."

"I've never slept with a man before." I stated in a whisper.

He kisses my forehead, then my nose before his lips cover mine. I hear myself groan as his tongue invades my mouth. Oh, god…he tastes so good. "Ana, turn over and face away from me. This way I can hold you all night if you wish." I do as he asks and turn away. His arm encircles my waist and pulls me close. I don't tense, which shocks me beyond words. I seem to fit perfectly in his arms. He reaches down for the sheet and covers us. "Good night, my Ana."

"Good night, Christian. Sweet dreams." I reply. I lay in his arms waiting for something, but I don't know what it is. Within moments,…I can tell that he is asleep. His breathing is steady and even. I slowly relax against him and within minutes, I am asleep.

I woke up warm and content. It was the best sleep of my life. I am draped around Christian like his bath towel. I slowly peel myself off his perfect male body and slip out of the bed for the bathroom. I turn to see him roll over onto his side and his beautiful male mouth parted. I almost run back to the bed and throw myself on him. I want to kiss him again. I take a deep breath and step into the bathroom. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I return to the bed and watch Christian sleep. He is so beautiful to gaze upon. His copper curls are tossed about his head in wild disarray. He looks so young and rested instead of his usual stoic CEO persona. He is a man that a woman could lose herself in. I sit on the edge of the bed and stare at him. He reminds me of Staci when she sleeps and that makes me smile. I then think about Amanda and sadness envelops me. She should be here sitting on the edge of this bed gazing at the father of her daughter. I am living the life that should have been hers.

"Ana." His voice is like warm caramel. I look up to see him before me. His chest is so wide and muscular and I ache to touch him, but I know that is something that he cannot tolerate. He's never told me why, but I do see evidence of physical abuse on him. Those scars were made from burns. "You look so sad, baby."

"I was thinking about Amanda. When we were little we used to pretend that we were brides. She wanted to get married and have six children and be the _Brady Bunch,_ she even had a crush on a boy in town with the last name of Brady." I laughed at the memory. "I feel as if I am taking her life…she should be here with you and Staci."

"Ana, I did not love her and she knew that. I made it very clear what we could be to each other and she accepted it. Don't feel guilty, baby. We are together now and we have a chance to make a life together."

I only nod. "I just miss her so much, but I miss the childhood friendship that we had. I don't know the adult Amanda. I just know bits and pieces of her life." I watch Christian's face as he contemplates his choice of words. I feel like he has something to say about Amanda, but doesn't know if he should. "What, Christian?"

"She was quiet. She did everything I said without complaint. I know she worked in a strip club before working at The Monitor. When she was with me, she didn't work. I took care of her. I didn't want my Sub working at a BDSM club."

"You felt nothing for her? Nothing at all when you were having sex with her?" I cannot get my head around the concept of being intimate with someone, but I surmise that most people have some amount of feeling when engaging in such an act.

"I respected her talents. She was a very good sub, but she made the worst mistake she could make…she fell in love with me. Ana, I wasn't able to feel any emotion then. I fought against it because I never thought I could." He looked away trying hard to find his thoughts. "Listen, I am totally fucked up. I never felt worthy of any kind of love, not even from Mom and Dad. I was so angry and at times violent. I fought a lot in my youth and I got into a lot of trouble. I lost count of how many schools I was thrown out of because of fighting." I can feel how hurt he is. I take his hands in mine and press them to my heart. He watches me with those eyes. "My birth mother did not … she loved her drugs more than me. She neglected me and let her boyfriend pimp abuse me. The first few years of my life were nothing but hell on earth. I was left beaten, hungry, unloved, and unwanted. She died in front of me of an overdose and I was locked in the apartment with her body for days. When I was found, I was near death. At the hospital, Grace was the attending physician and she took care of me. For some reason she wanted me and that's how I was adopted by the Grey's. Even though they gave me a home and unconditional love, I never felt worthy. I wasn't good enough for them."

"Oh, Christian, I know how it is to feel less than worthy. I've been fighting that ever since…Texas." I wipe the tears from my face. We both are so fucked up. "Do you think we can really do this?"

"Yes." He whispers. "Ana, I want to lay you down and kiss you thoroughly." His words are spoken with an edge. He is hungry for me. I can see it in his eyes.

I sit up on my knees and wrap my arms about his neck. We don't have to speak. He kisses me softly at first, but his kiss becomes demanding which scares me at first, but I melt into him. I feel him pick me up off the bed and reposition me so he can lie on top of me. My eyes pop open when I feel his body covering me half expecting to see my nightmare but I relax when I see Christian's copper curls. He kisses me repeatedly as his hands gently caress my body. I feel like I am flying on the wings of eagles, high above the earth, strong and free. This is a new feeling that I am experiencing. This is my first time of allowing anyone to be this close to me. I feel the hardness of his body above me. He is the perfect man physically. I am doing well enjoying his kisses until I feel his erection against my thighs. I start pushing against his chest, not caring if it hurt him. He has to get off me now. "Please, Christian…please stop."

He rolls off me and gives me time to settle down. "I'm sorry, baby."

"We just have to take those babysteps." I said feeling as if I have disappointed him. I did enjoy his kisses and the strength of his body, but when I felt his erection all those fears came rushing over me. I couldn't breathe. I felt trapped. "I am sorry, Christian."

He rolls over to his side and gently wipes away a tear that is rolling down my cheek. "Shh, baby…it's alright. I understand more than you can ever know. We will work through this together." He gives me a tender smile and I know that all is well between us. It was at this moment that I began to trust Christian. I know that we will be lovers in due time and he is the only man that I want.

He lives with Staci and I most of the time. Somehow, we are able to keep our arrangement secret from the press and most of his family. We don't need anyone pressuring us to move our relationship faster. I am sure that his parents would be more than happy to see us together, but we have to do this on our own pace. Kate and Elliot know that Christian and I are seeing each other more and more, but they are not sure what to call our relationship. They do not know about Staci being Christian's daughter or that I am Carrick's child. It's a tangled web of family secrets. Mia has seen Christian at my office and she just shrugs it off. I think she is still mad at her brother for forcing her to obtain employment or she is too wrapped up in her own life.

So, at this time, we keep doing what we think is best. We are learning about each other. We still have issues that we both have to work through; however, I can relax around him, as I've never been able to do with other men. I actually like Christian. As we spend more time together, I find myself thinking about the future…and Christian is in that future.

**Still Ana's POV: Back to the Present**

We are at Christian's home on the Sound for a quiet weekend. No one knows that Staci and I are here. His parents know that we are serious about each other and they are more than happy. I told Christian it was time to have a talk with my Dad, Ray. Christian has not brought up the subject of marriage since we were at his parent's home, but I know he is thinking about it. I catch him looking at me with soft eyes and then he sighs gently as if I am his reason for living. I have to admit, he is one of my reasons for taking on the challenge of bettering myself…the other reason is running around this huge great room that has the most spectacular view of the Sound from the floor to ceiling wall of windows. Staci loves to visit here. She has the run of the house and she loves to explore. Our first visit here was nerve-wracking for me as she tried to climb the elegant curved staircase to the second floor. Seeing my worry, Christian had a gate installed at the bottom and top of the stairs for her safety within hours. The man does know how to get things done and quickly.

I have to laugh as Staci stands in the middle of room twirling around making herself dizzy. I remember doing the same thing as a child with Amanda. We would giggle as our worlds spun around making our stomachs flip with excitement. Staci isn't as steady on her legs when she gets dizzy because of her young age of one and a half, but she is still laughing when she falls on her cushioned bottom. I join her on the floor flipping over onto my back and we are staring at the ceiling. I never noticed it before, but the ceiling was done in Italian plaster and sculptured perfectly in swirls. It resembles waves.

"Mama…hwungry." My little angel says.  
"Are you now? How about some apples?" She nods.

One and half year olds are not patient people and she is jumping around in the kitchen as I peel and slice her apple. "Staci, please…calm down, honey-girl. You are acting like a Mexican jumping bean." I pick her up sitting her on the counter and give her a slice of the apple. "You like?" She nods with her mouth full of apple. I am about to ask her if she was ready for another slice of apple when we hear a string of obscenities coming from the upstairs home office of Christian Grey. I knew he was getting some work done, but for heaven's sake…he knows how I feel about him using colorful language around Staci. The last thing I need is for her to repeat his favorite curse words in front of the Grandparents or in public. "Okay, sweetie…you heard Dada say some naughty words…we do not repeat them."

"Fuck." She says making my heart stop. She said it so plainly. Of course, she says the naughty words perfectly. I pull her off the counter and take her into the family room where she can play in her toy pit as I call the huge playpen that Christian had made especially for her.

"You stay put, Staci and I'm going to have a little discussion with your Father."

"Fuck you!" She says not knowing what she is saying. She is just mimicking what she had heard earlier. I decide not to say anything but let it slide. I am hoping if I don't make a big deal she won't keep saying it. I get the idea that Staci has a little bit of Christian's orneriness in her and likes to shock me. She plops down on her bottom and starts to play with her musical toys.

After maneuvering the gates, I am standing in the doorway of his office. He is off the phone and sitting at his desk staring at the computer monitor. I clear my voice and his eyes shoot up to see who has invaded his space without permission. His eyes soften when he sees me.

"Guess what our little daughter just said to me?" I start as I walk farther into the room. He pulls away from the desk expecting me to sit on his lap, but I stop in front of the desk. "Our little princess just said, "Fuck you"…hmmmm…I wonder where she heard that….oh yeah…your little tirade up here just a few moments ago."

"Shit, I didn't think." Christian is aghast by his behavior. "Oh, baby, I am sorry."

"I should wash your mouth out with soap. She repeats everything we say, so we both have to be careful." I smile at him because I can't stay mad at him. I know he didn't mean to be so loud. He was probably on the phone with some idiot that frustrated him beyond belief.

"I would rather you just washed me…as in a long relaxing bath." His words make me blush and I feel my face heat. We have seen each in the bathroom in our birthday suits but we haven't shared a bath or a shower. "Are we ready for that yet?"

"I…I don't know…I guess we…we could try." I stammered as my thoughts went to him sitting in a bathtub in all his glory. I feel my breasts begin to swell against the lace of my bra. This is happening more often when I am around him. My body seems to react with a mind of its own.

"We have used the pool together." He offers trying to soothe any fear that might be building in my fucked up head.

"I was wearing a bathing suit."

He smiles at me. "We could wear our bathing suits."

I have to laugh at the idea of us wearing bathing suits into the bathtub. "I'll think about it." I lean over his desk. "I better go check on our foul mouthed little princess." I stretch to give him a light kiss on his lips, but he growls and grabs my shoulders pulling me over his desk. Before I know it, I am in his lap and all the items that were on his desk are on the floor. "Christian!"

"Don't worry, baby…it's nothing important." He wraps his arms about my waist keeping me in his lap. I have come a long way in our time together. I don't freak out when he touches me suddenly. He kisses me deeper making my head spin. I know we are getting closer to our ultimate goal of being intimate. I do want him. I just can't quite get over the fear of a man inside me. I am prepared though so when it does happen, we won't get pregnant. I've been on the Depo Shot for over a year. Not because I am sexually active, I just have a fear of being assaulted again and I could not live through another abortion. He understands this when we discussed forms of contraception. I smile at him as our foreheads touch and we enjoy our intimate moment together. "She's too quiet." He says.

"I know. She is probably cussing out Gail." I joke which wins me a gentle smack on my behind as I stand up. I rub my butt and pretend that I am hurt by pouting which only gets a big smile from him. He follows me out the door laughing.

When we get downstairs, Gail does have Staci in the kitchen fixing the little girl a drink. "She's thirsty." She explains. Staci looks up at Christian's housekeeper and says in a clear voice. "Fuck you." I damn near die and shoot Christian a look that could kill with a warning for him not to laugh.

"Anastasia Elizabeth Steele." I sternly say which gets her attention. I bend down to her so she can look directly into my eyes. "I told you that is a bad word. We do not say that." I turn her around to face Gail. "You will say 'I'm sorry to Miss Gail."

"Sworry Misgwail." She says sniffing. "Mama."

I know that Staci understands why I am upset. She is very intelligent and very vocal for her age. Her speech is very advanced and her Pediatrician says it is because we do not do "baby-talk" to her. "No more, Staci." I say. I take her into my arms and hug her wanting to let her know through a physical act that I still love her. I feel it is important that she always be reminded of the love between us and I have to be honest….I hate having to reprimand her.

I send her off to the family room to play. As I stand up, Christian and Gail begin to snicker. I roll my eyes at them. "It's not funny. She's only a little girl and she shouldn't be talking like a sailor on shore leave."

"She says it so clear." Gail observes still trying not to laugh aloud.

"Yeah, shows that she is my kid." Christian says proudly. "Maybe she will be a CEO like her ole man."

Once again, I roll my eyes and leave those two to laugh themselves silly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Spring came to the Northwest with rain. Ana stood at her office window and watched raindrops trailing down the windowpane. She sighed. Frustration was eating at her and she knew it was sexual frustration. This was a new experience for her. She didn't know to handle all these feelings. She felt torn apart. A part of her craves Christian's touch and wants to delve deeper into the physical part of their relationship and the part of her that lives in constant fear tells her to slow down. She knows she is asking much, almost too much from a man like Christian. She realizes that he is man used to getting what he wants when he wants it, but he has been so patient and caring with her. They take small steps together.

She saw a smile draw across her face in her reflection. She bit her lip and blushed at the memory of her first showering experience with a man. Christian was taking a hot shower after a workout and she stepped into their bathroom to remind him that he had a conference call in thirty minutes. She could see his body through the frosted shower door and her body melted into a pool of hot butter. She can't explain what made her strip off her clothes and join him, but she did. He was shocked when he heard the door open and saw her standing before him completely naked, but a smile played on his lips as she stepped into the shower.

"Can I help you, Miss Steele?" He drawled as the hot steamy water flowed over him.

Her blue eyes drifted over his thick muscled arms, his well-defined chest, stomach, and that "v" that led to her ultimate goal. Her eyes grew in delightful embarrassment when she spied his semi-hard erection rooted in soft copper curls. "I was hoping that you might need me to soap up your back." She bit her lip nervously.

One eyebrow shot up in shock and amusement. "Please, join me. My shower is your shower." He smiled down at her as he placed a dollop of soap on her nose. "Actually, it is your shower, since this is your home."

Ana moved into personal space and wrapped her arms about his neck. "This is your home also." She reaches up on her tippy-toes to capture a kiss on his chin. "Christian, will you touch me?"

Her soft-spoken words made Christian's body stiffen in desire. His erection was standing straight up noon. "Ana, baby…you…me…I…" He couldn't string a sentence together to save his soul. How did she do that? She always manages to unhinged him.

"Babysteps," She explained. "I want you to touch me."

He closed his eyes. "Ana, baby, I do want to touch you so much, but I'm afraid…I might not be able to stop." His breathing is rapid and shallow as his grey eyes follow the water drops trailing down her shoulders to her beautiful full breasts. He licked his lips wanting to suckle on her rosy hard nipples.

"Then, show me how to touch you." She whispered wide-eyed. She reached for his soapy hands and massaged them. Her breathing was quick. Her body was on fire being so close to him in a steamy hot shower. "Show me, Christian."

Their eyes were stuck on each other as he guided her hands to his hard cock. He gasped as her soft hand wrapped around his throbbing shaft. With his hand over hers, he guided her education of a hand-job. "Nice and slow strokes at first." His voice strained. "Full strokes." His breath caught as her silky hand slowly went up and down on his cock. His head fell back and he moaned loudly. It had been so long since he had a sexual release and sleeping beside her night after night only made him hornier. "Oh, god,... yes, Ana….it feels so good. Faster, baby…faster and harder." He groaned as he felt his balls constrict and tightened. "Ooooohhhhhh…baby….yes…oh god…yes…baby…I'm coming." He had to lean forward and place his hands on the marble wall behind Ana for support. Her hand went faster and faster as he ejaculated over her hands. He kissed her softly. "Ana, oh baby…it felt great."

The excitement and power that threaded through Ana was wonderful. Her breasts were tingling and she ached for his touch. "Christian."

"I know…you need release also." He bent down and kissed her softly. "I want to suck on your nipples and caress your body." She nodded her approval. With another kiss, his hands were on her breasts, cupping and gently squeezing her ample mounds. "Your breasts are magnificent." He murmured as his lips slipped over her right nipple. Ana felt shocks of electricity race through her body. Her blood was on fire and an ache began to grow between her legs that she didn't understand. "Relax, baby…just feel. Don't fight it…I promise it will feel so good." His lips traced to the left breast and attacked the nipple. She moaned lowly, deep in her gut as a sharp white bolt of lightning struck her senses. She was alive in every sense of the word. Her body was experiencing feelings it never understood before. "I want to touch you between your legs. I promise not to enter inside you; I want to touch your soft folds and your clit. It will give you pleasure."She couldn't speak but nodded sharply. He kissed her fully, ravishing her mouth as his hand trailed over her hip to the secret place between her legs. Her skin was burning hot as was the quivering folds of her pussy. With one finger he traced over the soft and wet folds, then found her throbbing clit. "Hold on to my shoulders, baby." He whispered against her lips. "I will support you, I have you baby." His finger flicked and tickled the swollen nub. Ana closed her eyes, panted as every nerve in her body shot alive, and went into overdrive. Every touch was intense. She cried out as her first orgasm overcame her and she slumped over into Christian's chest. Her long hair veiled over her shoulders as she shivered and quaked. Christian held her with his other arm against his naked chest not caring that her cheek was against his unguarded chest. He absorbed her pleasure as she shook against him. Her cries of ecstasy were a symphony to his ears. He mewed words of love and encouragement to her as she rode through the waves of sexual pleasures. "So beautiful, so sweet."

"OH,Christian…that was…I can't…even…describe." She felt limp yet so alive. Her body was exhausted yet charged.

"I know, baby, I know." He held her close under the stream of hot water as his hand caressed the length of her back and over her buttocks. "You like?"

"No, Christian, I didn't like…I LOVED IT!" She said laughing. She kissed the ridge of his pec and raised her face to accept his ravishing kisses. "I love you, Christian."

"I love you, Ana." Their foreheads touched and they held on to each other. "I think I am more than clean, baby."

"I like this showering business…I think we should do that more often."

"Oh, baby…anytime you want…I'm your man." He cupped her ass and pulled her close. "I will always be your man."

The sound of her office door opening brought Ana from her naughty memories. She turned when she heard Mia clear her voice. "Yes, Miss Mia?"

"You have a conference call in fifteen minutes with Davidson and at one o'clock you have a lunch meeting at The Mile High Club." Mia smiled as Ana returned to stand at her desk.

"The Mile High Club?" Ana asked not recollecting why she would have a meeting at The Mile High Club."

"Yes, with a Trevor Christian." The moment that Mia said the name, Ana began to smile. She knew exactly who and why. "After lunch, you have a deposition at the courthouse for the Merridan Case and then you are clear."

"Looks like a full day." Ana said with a smile.

"So, Ana…who is this Trevor guy? I saw your face when I said his name. You lit up like a Christmas tree."

Ana only smiled. "Just a guy I met." She said. "Did you get the Preston file from Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, Ma'm, it's on your desk." Mia proudly said. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, but thank you." Ana sat and opened the file. "Is there anything else?"

"One more thing, Mother called and would like for you and Staci to come for dinner tonight." Mia closed the IPad cover. "What should I tell her?"

"I'll get back to you on that."

"Oh yes, you might have a date tonight with that Trevor." Mia giggled.

Ana only shrugged. "One can only hope."

The Mile High Club was busy with business people having their power lunches when Ana arrived. She gave her name and was quietly escorted to a private dining room. She walked in to find a tall man standing near the windows staring out over the city. She took a moment to admire his wide shoulders that tapered down to slim hips and a well-formed behind. "Mr. Trevor Christian?" She asked to get his attention. The man turned and they smiled at each other. They met each other in the middle of the room with an embrace and a deep passionate kiss.

"Why, Miss Steele, you are a bold lawyer. Do you kiss all potential clients in such a way?" The man drawled in amusement.

"Only when they are as hot as you are, Mr. Christian." She offered herself for another kiss that left them both breathless. She didn't want the kiss to end. "So why the name Trevor Christian?"

Christian Grey laughed. "A play on my own name. Christian Trevelyan-Grey, Trevor Christian." He was quite proud of his little joke. "I bet my little sister didn't even question the appointment."

"Actually, she did." Ana felt his arm settle around her waist as they walked to their table. "She asked me if I might have a date tonight."

"Would you like to go out this evening?"

"Actually, I have been asked to go to Bellevue for dinner tonight, actually Staci and me. Do you know why?" She looked concerned.

"I haven't heard from Mom but I bet I will. I have a feeling that she and Dad are ready to tell Elliot and Mia about you, me, and Staci."

"Why now?"

Christian wondered that also. Why now? "Oh, I think I know. Kate is off on a story in California, so she won't be around. Even though Mom and Dad like her, she is still with the press and they don't trust her completely yet." He smiled as he gave his theory. He helped her into her seat and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. He sat across from her. "Are you ready for this?"

"Lunch or the fact that Elliot and Mia are about to learn that they have another sibling and that sibling is dating their brother…damn…that sounds like something that would be on a _Springer_ episode."

"Lunch has already been ordered and yes, I am talking about Elliot and Mia." He reached across the table and took her hand. "I will be there right at your side, baby."

"How do you think they will take it…that Carrick is…my sire?" She still couldn't call him Father or Dad. Ray Steele will always be her Daddy.

"I think they will be blown away. I know I was when Dad told me, but I think they will accept you, but I would rather they accepted you as my fiancé." Christian gave a signal to a gentleman that stood at the door. The lights lowered and soft music flowed into the room from the speaker system. "Ana, I do love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you." He let go of her hand and stood up from the table. He stepped to her side and went down on one knee. He took her hand. "Anastasia Rose Steele, will you do the honor of becoming my wife, sharing my life, and growing old with me?"

Tears, the happiest of tears welled up in those blue orbs. Ana bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, Christian, I will." Her smile grew wider as he winked at her then produced a beautiful five-carat princess cut diamond ring. He gently slid it on her ring finger of her left hand then leaned over and kissed it.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world, Ana." He reached up and kissed her softly at first then deeper as her hands grasped his suit shirt. He didn't care if she was touching his chest, actually, he didn't even notice it. "I love you."

Ana gazed into his beautiful gray eyes. "I love you, too." She began to giggle. "Just think a few months ago, I was scared to death of you and now I am to be your wife."

"Yes, and a few months ago I was an empty shell of a man and now I am full of joy. My life began the day you tried to run over me on your way to court." He teased her. "Honey, any time you want to run over me…be my guest."

"I would rather run my hands over you." She caressed his copper curls. His soft hair felt like silk threading through her fingers. "I love touching you."

"I love it when you do." He was content feeling her hands in his hair. Her very touch soothed him and refreshed him. "Baby, you need to eat. I can't have my bride wasting away." He rose to his full height and motioned for the waiter to bring in their meal. "I hope you don't mind, but I already ordered for us."

"I don't mind. You have excellent taste in food and wines." She replied. A gold plate sat before her with smoked salmon, roasted baby potatoes with rosemary and onions, her favorite vegetable of green beans, and fluffy piping hot, fresh from the oven rye bread. "Oh, Christian, this is lovely." Her eyes grew wide when she heard the familiar sound of a champagne cork. "Champagne in the middle of the day?"

"Of course, my Ana, only the best for my bride. Bollinger, one of my favorites." He nodded for the waiter to pour their glasses. Christian picked up his glass and held it up for a toast. "To our lives together and to making you smile every single day for the rest of our lives." Their flutes touched gently then they took a drink at the same time. They stared at each other both lost in the other's eyes. "Our food …is getting cold." He said wanting so bad to reach across the table and drink kisses from that beautiful, full, and soft mouth. He knew her taste so well, it was engraved in his mind for the rest of all time.

"I'm so excited…I don't know if I can eat." She bit her lip and giggled. "Christian, you take my breath away. We are engaged."

"Yes, and hopefully married soon."

Her lips played at a smile as her eyes twinkled in pure happiness. "I get the idea that you do not want a long engagement."

"Nope." He popped. His eyes landed on that mouth once again. That delicious mouth obsessed him. He had fantasies of her mouth traveling over his body licking and sucking on him. "We can marry tomorrow if you want."

"Tomorrow?" She nearly choked on her champagne. "I need time to plan and my Dad…I want Dad to walk me down the aisle….and …and what about your parents? They will want to celebrate with us."

"Whatever my bride wants, my bride gets." Christian said loving the way she thought about their parents. "Price is no bother, Ana. Whatever you want you will have."

"You are sweet, Christian, but I don't need a million dollar wedding. I just want our family with us and I want to keep it low-scale, elegant, and private." She reached for his hand. "How about June? Is that good for you?"

"I will make it good for us."

Ana's smile faded. "What about the press? When it's made public that THE CHRISTIAN GREY is getting married, our lives will not be the same. I'm sure there will be research into my past…and what about Staci?"

"I will do my utmost best to keep everything as private as I can. No one will hurt my girls." He brought her hand to his lips. "Will you always remember this moment, Ana? When we are old and gray will this day be a happy memory for you?"

"Yes, Christian, this day is forever embedded in my memory and soul. This is the day that we are promised to each other for the rest of our lives and there is no other man who I would want to be promised to." She was glad that he ordered a small table so they could hold hands, one of their favorite activities. She was so much more comfortable with her own body and for him to touch and hold her. She smiled at him knowing a secret that would make him extremely happy in days to come.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Dinner with the Grey's actually made Ana nervous but she did her best not to show her anxiety. As she drove with Staci toward Bellevue, she did her breathing exercises and Staci was singing along with _The Beauty and the Beast_ soundtrack. Ana had to smile because she loved to hear her daughter's voice even though some of the words were garbled. Ana slowly drove up the drive and parked in the semi-circular parking area. Her heart was racing. She took a deep cleansing breath. This night could change lives.

Sawyer opened her car door. She only smiled at her shadow as she called him. She knew that he followed her from her home. He moved quickly to the other side, opened the door, and carefully removed Staci from her car seat.

"Thank you, Luke." She softly said as she took Staci and the offered diaper bag. "Is Christian here?"

Before Luke could answer, Ana felt her body spring alive. She knew that he was behind her. She turned to find her fiancé smiling down at her and their daughter. "Mr. Grey."

"Miss Steele." He purred as he leaned down and kissed her softly. "Are you ready?"

"I guess." She bit her bottom lip. "For some reason, I am so nervous."

Christian wrapped his arms about her waist. "Baby, I will be at your side all night long."

Grace felt her fingers itching to get a hold of her granddaughter. Staci had won the hearts of Carrick and Grace Grey and in their home; Miss Stacie was treated like a princess. They had every toy a little girl could ever desire. As soon as the hellos and kisses were passed along, Grace had her granddaughter in her arms.

"Oh, Ana she is beautiful. I love this little outfit."

Ana smiled brightly knowing how much Grace adored this little girl. Holding Christian's hand they followed Grace into the family room where Mia sat on the sofa having a glass of champagne. Elliot sat off in a club chair playing with his cell phone, probably texting a certain hot blonde.

Carrick stood as Ana came into the room with Christian holding her hand. He nodded at his son before giving Ana a kiss on the cheek. "You two look wonderful together." He whispered to both of them.

"Dad, can I have a word?" Christian said with a small smile. They stepped away and spoke quietly. Christian returned to Ana's side with a smile that could melt the sun. He cleared his voice. "Everyone, we have an announcement." He declared getting everyone's attention. "This beautiful woman beside me has bewitched me and she has made me the happiest man in the world. We are engaged!" Mia jumped to her feet and raced over to the couple as her screech of joy filtered through the room asking questions.

"Oh My God!" She kept saying. "When? How? Where?...I work with you every day and I…"

"We keep a low profile for security." Ana explains to her Office Assistant.

Elliot unfolded himself from his chair and approached the couple. "Congratulations." He offered his hand to his little brother and gave Ana a quick kiss on the cheek. Elliot was not his usual jovial self.

"Elliot, are you alright?" Ana whispered noticing that the ornery gleam of his eyes was faded. Where was the family joker? Where was his infectious laughter? "Elliot?"

"It's nothing, Ana. Don't worry, sweet girl. Enjoy your happy day and don't worry about me." He turned away and returned to his seat.

After more kisses and congratulations, Ana and Christian sat together on the loveseat as Staci played with a doll. Her little face was punched with disdain for the dress that she was trying to remove off the doll. She snorted in frustration and dropped the doll. "Fucker!" Her little voice rang through the room capturing everyone's attention.

"Anastasia Elizabeth Steele." Ana proclaimed as she came to her feet. She picked up her daughter and took her from the room with Christian following and Elliot laughing his ass off.

"Ana…"

"Christian, not now." Ana said as she took Staci into a vacant room and sat her on a chair. Ana went to her knees before her daughter. "I made it very clear to you young lady that I do not like that word. I know you have heard Dad say it a few times, but that is a grown-up word and you are not to say it. Do you understand, Staci?"

"Yes, Mama." Staci stuck her fingers into her mouth. "Bad word."

"Yes, my love, it is a bad word. No more or you will have your mouth washed out with soap." Staci kept sucking on her fingers. This was the first time that Mama had really gotten upset with her. "Me sworry."

Ana pulled her daughter into her embrace. "You are forgiven, but no more Staci. If you are mad…say crackers, instead. Okay?"

"Cwackers." Staci laughed because the word tickled her lips when she said it. "Cwackers"

"Very good. Now, we will return to your grandparents." Ana stood with Staci in her arms and carried her out of the room and back to the family room. Christian stood by the doorway waiting for them.

"Cwackers, Dada." Staci said laughing.

"Cwackers?" Christian asked confused.

"It's a replacement for that lovely word that you taught our daughter when you were upset the other day." Ana smiled up at her fiancé through her long dark lashes. He leaned forward and kissed Ana's little upturned nose. "I told you that I would wash your mouth out with soap if she said that in front of the grandparents."

Christian pursed his lips in thought. "How about you just kiss me constantly? That will keep my mouth from uttering horrible words for our baby girl to mimic."

"You wish, Grey." Ana joked then winked at him. Christian's hand snaked around her waist then traveled over her shapely behind and gave her buttocks a gentle squeeze.

"Baby, if washing out my mouth turns you on …well, I am game."

"Christian." Her face turned a bright red. She giggled as Christian laughed and took Staci from her arms.

"Are you ready? Mom and Dad are ready." His grey eyes showed his care and concern for her. He knew that she was nervous about this revelation. Her greatest fear was that this information could tear apart the family. "It will be a shock to them, but Mia already loves you and nothing keeps Elliot down."

The room was silent as Christian and Ana walked in holding hands. They returned to the loveseat with Staci between them. Ana felt her heart racing and beating wildly against the walls of her chest. She looked down to the engagement ring. In a few months, she would be Christian's wife. She would be Carrick's daughter-in-law. Her blue eyes went around the room then settled on Carrick who watched her. He gave her a smile of comfort.

"We asked for this family meeting because it is time for a truth to be told." Grace said as she stood up. "Elliot and Mia, I want you to know that Dad and I love you so much and everything that was done, was done with very good intentions to protect our family."

"Damn, Mom…did you rob Fort Knox or something?" Elliot asked with a worried look on his face.

Carrick stood behind Grace with his hands upon her shoulders. "I don't think you boys remember when Mom and I separated years and years ago." He said bluntly. "We hit a hard patch in our marriage and I left to live in a hotel." He took a breath and looked to Christian and Ana. "To make a long story short, I had an affair with a young lady."

"Fuck me." Elliot said with his eyes wide and unbelieving.

Mia was shocked into silence. She couldn't look at her father. "You cheated?"

"I was wrong, Mia and I have been trying to make up for it ever since to your mother. She forgave me years ago and I pray that my children will do the same."

Elliot knew that there was more. If Grace had already forgiven him then why make this announcement. "What else, Dad?"

Carrick nodded. His children were very intelligent, even the family jokester. "I came home and was honest with your Mother. She did forgive me and we started to put our marriage back together."

"What happened next is on both our shoulders." Grace declared taking responsibility for her share of the cover-up. "What we did was what we thought was the best for everyone involved."

Carrick glanced at Ana who was pale. "The woman I had the affair with came to me a few months later pregnant."

Mia came to her feet. "Is it me?"

"No, darling." Grace said softly and motioned for Mia to sit back down. "We wanted to adopt the baby, but the woman refused, so we went to plan B. A friend of Dad's married her to give the child a name and a home."

"Holy fuck, Dad." Elliot said pushing his hand threw his golden blonde curls. "Where is this kid now?"

Both Grace and Carrick were silent. Ana slowly stood up. "That would be me. I am the child."

Mia fainted.

After a few moments, Mia came to with her head cradled in her mother's lap. "Oh, Mom, I had the worst dream…Daddy had more children with another woman."

"Oh, sweetheart. It's not a dream." Grace smoothed the dark hair from Mia's lovely face. "It's true, Ana is Carrick's daughter."

"No, I am Ray Steele's daughter," Ana corrected. "Carrick is my sire. He is my mentor, my friend, and my employer, but Raymond Steele is my father." She bent down to give Mia some measure of comfort for her fearful distress. "I cannot replace you, Mia. You are Carrick and Grace's daughter."

"You have Dad's eyes." Mia said staring at Ana. She could see the resemblance in the eyes and the around the mouth. They had the same shaped mouth except Ana's was more feminine.

Elliot went straight to the bar, poured himself three fingers of whiskey, and downed it. He turned to his parents. "She is our sister and Christian is going to marry her? Isn't that incest?"

"No, son. As Ana has explained, Ray Steele is her legal father, just as I am your legal father. Yes, I sired her with Carla Wilks, but I never had the pleasure of raising her."

Elliot poured himself another drink. "So, she is our sister? Sister-in-law?"

"Sister-in-law." Ana answered. "Listen, I know this is a shock to everyone, but I don't want to change the family dynamics here. I really don't understand why Carrick felt it important to reveal this. I am happy with my life," She looked lovingly to Christian and Staci. "So, to answer your question, Elliot, I will be your sister-in-law."

"There's more to tell, Ana." Christian said standing and joining her in the same way Carrick had done with grace.

"Oh, god, there's more?" Mia rolled her eyes still trying to get over the shock that her boss was her sister…soon to be sister-in-law.

"This concerns me." Christian said lowly.

Elliot began to laugh. "Please don't tell me that you were in the closet and Ana changed you." He had to get a tease in. Elliot was pretty sure that his brother was not gay, but he didn't have any proof.

"Fu….crackers Elliot." Christian said remembering that Staci was in the room playing with her toys. "This concerns a little lady that we all love. Staci Steele is my biological daughter."

Elliot and Mia were shocked speechless. They looked to the little girl who was playing without a care in the world.

"Good lord, can't the men in this family keep their peckers in their pants?" Mia quipped. She was feeling better now that the shock of Carrick's announcement was wearing off.

"Her birth mother and I were involved in a sexual relationship. When it ended, we went our different ways and I was never told that she was pregnant. Ana and Amanda were childhood friends but they had lost contact with each other." Christian gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Amanda died in a car accident and she left Staci to Ana."

"So, that is why you are marrying Ana…for the child?" Elliot asked with a frown. He swore he would beat the hell out of his brother if that were the only reason why he was marrying this delightful woman.

"Damn, Elliot did you take a stupid pill this morning? I am marrying Ana because I happen to love her and she loves me." Christian confessed to the room. He was crazy in love with this woman and he couldn't live without her. Even if there was no Staci, he knew he would still be in love with Ana; however, Staci was an added bonus. His eyes softened when he gazed upon his daughter. She was too adorable for mere words.

Grace wiped the tears from her eyes. She had a mass of emotions running through her soul. She was happy that Christian found love, she was ecstatic that she was a grandmother, and she was petrified on how her children would view their father knowing that he had cheated. She took her husband's hand and tenderly kissed it. Even though this man had hurt her deeply, she still loved Carrick, probably even more as the years went by. She smiled up at him. "I think that went well." She whispered as Elliot and Mia shot questions to Christian and Ana about their child and the upcoming wedding.

After a quiet family dinner, Mia and Ana were sitting in the family room looking over bridal magazines that Mia dreamed over waiting for her Prince Charming. "So, I got the job because you are my sister?" Mia finally asked.

"No, you got the job because I needed a PA and it got Christian off your back." Ana replied as she flipped the magazine pages scanning over wedding dresses. "I will always have your back, Mia. I can imagine how suffocating Christian was as you grew up to the beautiful woman that you are."

Mia had to smile. Christian was always her knight in shining armor. He never let anyone tease her or hurt her. She was his little princess. "He will be the same way with Staci and you. When Christian loves, it's overwhelming at times."

"I've noticed." Ana laughed. She stopped on a page that showcased the beautiful creations of The House of Kavanagh Bridal Designs. "I think I know who I want to design my dress, Kate's mom."

Mia's face washed with pure joy. "Very good choice, Sis. Mrs. Kavanagh is one of the best designers in the country."

Hearing Mia say "Sis" caused a warm secure feeling flow over her body. She felt happy tears well in her blue eyes. "Mia, you don't hate me for being…well you know…his child?"

Mia shook her head. "It's not your fault that Dad… well you know." She leaned over and kissed Ana's cheek. "I always wanted a sister."

Elliot kept to himself not asking many questions of anyone. He sat by the window and stared out into the gardens. This was a crappy day in his opinion. He learned that the man that he admired all his life was fallible. He never dreamed that Carrick would ever cheat on Grace. He felt sad. If Carrick couldn't be faithful, was there any hope for him? Would he always be the guy on the make? He checked his phone one more time. He frowned when he saw that there were no messages or missed calls from her.

"You are very quiet this evening." Christian softly said.

"It's been a very enlightening evening to say the least." He drawled. "Dad is a cheat and you are not gay. You have a child and you found a beautiful woman that you want to marry."

"Dad is not a cheat, Elliot. He made a mistake but he has been trying and succeeding to make up for that. Listen, Mom forgave him. Ana has forgiven him. Shouldn't we forgive him also?"

"So, you are going to marry our sister." He had to laugh. "We should be on Springer."

"Yeah, it's quite a tale, isn't it?" Christian heard the giggles of his fiancé and his heart began to beat faster. "I do adore her. Ana makes me want to live. I feel alive when I am with her."

"You are lucky, little bro. Kate left me. She found out what a fuck up I truly am."

"What happened?"

"Oh, you know…I happened. I cheated on her. I was out with the guys from the crew and picked up a little redheaded skank and fucked her in my truck. Somehow, Kate found out and she won't even speak to me. She's not at her apartment, she won't answer her phone or respond to my messages. When I called her work, they told me that she was in a meeting and they would tell her to call me. She never did."

"Oh shit, Ell."

"Yeah, my dick gets me in trouble all the time. She's the one, Christian and I fucked it up."

"Then, stop fucking it up, Elliot. Go find that girl and make her yours."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I want to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter to my precious readers. I wanted it to be very special and with all the drama in my own life, it was impossible to write this chapter to my satisfaction. The good news, life has settled down. My father-in-law, whom I call "Poppy", has successfully had cataract surgery and is on the mend. Poppy is almost 80 years old so we have been taking care of him and making sure that he follows the Dr's orders. **

**So here it is...the lemon we have been waiting for...enjoy! **

**Chapter 21**

Christian wore a permanent smile on his face ever since the announcements of their engagement, Staci's paternity, and Ana's sire. He felt alive, free, and lighter than a feather for the first time in his life. He was under the Ana spell. She made him see life through her and Staci's eyes. He realized that life could be good if he only let it. He found himself laughing more and it felt great!

After saying goodbye to his family, he carried Staci out to Ana's car and buckled her in. He helped Ana in then went around to the other side and slid into the seat. He turned to Ana. "Our place or yours?"

Ana smiled at him. "The Sound." She said softly.

Thirty minutes later Sawyer was pulling into the drive of The Sound. Staci and Ana were asleep and Christian hated to wake them up.

"I'll carry Staci in for you Sir." Sawyer said as he opened Christian's door for him.

"Thank you, Sawyer."

Christian carefully placed Ana on their bed and slipped off her shoes. He brushed the hair out of her face and then leaned down and kissed her forehead. She stirred a bit and whispered his name that made Christian smile. "I do love you, Ana."

After he made sure that Staci was properly put to bed in her nightgown and a goodnight kiss, Christian returned to the master bedroom. He stood at the end of the bed and gazed upon the beauty that turned his life around. He still didn't understand how this woman managed to break through all his walls and take home in his heart. He chuckled at himself for he had done the same thing to her. He broke down her walls, but instead of destroying her, she was thriving. He was proud that he could make someone happy. This was new to him, because most of his contractual relationships ended with the women in tears and another layer of ice covering his heart. As he pulled off his clothes, he hummed the song from a Christmas show that he used to watch every year…_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch….la la la la._ Nope, no more Mr. Grinch for this man, he thought to himself. His heart thawed and it worked just fine for the woman who slept in his bed. He tenderly disrobed her and then pulled the sheets over her. He kneeled at the side of the bed and watched her sleep. She slept peacefully. He gently caressed her cheek savoring the silkiness of her skin. Her magnificent blue eyes popped open.

"I could feel you staring at me." She whispered. "When you touch me it's as if electricity races through my body."

"I know, I feel the same thing." His voice was low, sultry, and full of desire.

"I want you, Christian." A slight blush kissed her cheeks. "Come to bed, Mr. Grey." She lifted the sheet as she moved to the center of the bed and beckoned him to join her. She felt her heart thunder as he slid beside her and their bodies touched under the cool sheets. She snuggled as close as she could to him, molding her body to his. "Love me, Christian."

"I do, baby."

She smiled sweetly as she perched on top of him, her breasts crushed into his massive chest. "Christian, I. WANT. YOU!" She reiterated slowly. He blinked once and then again until her meaning sunk in. His mouth made a perfect O. "Teach me, Christian. I want to love you with every inch of my body. I want to give myself to you totally. I need you."

"Baby, are you sure?" She nodded, as her eyes grew misty. She didn't feel any fear but a relief that she could accept him as a man. She was ready. Her need was greater than any phantom of her nightmares. She trusted him completely. "I don't want to scare you."

"I'm not scared; Christian…I'm in love." She reached up and kissed him boldly on the mouth, her tongue licking his lips until he opened his mouth and gave her admission. They kissed softly at first fueling the flames of passion. "I want you."

Christian flipped her over and kissed her with more passion but without frightening her. He had to keep control of his own desires but her skin was so soft, her scent was addictive, and her little forest cries of pleasure unraveled him. He pulled away slightly. "I will stop anytime you want."

"Never stop, Christian." She whispered as she pulled his head back down. She kissed him, taking him. She could feel his hot skin burning into her body and she could feel his erection against her thighs. Instead of feeling fear or discomfort, she felt alive for the first time in her life. Every cell of her body was raging with desire for this man. She wanted to make love with him, to him, and for him. Her body floated on another plane as Christian performed magic on her body with his hands and lips. She watched from her perch near the ceiling as he touched, kissed, sucked and worshiped her body with his own. She watched as the muscles of his back flexed as he moved over her. As she watched, she could feel his mouth on her nipples sucking and gently pulling. His lips trailed between her breasts to her stomach then to her hips. His hands gripped her hips as he breathed in her essence. Her heart stopped for an instant as his lips found the soft pink folds of her sex. She saw herself arch toward him with her head falling back and the sexiest moan ever heard escaped her parted lips. "Oh, god, yes…yes Christian."

"Mmmm….you taste like heaven, my heaven." He licked her folds causing her to moan aloud then his tongue teased and flicked the swollen nub of her clit. "Yes, baby…let go….let it go."

Ana's body convulsed with her orgasm. She watched and felt from above as her body turned to liquid beneath this gorgeous man. "Oh…MY…GOD!" Her upper torso came off the bed then slammed back down as she went over the edge of reason. Then, his fingers….they were inside her…moving slowly…touching her softly. The tides of pleasure rose up and crashed on the shores of her body and mind. Within a few moments, she was falling once again. "Christian."

"I know, baby…it feels wonderful to find that release." He whispered against her Mound of Venus. He stroke through the soft curls of her sex with his nose, inhaling the sweetness of her orgasm. "I love you, Ana. My Anastasia." His tongue slowly traced over her clit and farther into her folds until he was tasting her juices and sucking them from her body. "So sweet…mine."

"Yours." She whispered. Her body tightened and released on his tongue. "Only yours."

"Baby, touch me." He whispered as he rose up over her. "I need you to touch me." Her hands went to his chest and softly traced over his pecs and abs. His skin was on fire. "Oh, yes…more…yes, Ana." He reveled in her touch, so soft yet so demanding. She broke through his fears of touch and now he craved it from her. He went to his knees between her thighs, drew her up off the bed and held her against his naked chest. "Kiss me, Anastasia. Kiss my chest." He closed his eyes as her soft lips gently kissed over his sculptured wide chest. He felt every tender action of her love as it filled his soul to overflowing. He didn't flinch or feel the usual burn that he experienced when touched. Joy filled his soul. "Oh, Ana…you complete me."

"I love you, Christian." She whispered against his warm skin. Her tongue twirled about one of his male nipples and felt it harden. She moaned as her body yearned for him. She was hot and wet for him. "You are mine."

"Yes. Yours." He whispered. He brought her face up with a soft hand on her chin. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She breathed. Her blue eyes sparkled with love and desire and he was lost in them. The world did not exist outside their bed for either of them. They only knew each other at that moment. Ana's spirit watched from the ceiling as Christian tenderly laid her back into the soft mattress and kissed her softly. She could feel his hot tongue in her mouth and his hands caressing her curves. She caught her breath when he pressed his erection between her legs, rubbing his slick knob against her folds. "Please, Christian." She begged. She needed to feel him inside her. She needed to join with him. "Please?" Her spirit fell back into her body as they united as a man and woman. She cried out in pure sensations. His cock was hot, slick, and throbbing as he pushed through her pink folds and settled into her womanhood. He stilled as he relished the feeling of her vagina walls constricting about him. Her head fell back and she sighed in contentment. There was no fear. No pain. No shame. Only pure, unadulterated pleasure. "Oh, god, Christian…yes…oh lord…yes!"

Christian shivered with feelings he never experienced before. "Oh, my god…baby…you are so tight…so wet…" He began to cry. His tears rolled down his cheeks. This was so intense. He had fucked many women in his life, but this was the first time he ever made love to a woman. "Ana, I won't last long…oh god…you …oh…" Her body tightened about him and sucked down his shaft. "Don't move, baby…let me." He grabbed her head and kissed her as he began to move slowly. His thrusts were controlled yet deep. He needed her to have an orgasm…he wanted to feel her come apart under him. "Close?" He asked knowing that she was. He could feel her quiver and quake under him. "Yes, Ana…yes my baby girl…yes."

Ana opened her eyes and stared into his grey depths. Her mouth formed a perfect O as she chased the tides of pleasure racing through her blood. He captured her heart and released her desires. Her mind was blank except for him. Her body exploded in stars. Her heart raced. She caught her breath as she felt herself falling. "Christian!" She cried out. "Ooohhh…yeeessss!" Her nails embedded into his shoulders as she held on for dear life. She felt him get even harder inside her then he exploded with his orgasm deep inside her.

Ana felt his tears drop onto her chest. She reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek. "Christian?" She was confused. Did he not enjoy their first time together?

"So intense." He answered. "I've never felt this way before." Her eyes questioned what that feeling was. "Satisfied, baby. I have never been satisfied before. You make me feel so much that it's overwhelming." He tenderly kissed her. "I don't want to leave you."

"Then, don't." She whispered, as her hands got lost in his wayward copper curls. "Stay inside me." She finally controlled her breathing. "I'm sorry that I'm not a virgin."

"Shhh…don't. You are a virgin or you were before I made love to you. This was your first time and I am the lucky bastard who got to love you…and baby, I do love you." He kissed her forehead, her eyes, the tip of her nose, and then hovered above her awaiting lips. "I was a virgin also. You broke my love cherry, Ana. You made me a real man tonight."

She smiled up at him. At this moment, their pasts meant nothing. They were two young lovers discovering the joys of love and intimacy together. "You have always been a real man, Christian."

He shook his head in disagreement. "No, baby, I was a shell of a man. You have filled me." He gently disentangled from her and rolled onto his back pulling her close into him. "I am complete with you."

They lie together relishing in their first time together. "I want Staci to have your name. She's a Grey not a Steele."

"She's a Steele alright. She's you. I can see it already." He laughed as he hugged her. "I want you both to be Greys."

"I have the papers drawn up already. We only have to sign them and file with the court." She moved herself so her chin rested on his chest so she could stare into his beautiful gray eyes. "I want your name on the birth certificate with mine. We are her parents. It's time, Christian. We are a family now."

His smile rivaled the sun. "Yes, we are."

**Kate's POV**

_Oh god, the pain is horrible! My heart has been torn asunder. He hurt me so much. I thought I had something with Elliot Grey. He is everything I want in a man. He is handsome, sweet, and sexy as fuck, but he cheated on me. I know she was just a fuck in his truck and she means nothing to him, but fuck…I must not mean anything to him also if he can cheat so easily. _

_He's been calling me, texting me, sending flowers, and he even showed up at my work. Just seeing him made my heart race and my legs went weak. I wanted to run to him, throw my arms about his neck and forgive him, but the pain that lives in my chest would not let me. I called him every name in the book and walked away._

_It's hard to see people in love when my heart is broken into a million pieces. I try to keep a smile on my face when I see Ana. She is so happy with her life. She is engaged to Christian and they are working on wedding plans. I never saw that happening. I knew they were getting closer, but I never thought that she would call me and tell me that he proposed and she said yes. She has asked me to be in Maid Of Honor, but I refused. I can't tell her why, but she thinks like everyone else that I don't want to be around Elliot. I am sure that he will be Christian's best man! _

_After I said no to Ana's request, I told her to ask Mia. Ana pleaded with me since she considers me her best friend, but I still have to say no. They are getting married in June and I have plans to be out of the State of Washington, if not the country. I am applying for jobs as far as away that I can get from Seattle. I do not want my baby born in the State of Washington. I have already decided that I will put the child up for adoption then I will move on with my life…the sad thing…I wanted to be a Grey…I love Elliot…now my world is nothing but gray._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Seattle glimmered in the afternoon sun as Ana stood before her office window. Her thoughts were on Christian. They had made love and the memory made her heart race and her body tingle. She sighed heavily wondering what he was doing. Was her thinking about her? Was he masterminding another merger? She was half-tempted to sneak over to GEH and make love to him in his office, but she had a deposition to tend to before her day was over. She went to her desk and hit the intercom.

"Miss Grey, please join me in my office."

"Yes, Miss Steele."

Ana sat down and took off her shoes as Mia knocked then walked in. "I tried calling Kate once again, but there is no answer at her apartment or on her cell phone."

"I wonder what is going on with her." Ana bit her lip in thought. "I know she and Elliot broke up but damn…to just disappear. It's been over two months."

"Do you think she ran off?" Mia took a seat before Ana. "Elliot is a mess."

"I know…Christian told me." Ana said softly. She felt bad since she was the one who introduced Kate to Elliot. "Is he seeing anyone?"

"No. Like I said, he is a mess."

Ana thought for a few seconds. "Mia, will you do me a favor?" Mia nodded. "Go to Kate's apartment and see if she is there. I would do it but I have the Linger deposition this afternoon. Make sure she is still there and if she's not, talk to the manager and see if she moved out."

Mia came to her feet. "Will do."

The Linger deposition ended well and Ana was confident that she would be successful in this case. She returned to her office to find Mia waiting for her. By looking at the young woman's face, Ana could tell that she was not going to like the information that Mia gathered. "Well?"

"She's moved out with no forwarding address."

"Crackers!" Ana said as she sat down on her sofa. "Call The House of Kavanagh and get her mother on the phone for me."

As Mia dialed the number Ana tried Kate's cell phone one more time. This time it went straight to voicemail. "Hey, it's Ana. Call me please. I miss my good friend."

"Mrs. Kavanagh, I have Anastasia Steele on the line for you." Mia handed Ana the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Kavanagh, this is Ana Steele. Yes, it is very nice to speak to you. Yes, I am excited about the upcoming nuptials and that is why I am calling. I want to send an invitation to Kate but I have seemed to misplace her new address. I am hoping that you can help me." Ana smiled as Mrs. Kavanagh easily rattled off the address. "Thank you so much Mrs. Kavanagh and yes, I will see you Monday for a fitting. Thank you again. Goodbye." Ana hung up then picked up the phone and dialed her go-to-guy for situations like this.

A few hours later Ana received an email report from her go-to-guy, Jamie Barnes. The man was a walking, talking computer and could find out almost anything. She read it quickly.

"Holy Fuck!" She whispered into the air. "Not again?" She looked at her wristwatch then hit the intercom button. "Mia, you still here?"

"Yes, Ma'm. I don't leave until you do." Mia laughed.

"Step into my office, we have work to do."

xxxXXXxxx

Phoenix, the city of perpetual sun. Ana slid on her sunglasses as she disembarked from the GEH jet and was escorted to an awaiting limo. Mia followed with her IPad taking notes as Ana dictated to her.

"Alright, this is going to go fast and hopefully painfree." Ana said as they rolled up in front of the Phoenix Republic Newspaper. "You ready?"

"Let's go get our sister." Mia said putting on her war face. No prisoners, no discussion of defeat, and no taking "NO" as an answer from the tenacious Ms. Kavanagh. Ana and Mia had requisitioned Christian's corporate jet without giving him a reason except it was for the wedding. The moment that Christian heard wedding, he stopped asking questions and let the girls have the plane.

The Phoenix Republic was buzzing with activity. Ana looked around the newsroom hoping to catch a glimpse of her prodigal friend. They were escorted to the Chief Editor's Office and offered drinks that they declined.

The Chief Editor was a rather large man who sat relaxed behind his desk. He didn't know who these women were nor did he care. As Conner Stone looked over the two women, he only saw wealth and privilege. He casted them as bored rich trophy wives. "Ladies, what can I do for you today?" He said with a deep and condescending voice.

"For one, you can wipe that smirk off your face." Ana said with her lawyer voice. "And, second, I want to know where Miss Kate Kavanagh is?"

"Her little ass better be at her desk manning the phones."

"Do you always speak in such away about your female employees? Before you answer, be aware that I am a lawyer and I chew up assholes like you in court for fun and games."

Conner's face went neon red. She is a freakin lawyer? She's too young!

"Now, where is Miss Kavanagh?"

"At the city desk, one floor up."

Ana stood and gave him a cold smile that could freeze water into icecubes. "Thank you, Mr. Stone, I do appreciate your assistance." She started for the door but stopped and turned to him. "Do not inform her of our arrival, or I will start a very lengthy investigation into your personnel files and practices regarding your female employees." With that threat she smiled sweetly and flit out of his office. Hurricane Ana was in town and Phoenix had never seen a natural force like her before!

The elevator opened to chaos. Voices ringing from yells to low bellows filled the air. People were running around, waving copy and trying to organize the next issue of the paper. It was a mad mess. Mia pointed toward a glass-enclosed cubicle and there behind a desk was their blonde sister, as Mia called her. It was time for the Grey women to reunite and return to Seattle.

Kate was typing away and never noticed the two women who stepped into her cubicle. Her pretty little face was scrunched in a frown as she edited the latest copy that came in from a field reporter in hopes that it would make the evening print. She heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to see Ana Steele and Mia Grey.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked wide-eyed.

"We are here to get you, silly." Mia said with her sweet voice.

"Get me?"

Ana lost her cool composure. "You should have come to me. We are best friends and you didn't bother to tell me that you were pregnant. You just ran away."

"I didn't run away." Kate said lowly. "Besides, this really isn't any of your business, is it?"

"Oh, don't get high and mighty with me, Kate." Ana warned. "You are carrying my niece or nephew and I have every right to make this my business. Now, get your purse and let's get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere. I have a job here."

"Not anymore." Mia said as she went over to a side table and picked up a purse she assumed belonged to Kate. "Your services at this establishment are no longer needed."

"What have you done?" Kate asked frantic. Her eyes went back and forth between Mia and Ana.

"Don't worry about what we have done, just worry about that little baby resting under your heart." Ana said lowly. She saw that determined look race across Kate's face. "Listen, your belongings are being packed and will be sent back to Seattle this evening. The lease on your apartment has been broken and I took back your rental car. You did make it easy for me to find you." She gave a little chuckle. "Now, you are returning to Seattle with us, you will tell Elliot about the baby and you two are going to sit down and discuss your options."

"I'm not going anywhere with you two crazy women. You can't come here and tell me what to do and you have no right to interfere in my life." Mia glanced towards Ana as Ana shot her an amused look. "What?" Kate asked as a frown knitted her brow.

"C'mon, Kate…the plane is waiting for us." Mia said not bothering to argue with the pissed off blonde.

"Did you not hear me? Are you deaf? I'm not going anywhere!" Kate's voice went up two octaves and shrilled over the newsroom.

"That my dear sister is a false statement. You should know better than that since you are a journalist." Ana joked. She offered her hand. "C'mon, I don't like being late. We can discuss this on the plane." When Kate failed to move, Ana leaned over the desk. "Don't make me manhandle you, Kate. You are coming back home. You have no right to keep Grace and Carrick from their grandchild and you and Elliot have some business to deal with."

"I don't want anything to do with him."

Mia started to laugh. "Then, why are you still pregnant with his child? You could have gotten rid of it. Face it, Kate, you love my idiot brother and you couldn't kill his child."

"I don't believe in abortion." Kate defended herself. "The child will go up for adoption."

"Fine, then…you can give the child to me and Christian, but one way or another this child will be raised a Grey." Ana took two steps toward Kate and took her arm. "Now, are you coming quietly or do I have to call in Sawyer to carry you out of here in front of all these people?"

In the end, Kate went quietly but she was fuming. She was trying to figure a way to escape these two nutso coo-coo wacko women who were abducting her, but they were two steps ahead of her. She was not allowed to return to her apartment and they made her sit between them in the limo. They arrived at the airport and drove straight onto the tarmac to the GEH jet. Sawyer opened the door and helped Ana out, and then Kate and Mia bounced out with her big smile. Before she knew it, Kate was in a white leather seat of a very luxurious jet with a seatbelt on and on her way back to Seattle.

"I figure you are about six months along." Mia said as she sat next to Kate. "Why didn't you tell Elliot?"

"We were not speaking." Kate crossed her arms over her chest.

Ana handed Kate a bottle of ice-cold water. "He's a hot mess. Christian had to step in and take control of his company. He's lost without you."

"He should have thought of that before banging another chick." Kate said with venom.

"So what are you going to do?" Mia asked hoping that word forgiveness was in Kate's vocabulary. "I know you love Elliot."

Kate's heart was racing as well as her mind. "Of course, I love him, but I can't trust him. What kinda future is there with a man you can't trust?" She wiped away a tear. "It's best that I put this child up for adoption and go one with my life."

"Fine, then Christian and I will adopt the child. Like I said earlier, this child will be raised as a Grey." Ana said with determination.

"Ana, you already have one child."

"So?" Ana questioned her friend. "What difference does that make?"

"I can't ask you to take care of my mistake." Kate's emotions were running the gambit. One moment she was angry and the next she was in tears because the sadness of losing Elliot hurt so much.

"This baby is not a mistake, Kate." Mia whispered. "This baby is a miracle that you and Elliot made. "He loves you and he knows he did wrong. He is devastated that he hurt and lost you."

"There is no future with him." She said closing her eyes. "Does he know? Does he know that I am pregnant?"

"No." Ana answered. "But, you need to tell him. He has the right to know. This is his child also." Ana reached over and took Kate's hand. "Listen to me. I was wrong not to tell Christian sooner. I kept him from his child. Don't be selfish and afraid like I was. This baby should not be made to bear the faults of his or her parents. You must love this child because you didn't abort. Doesn't Elliot deserve the same chance to love his child?" Ana moved out of her seat and settled next to Kate. "You are one of my best friends and I love you like a sister. I am begging you to reconsider your choices. You have three months to decide, but at least let Elliot have a say in this."

Mia was on the other side of Kate. "You are my sister also. I know that Elliot loves you and that you are the one for him. He wants you, Kate. He wants to marry you. He knows he fucked up and he is trying to change. Can't you give him a chance to prove his love to you?"

"What if he doesn't want the baby?"

Ana never thought that Elliot would reject his child, especially the child that he made with Kate. "Do you really think that Elliot Grey would walk away from his child?"

"I don't know." Kate said softly. "If he walks, what will I do?"

"You can keep the baby and you know that Mia and I as well as Grace and Carrick will support you. You are not in this alone. We would never let you go alone in this, why do you think we kidnapped you this afternoon?"

Kate had to smile even though tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Yeah, you did kidnap me." She shook her head. "I can't believe you did that."

"We had too!" Mia exclaimed. "You are so damn stubborn."

Kate let the tears flow as Mia and Ana embraced her. They were sisters. She knew that no matter what happened between her and Elliot that these two women would stand by her. "I guess I am coming home for good."

"It's about fucking time." Ana said with a smile.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I wish to apologize to those who have been waiting for an update on this story. It's been a madhouse in my neck of the world, but I did find some time to do some writing. I hope you enjoy this installment. Now, for the legal matters...as with other chapters, I do not own the characters from FSOG, they are the sole property of Ms. E.L. James. They are just having some fun in my playroom. **

**Chapter 23**

Elliot closed his eyes as he let the information that he was to be a father in less than three months soak into his brain. His soul was torn between fear and joy. He did love Kate and he wanted her but to be a father. He could not see himself walking the floor at night with a crying baby or changing diapers.

He was manhandled this morning by Taylor and then taken to Christian's offices. It was his little brother that exposed Kate's secret. Now that little brother stood before him demanding to know how he was going to handle this situation. "Damn you, Christian." Elliot said frustrated. "You had no right to interfere in this or to send your goon to my house. Kate is my problem."

"A problem? She's pregnant with your child and you call her a problem? I thought you said she's the one. Have you changed your mind?"

Elliot's eyebrows "v'd" in frustration. "I do love her, but me a father? Fuck, I'm still a kid myself."

"Maybe it's time you grew up. However, until you do finally grow a pair, Ana and I will take care of Katherine. I will not let her or my little niece or nephew go unprotected."

"God, Chris, I want to be with her. I want Kate, but I'm not ready to be a dad."

"Bro, you don't have a choice, it's going to happen, and just wait until Mom and Dad find out that you knocked up Kavanagh's daughter and haven't put a ring on her finger." Christian declared pushing his hand through his copper curls.

"I'm afraid she'll say no. Fuck, I'm petrified she'll say yes." Elliot flopped down into one of the black leather club chairs. "She won't marry me anyway. I cheated on her."

Christian sighed heavily. "She's going to put the baby up for adoption." He declared lowly. "Ana has already told Kate that we will adopt the baby, but if we do…you will lose Kate forever. Is that what you want?"

"Maybe it would be for the best…for Kate."

Christian never knew his brother to be a coward but Elliot was really pissing him off. "If we do this, you will never have a chance to claim your child. He or she will be mine, and I don't share."

"Ana is a good Mom." Elliot said. He stared at the floor. "She'll take good care of the baby."

"Can you really stand around and watch us raise your child? What about family dinners? Can you sit at the table knowing that your child is calling me Daddy?"

"Fuck, Christian, you are better than me. I can't do this. Even though I love Kate and I want to be with her, I don't want kids. I've never wanted children."

A frustrated Christian snorted. "And all this time, I was considered the fucked up son."

Standing in front of a mirror examining her profile, Kate frowned. She swore that she grew even larger through the night. She was staying with Ana and Christian at their home on The Sound. It was a beautiful home with enough room for a large family. She softly caressed her belly. "You will have a good home here. Ana and Christian will be your parents and they will protect and love you unlike your sperm donor. I love you; that is why I am giving you to Ana. She is a good mommy and she will make sure that you will grow up happy and secure. She can give you what I can't…a loving home with a loving trustworthy Dad." Kate turned and sat on her bed as the tears flowed. Even though she wanted this baby, she knew it would be for the best to let Ana and Christian raise this baby a Grey. She could never give a child a stable home when she was so fucked up. She could barely keep herself together. "My parents have disowned me once again. I'm not disowning you little one, I am securing you a loving home with two loving parents."

Ana stood in the doorway listening to Kate speak softly to her unborn child and her words broke Ana's heart. Kate shouldn't have to give up her child just because of Elliot's refusal to be a father. She slowly entered the room and sat next to her dear friend.

"I love you as if we were blood sisters, Katherine. If you want this baby, Christian and I will support you in every way possible."

"What kind of life can I give this child?"

"A life full of love, happiness, and security. That's all any child really wants. They want to be loved." Ana gently swiped a blonde lock from Kate's tear stained face. "Listen, don't make the same mistakes that Carrick made. He didn't fight for me when I was born and he's been paying for it for the last twenty-one years. He had to watch another man raise me. Do you want that for yourself?" Ana's blue eyes pleaded with Kate to follow her heart. "You can raise this child in a good home. I know you Kate, I know that you can do anything you sent your mind to."

"I don't have a job, a home or a husband."

"I can get you a job. Hell, I can buy the Seattle Times and give it to you for a baby gift if that's what you want." A deep male voice declared. Ana and Kate looked toward the door to see Christian standing there. "If you want to stay at home, I will support you and the baby. Fuck, I have enough money."

Ana fell in love with him all over again. He was the sweetest and dearest man to walk the face of the earth. She gave him a smile that registered all the love that she felt for him.

"I can't let you do that. This isn't your responsibility, Christian." Kate said shaking her head.

"I don't see it that way. You are family now. You are pregnant with my brother's child. My fiancé considers you her sister and I always take care of my family." Christian entered the room. He kneeled before the two women. "Kate, whatever you want…it will be done, but I think you want to keep your baby."

Tears made her green eyes sparkle like emeralds. She nodded. "I do want to keep my child." She confessed. "She's my little girl."

A girl. Ana had to smile. Another little Grey girl! Staci will have someone to play with. "Kate, let us take care of you and our niece. You can live here with us…or if you want…you can have my home in Seattle. It's already set up for a baby."

"I can't take your home."

"I live here now." She looked to Christian who gave her a lopsided smirk. She and Staci moved into The Sound a week after he proposed. "You won't be taking my home, I am giving you and the baby your home."

"I will still be an unwed mother." The tears began to fall. "My parents won't even speak to me. Dad thinks I'm a whore because I got knocked up."

"Let he who has no sin cast the first stone." Ana quoted the Bible. "No person is perfect not even the great Kavanagh. Besides, once he gets a look at your daughter, he will melt like ice-cream on a sunny day."

"If I decide to keep the baby…will you be upset? I gave her to you."

"Kate, if you want to keep your daughter it will make me the happiest person in the universe. I will, of course be the favorite Aunt and Godmother."

"You presume a lot." Kate laughed feeling some hope for the first time since she learned she was pregnant.

"Of course, but I will be, you know that." Ana said giving her friend a soft nudge with her shoulder. "I will stand by you, I will be your labor coach if you want, and I won't ever leave you."

Christian could only nod in agreement with his fiancé. He was witnessing true friendship. This was what friends were like. They supported and loved each other through difficult times as well as the good times. "I will be here also." He softly added. "I'm your friend also, Kate. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Christian, you are my friend." Kate smiled at the gray-eyed Adonis. "Thank you."

"See, Kate, you are not alone in this. We are here and Grace and Carrick and of course, Mia." Ana had to laugh. Mia Grey has two little nieces to buy for now. "Of course, this means, I will have to give her raise now because she will go into shopping mode."

The three began to laugh at the idea of Mia shopping in _Kids "R" Us. _The truth was, Mia would probably be shopping at F.O Schwartz and Macy's in New York City.

"And, Elliot?" Kate asked losing her smile. She knew that he knew about the baby, but he never tried to contact her. She figured he didn't want anything to do with this child or her.

"Let Elliot figure this out on his own." Christian said with a breathy sigh. "It's time for him to grow up now. Besides," Christian smiled at his fiancé. "If I can finally grow up…he can also."

She was back in Seattle for three weeks and already his family was catering to her needs. Carrick and Grace were over the moon to have another grandchild, Christian and Ana were giving her a home, a new car, and if rumors could be believed that were floating around town, she was the new owner of The Seattle Times. Elliot frowned. His family were embracing what he should have embraced: the woman of his dreams and his child!

_What the fuck is wrong with me? I love her. I want her. Damn it, I need her. Why am I sitting here all alone while life is going on before me? She's having my baby, our baby. Why can't I be happy about that? Why am I so fucking selfish and afraid? _ Elliot drained his bottle of beer and then went to the refrigerator for another bottle. _Damn, I am the stupidest bastard around! That's my kid! She's my woman. Why am I standing here alone in this apartment drinking beer when I could be with them? _

Elliot dropped the bottle still half full with beer into the trash and grabbed his pick-up keys. His only thought was to get to Kate and their child. He was ready to be her husband and a father. He would not allow his brother to cover his mistakes anymore. It was time to be a man and step up to his responsibilities. He climbed into the pick-up truck and fired up the ponies. He would drive to Kate's, grovel if need be and take his rightful place beside her. He pulled out into traffic as his phone began to ring. He looked down for just a second to see that Christian was calling then looked back up to see a big rig barreling down on him head on. Elliot swerved to miss the out of control rig, but was hit in the side causing the pick-up to start rolling. Glass, blood, flesh, and screams could be seen and heard as Elliot was tossed about the cab then ejected through the windshield. The last thing Elliot remembered was being air-born then his world went black!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Since I was so naughty and left you with such a cliffhanger, I decided to upload the next chapter so not to ruin anyone's evening. This is for you Sue Familo Lathrop. I can't have you having a bad day. I hope this makes up for any angst that I caused you my dear friend.**

**Chapter 24:**

The first thing that Christian heard when he walked into ICU was the sound of a heart monitor and the respirator that kept his older brother breathing. Tears clouded the younger Grey brother's eyes as he sat next to the bed. "Elliot." The only response was the humming of the respirator and the beeping of a steady heartbeat. Christian could only stare at his older brother as the memories of childhood played on his mind… their trip to Europe, to Australia, to Hong Kong, the many trips to the ranch in Montana and the ski trips to Aspen. He saw them in their box at Mariner's home games and at the Seattle Seahawks games. He could hear Elliot's big booming laughter and his corny jokes. "This isn't funny, Elliot. You have so much to live for. Kate's going to keep the baby. She's staying in Seattle. You have another chance. Come back to us. We need you, Bro. I need you Bro. I'm getting married soon, and you promised to stand with me."

Kate stood at the door and she felt her own heart stop. Elliot. His head was bandaged, his face was bruised and cut up and both his legs were in casts. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. It hurt her to know that he was in pain.

"What happened?" She whispered to Christian when she finally found her feet to move her closer to the bed.

Christian jumped up from the chair and offered it to the very pregnant Kate. "Where is Ana?" He asked hoarsely.

"She is in the waiting room. He can only have two visitors at a time. She sent me…oh god, Christian…what happened? Ana said it was an accident."

"He was hit by a semi and rolled his truck. He was ejected through the windshield." Christian didn't think as he held Kate's hand giving her strength and comfort. "He has a broken nose, two broken legs, and he had surgery to relieve the pressure from his brain."

Kate held back a sob. "Is he in pain?"

"I don't believe so."

"Oh, god, Christian…what do I do without him? I love him so much."

"Tell him. Make him hear you. Tell him about your daughter. Tell him everything." Christian bent down and kissed the top of her blonde head. "I'm going to go check on Ana and my parents."

Kate turned in her seat. "Thank you for everything, Christian."

"Thank you for not giving up on my idiot brother."

Kate closed her eyes and gently caressed her baby bump. She reached over and took Elliot's large hand. "You are most difficult Elliot Grey and no matter what has happened between us, I still love you. We are having a girl. She's very active and gives me no rest." Kate had to laugh. "She is you." She wiped away a tear. "I'm going to call her Ava Katherine…unless you don't like that name. Elliot, please come back to me. Don't let our child grow up without her Daddy."

The heart monitor began to go crazy. Kate shot up from her seat wide-eyed. She felt someone move her from the bed and then she realized that the room was full of nurses and doctors. She heard the flat-line tone of death. "Oh, god…no. NO NO NO!" She ran from the room in tears. She couldn't watch him die. She didn't want to hear them pronounce him dead. She collapsed in the hallway sobbing madly. "NO!" She looked up to see Christian and Ana. "He's gone."

"Fuck!" Christian exclaimed as he ran into the room. Ana bent down and gathered her friend into her arms.

"Shhh, honey…this isn't good for little Ava." Ana could feel her friend's tears wetting her blouse. "Kate, let's get you somewhere more comfortable." Kate shook her head. She can't leave him, not again. "Kate, please?"

"He's gone, Ana. He just slipped through my fingers. He never opened his eyes."

"He's not gone, sweetie. He's here with us. He lives in your womb." Ana softly said.

Christian stepped from the room. He quickly picked Kate up from the floor. "He's not gone, Kate. He's back." He motioned for Ana to follow him back into the room. He held Kate as if she was a baby. "Look, he's still with us."

Kate fainted in his arms with relief.

Someone was always with Elliot as he rested. He was no longer on the respirator and breathed on his own two weeks after his accident. He was still unconscious but he did have responses to stimuli. The doctors were very positive that Elliot would recover but it would take time. Kate sat beside him reading a book. She looked up and gazed upon the man that she still loved.

Elliot could hear someone next to him, but he couldn't get his eyes to open. His body felt heavy and he could feel pressure in his head. He wanted so much to awaken but his body betrayed his need. He fell deeper into the darkness where his body didn't hurt. "Kate." He whispered. "I…never meant to hurt you. Forgive me."

"You are forgiven, Elliot." Kate said breathlessly. She had heard his plea. "I forgive you, darling. Come back to me. Oh, please, Elliot, come back to me."

Ana wrapped herself around Christian's body so very grateful that he was alive and well. "My love." She said as she kissed his bicep before using it as a pillow. "Will you do something for me?"

"Of course, your wish is my command." He said with a smile. He always felt so much lighter and freer after making love to his woman. "What do you want my darling?"

"I want to get married before June. Elliot's accident has me thinking that life is too short to be taken for granted. I don't want to wait anymore. We live as husband and wife and our child sleeps peacefully down the hall. It's time, Christian. I want to live now. I want to give Staci a little brother or sister."

Christian rolled over on top of the woman that he loved. "Baby, you have made me the happiest man on earth. We can be married at the end of the day."

"I want to be married at Elliot's bedside with our parents, Staci, Mia, and Kate."

Christian only nodded. "I will send the helicopter for Ray and make all the arrangements."

Ana bit her lower lip. "Can you wait another hour or so? I think we should practice for our wedding night."

A low growl came from Christian as his body responded to her soft-spoken words. He kissed her softly at first then deeper and harder. "I love you, Ana."

She smiled as her hands folded about the back of his neck. "I love you, Christian."

Being a billionaire had its perks. People bent over backwards to make your wishes come true. Elliot's room was transformed into a bridal chapel, Ray was dressed in a casual black suit as per Ana's wish, Elliot wore a clip on bowtie over his hospital gown, Kate along with Mia wore simple pale blue dresses, and Staci was in pink. Christian wore his favorite gray suit with a silver bowtie and the bride wore a simple white cotton dress. Grace wore a light blue dress and Carrick rolled in wearing a dark grey suit and tie. Someone remembered to bring a cd player and in the background, the soft strains of violin music were heard. Ray held his little girl's arm as he escorted her into the room. He nodded at Carrick who had tears in his eyes. Ana stopped before the man who made her and offered her other arm. Her two fathers escorted her to her groom. They both kissed her on the cheek before stepping away.

"Who gives this woman to this man for the purposes of matrimony?" The minister asked.

Ray looked to Carrick and nodded. They both looked to the bride and said together. "We do."

Ana bit her lip as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Christian was quick to wipe them away gently with his thumb. "No tears, my love." He whispered. "Not today."

"Oh, Christian." She caressed his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Dear family and friends, we gather her today to witness this man and this woman to be joined in Holy Matrimony. Marriage is pleasing to our Heavenly Father as He instituted marriage in the Garden of Eden with the joining of Adam and Eve. It is through marriage that the love of our Heavenly Father is most evident. As Christ loves his Bride the Church and would give his life for her, so does a husband. So, I ask you Christian, do you take this woman, Anastasia Rose Steele as your lawfully wedded wife? If you do, please say yes."

"Yes." Christian said proudly.

"And, you Anastasia, do you take this man, Christian Trevelyan Grey as your lawfully wedded husband? If you do, please say yes."

"Yes." Ana softly said looking up at Christian.

"As Anastasia and Christian have given witness to their desire to be joined in Holy Matrimony, I ask if anyone has a just reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister gave a three-second pause then prepared to finish the ceremony, but a moan came from the bed. Everyone turned to see that Elliot's eyes were open.

"Don't stop. Marry them." Elliot's rough voice said. His eyes searched over his family then landed on a very pregnant Kate who stood beside Ana. He gave her a small smile.

"Ok, then…" The minister said smiling. "Christian, please take Ana's hand and repeat after me. I, Christian, take you Anastasia as my lawfully wedded wife…to have and to hold, for better or worse, through sickness and health, through richer or poorer and until my last breath leaves my body…" As Christian repeated the words Grace was dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief. "Anastasia, repeat after me. I, Anastasia take you Christian as my lawfully wedded husband…to have and to hold, for better or worse, through sickness and health, through richer or poorer and until my last breath leaves my body."

After Ana recited her vows, the minister asked for the rings. He blessed them then gave a ring to Christian who took it and placed it on Ana's finger. "In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, I thee wed." Christian's voice was strong and proud as Ana now wore his ring.

Ana took the other gold band and put it on Christian's finger. "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I thee wed."

"With the speaking of vows and the exchange of rings, I pronounce you husband and wife." The minister closed his pastoral prayer book. "You may now kiss the bride."

Christian stared down at his wife with gleaming joy in his eyes. "My wife." He whispered then his lips captured hers as his arms encircled her waist and pulled her close. As they kissed, their family clapped and laughed. He released her lips then kissed her forehead softly. "I love you, Mrs. Grey."

"I love you, Mr. Grey." She whispered back. "For now until the day after eternity."

Staci wiggled from Gail's lap and ran to her parents. Christian swept her up into his arms. "We are now a family."

"Dadda. Mama." Staci said laughing. "Kwiss." She clapped her hands and giggled.

Christian whose only goal in life was to make these two females happy bent over and kissed Ana once more on the lips. "Well, that was painless." He joked getting a jab in the ribs from his new wife.

"Hey, so…I take a little nap…and you two decide to get hitch." Elliot asked as the bride and groom moved over to the bed.

"Well, what can I say, she couldn't wait anymore." Christian laughed. "And, who am I to keep a lady waiting?"

"Oh, you!" Ana exclaimed as her face turned a delightful pink. She leaned over and kissed Elliot's forehead carefully. "I'm so glad you decided to join us."

"I wouldn't miss it for all the tea in China, Ana." Elliot smiled up at her then his eyes went to Kate. She was so beautiful holding his child under her heart. "Katherine."

"You really are back?" She started to cry. "This is real?"

"Yes, baby…this is real. I'm back, broken, but all I know is that I love you, Kate and I can't live without you. I came back for you…for our child…Ava."

Those green eyes grew in amazement. He had heard her when she spoke to him about their daughter. "Yes, her name is Ava."

"That's a lovely name, I like it."

Grace held onto Carrick tightly not believing this day. Her baby boy was now a married man and her oldest son was finally awake. She was afraid to move just in case she was caught in a dream. Her eyes shot up when she heard Elliot call out to her. "Yes, Elliot."

"Mom." Elliot said again. "Dad." He looked over to his sister who was crying softly. "Mia." It hurt, but he found himself laughing. "How about a few hugs here?"

The room disrupted in laughter and tears as the Grey family took turns hugging Elliot and welcoming him back to the land of the living. Grace finally realized that he needed to be seen by his doctors. She stepped out of the room to find a nurse to inform Elliot's doctors that he was awake and talking.

Taylor stood quietly by the door taking in all the joy that filled the room. It was about time for the family to have some happiness. He nodded at Gail who dabbed her tears away. He quietly slipped through the door and stood guard. No one would be allowed to ruin this family's much needed happiness.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

When the news of the marriage of Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele was reported, hearts were heard breaking all over the world. The news outlets were scurrying to find details about the quick wedding and speculating why the golden couple married so soon. Stories of a fantastic pre-nup where Anastasia would collect over 50 million if they divorced to hints of a shot- gun wedding were volleyed over the airwaves and in the printed press. Except for _The Seattle Times_, that gave its congratulations to the happy couple and was the only media who was allowed to print a wedding photograph of the happy couple.

Ana and Christian stayed in Seattle for a few days to make sure that Elliot was on the road to a full recovery. After one last visit with Elliot and leaving Staci with her grandparents, Christian took Ana for a two-week long honeymoon in Hawaii. He first suggested England knowing that his beloved bride loved English Literature, but Ana didn't want to be that far from Washington.

Ana woke early to watch the sunrise. She stood outside their private beach house on the deck. She wore a white silk nightgown with a silk and lace robe that billowed about her long legs. A gentle breeze scented with Hawaiian flowers kissed her skin. She pushed her hair out of her face and smiled as the day dawned with a burst of colors. The night faded away softly with yellow-orange fingers of light spreading through an azure sky. She was taken back from the sight. It was glorious. A smile graced her face when she felt strong arms encircle her waist.

"Mrs. Grey…you are one beautiful sight." His deep voice sang with unspeakable joy. He nuzzled her neck and inhaling her perfect scent. She was light, surf and sand. "I love you so much."

Ana closed her eyes and moaned in delight. "I love you, Christian." She leaned back into his massive chest. "Isn't this beautiful?"

"Yes, you are." He grunted when she gave him an elbow poke in the stomach. "And, this place is very beautiful."

Ana turned in his arms, reached up and locked her hands behind his head. "Christian, will you do something for me?"

"You know that I will."

She kissed him softly on his chin, on his cheek, and then on his lips. "Make love to me here in the early light of a new day of our married life. I want to feel the sun on our bodies."

Christian picked her up into a cradle hold and carried her to the cushioned chaise lounge. His hands gently pushed her robe off. He kissed the long slender column of her neck as he slipped the straps of her gown off her shoulders exposing her beautiful, full, pert breasts. He gazed upon her. Her beauty was so rare and precious in a world of plastic beauty that it made his eyes fill with tears of joy and gratitude that she loved him, only him.

"Christian?" She breathed. She felt a teardrop on her skin. "Why do you cry?"

"Because you love me. You chose me. From all the men in the world, you chose me."

She smiled up at him. "And, you chose me from all the women in the world." Her soft hands caressed the bulging muscle of his biceps. "We are meant to be together, Christian."

His heart was flaring with love and devotion for this woman. She gave him life. She made him want to live everyday to the fullest. "Forever, Ana."

They kissed each other. Their hands exploring and touching each other until they both were nude and their skin warmed with their passion and the rays of the sun. Joined as one, a couple in love who knew together they could face any obstacle. Christian slide gently in and out of her savoring the feel of her body wrapped around his. His breathing was hard as he fought to keep in control.

"Love me, Christian." She whispered against his lips. "Harder."

Her request speared his thrusts. He rose and fell into her harder and harder. Her little forest cries turned to moans of desire that floated over them, mixed with the sea breeze and was carried into the heavens. Christian felt her body quicken and tighten on his shaft. She cried out as her orgasm washed over her. He pushed into her once more before joining her in ecstasy. Christian moaned her name as he came over and over again. "Oh, god, Ana…baby…you take my breath away." He kissed her softly. "I do love you."

Ana smiled up at him. Those blue eyes were full of love for her husband. "I love you, Christian." She sighed happily; content and safe in his arms with the sun's rays beaming over them as if they were being blessed by The Almighty. Her eyes closed as her head fell back and she moaned as another spasm of delight floated through her womb. Her eyes snapped opened. She knew…somehow…she just knew that their baby was just conceived in the sunbeams of a Hawaiian daybreak.

xxxXXXxxx

Grace and Carrick smiled brightly as they watched the same minister that married Christian and Ana perform the same ceremony for Elliot and Kate. They married in the family room of Grey Manor in Bellevue with Mia and Ethan present. Ana and Christian standing up for them as Matron of Honor and Best Man. Kate was gloriously pregnant, due almost any day. She wore a simple ivory colored dress and carried a simple bouquet of three roses cut from Grace's rose garden. Ana wiped away a tear as the vows were said and the rings exchanged. She knew that Elliot and Kate were meant to be together. It took some time after Elliot was released from the hospital for them to come to terms about the pregnancy and their relationship. It wasn't easy and there had been tears, but in the end true love conquered all their fears. Forgiveness was given to Elliot and Kate got an engagement ring.

Now the happy couple is having their first kiss as a married couple. Ana smiles as her blue eyes catch the sparkling gray eyes of her husband. His little smirk made her core tighten and she knew she would have wet panties soon enough. She adored this man. The last three months had been magical as they enjoyed their marriage and their child. All the legalities of Christian being Staci's natural and legal father were signed, sealed, and filed with the courts. Anastasia Elizabeth Steele Grey was now the daughter of Christian and Ana Grey.

Electricity flowed through Ana as Christian took her arm and escorted her from the family room as Kate and Elliot were being congratulated by the Grey family. The only Kavanagh present was Ethan who was attached at the hip to Mia. Kate's parents were still upset with her for getting pregnant and refused to attend the wedding. Christian escorted his wife into a little used parlor of his parent's home and shut the door. She was in his arms and their kisses were hot, wet, and deep.

"Damn, I can't keep my hands off you, baby." Christian declared as he nuzzled her neck behind her ear. "You are so beautiful. I want you so much."

"Sweetie, we are at your brother's wedding to my best friend." She returned his kisses but she knew that they needed to cool their ardor or they would end up on the floor naked. "We have photographs to take."

Christian only laughed. "They can wait." He hiked up her dress and slid her lacy thong over her hips and down her shapely legs. "You can't ask a hungry man not to eat when you sit a feast before him." He went to his knees. His strong hands were gently running up and down the back of her legs. "You are my feast, Ana and I am starving for you." He breathed in her essence before softly kissing her Mons of Venus. "Your scent is heaven to me. So wet and hot just for me."

"Oh, god, Christian….please…" She moaned as she steadied herself by placing her hands on his shoulders. She only needed to hear his voice and she was on fire for him. She could barely think when she felt his tongue travel up and down the slit of her already swollen lips. He began to suck and nibble on her then let his tongue toy with the harden bud of her clitoris. She couldn't help the loud moan of desire and want that escaped her. He had her on fire and that flame would not burn out until he took her completely over the edge. She knew she would have to orgasm or be uncomfortable all night long. "I want you, Christian."

"I know, baby…and I you will have me." He picked her up and took her to the high camelback sofa that sat in front of the fireplace. As he carried her, he was undoing his trousers and by the time she was positioned on the sofa, he was ready to take her. He plunged into her and they both sighed in sexual relief. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she moved against him. "Yeah, baby….that's it….that's my girl." He smiled down at her knowing she was so close to going over the edge. "Hold on just a little longer, baby…I want us to come together."

"Christian!" She gripped onto his forearms and pushed against him. "Oh, god…yes…yes..yes…oh…ahhhhh….Chris…Christian…"

"I'm close…just a little bit more." He panted as he pumped harder and faster into her. He moved just a bit to feel more of her silkiness. She was so tight…so wet…he couldn't hold on a moment longer. "Now, Ana…come with me."

She was gone. Her body exploded under and around him. She cried out as her orgasm made her body shake and her moans only spurred him on. He exploded inside her, taking his seed deep. He pulls her up off the sofa and wraps his arms about her as they finished their climax together.

"Oh, baby…that was more than perfect." He murmured into her neck. He kissed her soft neck then suckled on her ear. "I needed you."

"I love being with you, baby." She whispered as her arms went around his neck. She was still impaled upon him with her dress hiked up over her hips. "But, I think they know we are missing."

He laughed in joy. "We are married, baby. We can make love or fuck whenever we want." He kissed the soft spot between her eyebrows, and then rubbed their noses together. "I bet Staci is looking for us."

"Probably." She laughed as her memory was full of the scene that happened a few days ago when she was playing hide and seek with Staci. Ana hid in the hall closet while Staci ran around their home yelling for her. Christian found Ana and decided he needed her. They were kissing wildly when the closet door opened and Staci yelled in her excitement that she found Mommy. Ana was red-faced in heated embarrassment as she tried to straighten her clothes while Christian laughed and laughed. Ana released her legs and they dangled as her husband held her for a few moments more. "We better get back now that you are done attacking me."

"I didn't hear you complaining." He joked back as he placed her on her heels. "But, I did hear you coming."

"Shhh." She said pulling down her dress. She was grateful that Kate chose an ankle-length dress for her Matron of Honor duties. "You are horrible."

Christian smiled down at her as he zipped up his trousers. He bent down, picked up her discarded thong and twirled them around his long and tanned forefinger. "I don't think you need these so I will just hold on to them." He slid them into his pants pocket. "They will remind me that my wife is hot and so damn sexy." He smiled as her face turned a delightful pink.

"Someday Grey, I will turn the tables on you." She promised.

"Bring it, Mrs. Grey, I'm all yours."

They returned to take the wedding pictures with sly smiles on their face. Kate leaned over to Ana and whispered. "Did you get some?"

"Kate!" Ana's face flamed red.

"Yeah, you did, you naughty little vixen." Kate had to laugh. The new Grey women stood close together and smiled for the photographer.

Champagne flowed and a delicious buffet of Elliot and Kate's favorite food was presented to the small company that witnessed the nuptials. Kate sat down with her plate and turned to her new husband. "Our little one is quiet today." She rubbed her very noticeable bump. "Usually at this time she is jumping about."

Elliot looked concerned. "Should we tell Mom? Are you feeling alright, honey?"

"I feel just fine." Kate said as she leaned close to him for a kiss. "I love you, husband."

"Wife." He said as their lips touched softly. His big hand went behind her head and pulled her closer. "Let's go to bed soon."

Kate just smiled. They would stay at Grey Manor for the night in the Boathouse. They decided to take their honeymoon after the baby was born and was a few months old. She would hopefully have her figure back and they could either leave Ava with Ana and Christian or Grandma and Grandpa Grey. "Can we eat first?"

"Ahh, a woman after my own heart." He then dug into his food knowing he would need the nourishment for later on.

Staci fell asleep in Ana's arms while Kate and Elliot danced to their chosen music of _The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face. _Ana smiled down at her sleeping princess then back to the happy couple. This was a perfect day for the Grey family. Elliot finally came to his senses and realized that he couldn't live without Kate and their baby and she and Christian had news to share also, but they were going to wait until tomorrow at breakfast to tell the family. Her little secret filled her with happiness. "Life is good." She said aloud. "It's so good."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The smell of food cooking brought the members of the Grey family to the kitchen of Grace Grey. She stood before the stove in a blue floral apron flipping pancakes. She was humming which she did when her heart was light and at ease. All was right in her world. Her delightful boys were married to fine women, she had a granddaughter and another one on the way. She turned to see her daughter sitting next to Ethan with soft love filled eyes. If Grace was correct there would be another wedding on the horizon and she couldn't be happier.

Christian with Staci in his arms and Ana at his side stepped into the kitchen and then Carrick strolled in with a smile on his face. Her husband slid his arms about her waist and kissed her neck. "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning." She gushed feeling his warm lips trace down her neck onto the top of her shoulders. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did…when you finally let me sleep." His whispers tickled her ear. One of his hands traveled down to her still finely shaped ass and squeezed it. "I love this ass."

"Carrick!" She whispered furiously hoping their conversation was private. She turned to see him wiggling his eyebrows in that ornery way that his sons inherited from him. If their boys were oversexed, she mused to herself, it was because of Carrick's influence. He could never keep his hands off her. After all these years of marriage, they still longed for each other. "Now, let me finish this food to feed these hungry people."

"Have we seen Elliot and Kate yet?" Carrick asked stealing a slice of bacon, which got his hand smacked.

"Not yet." Grace said shaking her head. "I don't expect to see them for awhile."

Breakfast was delicious. Staci was laughing as Christian pretended to steal her toast. Ana ate very little but did finish her tea. She smiled at Grace who was watching her intently. Ana leaned over to clean the face of her daughter. "I think we better announce the news." She said softly over Staci's head to Christian.

"Elliot and Kate are not here yet." Christian said lowly.

"Do you think we will see them today? We didn't get out of bed for two days after we got married." She laughed.

"Yeah, well…if you would have let me out…"

"Oh, you just stop it." She said rolling her eyes at his teasing. "Tell them."

Christian nodded. "We have some news to share with the family." He got up and stood behind Ana. "We're going to have a baby."

Mia jumped up and hugged Christian warmly. Grace was crying tears of joy and Carrick laughed. This was a great few days. Elliot and Kate were married…finally, Christian was happy, really happy for the first time in his life. Carrick had his daughter back and now she was going to give him another grandchild! He took Grace into his arms. "We are having more grandchildren, Gracie."

"Oh, we are so blessed, Carrick." She looked up into his blue eyes. "Ana coming back to us has made us whole. She's done this."

Carrick kissed his wife softly and held her close to his heart. He looked at his daughter and gave her a tender smile then mouthed the words, "Thank You" to her. Ana nodded to her sire and grinned happy to see Carrick so loving toward Grace. Christian wrapped his arms about her shoulders and watched his parents embrace.

"After all these years and going through so much with us kids, they are still in love." He said to his wife. "We will be like that in forty years or so. Our love will only grow, Ana."

Before Ana could reply, the kitchen door slammed open and Elliot was standing there breathless. "It's Kate…she's in labor. I called an ambulance, but I don't think they are going to get here in time." His eyes were full of tears. "Mom, help her. Please."

"Oh, god…it's hurts!" Kate screamed as she pushed. Grace was between her new daughter-in-law's legs as the other daughter-in-law scurried about bringing supplies. Kate's green eyes were large and searching the room for a focal point. "OHHHH GOD…."

"Elliot…hold her. Let her push against you." Grace said softly keeping calm and collected. Grace nodded to Ana who held towels. "It's not going to be long, honey…okay…sweetie…let's push again."

"I hate you, Elliot Grey!" Kate screamed as she bore down to expel her child from her body. "You are never going to touch me again! Never!"

A few pushes more, a crying little girl was brought into the world. She had a head full of strawberry blonde hair that curled in little ringlets. "A little girl." Grace said. She ignored the tears that welled in her eyes as she calculated the Agpar score then cut the umbilical cord. Ana handed Grace a soft towel to clean the child then a blanket to wrap little Ava Katherine Grey to be presented to her mother.

Kate fell back into Elliot's deep chest catching her breath. She did it! She gave birth. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Grace placed the baby in the young mother's arms. "So, you little Ava are the one who has been kicking me all this time." Kate kissed her daughter softly. "You are so beautiful. Elliot…we have a daughter."

Elliot wiped tears from his eyes. "She is beautiful, just like her Momma." He declared. He tenderly touched his daughter's face. "She is you, Kate. Even her eyes are green."

"I didn't mean it." Kate whispered. Elliot showed his confusion. "What I yelled earlier…I didn't mean it." She turned and lifted her face to him. They kissed softly. "I love you, Elliot."

Ana's hands went to her still flat stomach. This had been an experience for her. She had a bird's eye view to what she would be doing in January when her baby was born. She smiled and bit her lip wondering if Christian would be in the labor room with her. Or, would he stay in the waiting room pacing the floors in worry? She giggled at the thought of a nervous Christian. She silently slipped from the upstairs room that was Kate's honeymoon love nest and made her way down the steps. Christian met her at the bottom of the steps. "Mommy and baby are fine. Oh, Christian, she is beautiful with blonde curls. Ava looks just like her Momma."

"Thank God," Christian said with a smirk, "at least she doesn't look like Elliot!"

Carrick came through the door to hear Christian's joke. "The ambulance is here….did she deliver already?"

Ana went to her father and hugged him. "Yes, Dad…Kate has delivered a beautiful little girl."

Carrick didn't know whether to celebrate that he was a grandfather or the fact that his little girl called him "Dad". His strong arms held her close and he relished the feeling of holding her. His heart was at peace. He had his family whole and well about him. "Oh, Ana…" Carrick Grey cried.

A few hours later, the whole Grey clan takes over the hospital to see the newest member of the family. Kate is sitting up in a hospital bed wearing a soft linen pink nightgown with matching robe. Her hair is upswept into a messy bun. Even though she had gone through labor without all the medical advantages that a hospital delivers, she looked beautiful, relaxed, and happy. She smiled as Ana bounced into the room.

"Oh, Kate she is the most beautiful baby in the nursery." Ana exclaimed as they hugged. "The nurse said they will be bringing her in soon. You should see Carrick and Grace… they are the ultimate proud grandparents taking pictures and telling anyone who will listen about their granddaughter."

"Maybe in January they will be talking about their grandson." Kate said with a knowing smile. Even though she missed Christian's announcement, Elliot told her on the way to the hospital after Ava was born.

"I see that Elliot has been talking once again. I wanted to be the one who told you." Ana pouted for about three seconds then started laughing. "Kate, we are now sisters and mothers."

"I know." A tear escaped and rolled down Kate's cheek. "Who knew that our lives…I mean if you would told me that I would be a mother and wife…and the Greys…it's just mindboggling."

"I know." Ana caressed her belly. She was barely showing. "When I started at Grey Law it was just for a career and of course, to get to know Carrick better. But, now he is my Dad and Christian…oh god, Christian…he is the love of my life." She frowned a bit. "My only regret…the time wasted between Carrick and me. All my life he has been watching over me but could never say anything. It must have been hell for him… and I almost did the same thing to Christian."

"I almost did the same thing to Elliot." Kate wiped away her tears. "We are stupid bitches you know. Here these two gorgeous men love and want us and we fight them."

Ana shrugged. "Maybe it's good for them to actually have to earn something they want instead of just getting it." She gave Kate a sly smile. "But, admit it…it was fun making them work for us."

"Ana, will you and Christian be Ava's Godparents? I gave her once to you and there is no one I would rather want to raise my child if something ever happened to me and Elliot."

"I would be honored and I am sure Christian would agree."

"And, what am I agreeing to?" That deep magical voice of Christian Grey asked as he strutted through the door the very proud Uncle.

"Sweetie, Kate wants us to be Ava's Godparents." Ana felt his breath in her hair and then his lips on her cheek. "I was just telling Kate that I thought you would be as honored as I am to be asked."

Christian leaned over and kissed his sister-in-law's forehead. "Of course, Kate, I am honored to be asked and to accept." He turned to Ana. "Are you getting tired? Maybe, we should go home so you can rest?"

"Christian, I'm pregnant not sick." Ana chuckled. "Besides, the nurses said they would be bringing Ava in and I am hoping that being the favorite Aunt and Godmother that I will get to hold her."

"Oh, please don't say that in front of Mia. She swears up and down that she is going to be the best Aunt ever and that she is going to single-handily jumpstart the economy by shopping for our children." Christian rolled his eyes as Kate and Ana howled in amusement.

Ana was patient as Ava Katherine Grey was formally introduced to grandparents and great-grandparents. Elliot cuddled his daughter as he laid Ava into Ana's arms. "You should be an old hand at this."

"Not really, Staci was a year old when I became her mother. I missed out on the infant stages." Ana looked down at the cherub- faced baby and felt her motherly instincts grow. Ava yawned with such cuteness that Ana was heard saying awe. She offered her forefinger for Ava to grasp. Niece and Aunt bonded and Ana knew that this little Miss would always be a special little lady in her life. She smiled at Kate who was gazing back at her with soft eyes full of sisterly love. Hopefully, Staci and Ava will have a strong friendship as they did and able to communicate without words. Ana gave her little niece a kiss on her strawberry-blonde head then nuzzled her close.

Christian could not take his eyes off his wife as she held their niece. She was glowing. He swore that a heavenly light was surrounding Ana. He couldn't wait to see her holding their newborn. He couldn't wait to see her at their home holding their baby girl Staci. He bent down in front of her on one knee. He gazed at the little face that mewed quietly. "Staci will love her."

"I know." Ana said smiling. She couldn't help it as the tears started. Damn pregnancy hormones. "She will want to come see her and probably keep her."

"I can have Sawyer bring her over if you want." Christian whispered. He gently caressed the soft curls of Ava's head. He felt for Elliot for this one was going to be a beauty. Hell, they both had beautiful daughters! He stared up into Ana's blue eyes. "You know this one is going to be Elliot's payback for all the shit he did growing up. He will have to deal with boys and men like him trying to get to her."

"Be careful, Mr. Grey…you have a beautiful daughter also." She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Yeah… well…I was more discreet." He reasoned. "Besides, we are sending Staci to an all-girls school even for preschool."

"Oh, Christian…you really are funny." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not kidding." He proclaimed in total seriousness. "Do you think I will let a guy like Elliot or I date my daughter or niece…oh hell no!"

Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey had to giggle when she heard the last of his youngest son's speech to his wife. Oh, yes, those boys of hers were in for a rude awakening. Their lives and their outlook on life would change. Everything changed when the children come into the household. She felt her pager vibrate and she excused herself from the room. She went to the nurse's station to take a call.

"Grace, it's Denise Kavanagh. Please don't hang up. I can't talk long because Richard might walk in, but I just want to know that Kate is alright."

"Kate is fine." Grace's words were cold and clipped. She couldn't understand how a mother could refuse to attend their own daughter's wedding or not acknowledge the birth of her grandchild.

"Listen, I want to visit, but Richard is being so stubborn. He forbids me coming to the hospital." She took another deep breath and Grace could detect fear in the woman's voice.

"Denise, has he hurt you? Do you need help?"

"Gracie…oh god…he's getting worse than ever. He is so furious that Kate got pregnant. He thinks it makes him look bad. He won't listen to anyone." Her weeping was heard over the phone. "I don't think I can stay here anymore."

"Denise, pack a bag and get over here. Carrick won't let him hurt you. You can stay with us until this is cleared up."

"I…I don't…know…he said he would hurt me if I left him. What if he finds me?"

"Believe me, Denise, he won't touch a hair on your head." Grace fumed. "Just get here, Kate would love to introduce you to your granddaughter. Her name is Ava Katherine and she is a beauty."

"Okay." A soft said. "I'll be there within an hour."

Grace hung up. She sighed deeply wondering what hell was about to come down on them. Just for once, she wished that their lives could go smoothly without drama or danger. She rubbed her forehead as she did when she was concerned or confused. She needed Carrick. She wanted to feel his arms about her as they, together as partners found a solution to this problem. She knew that Carrick didn't want to see any woman mistreated and he would be the perfect one to assist Denise Kavanagh.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A very nervous blonde woman stood before the nursery-viewing window scanning over the babies. One of these babies was her granddaughter. She felt tears building up once again as she realized that she had been absent for so many occasions in her daughter's life. She should have defied her husband and went to the wedding yesterday. Even if Richard did slap her around, it would have been worth it. She began to laugh. There would be no slapping around…the slaps ended years ago…it would have been a full-fledge beating that would have sent her off to a private spa to recuperate until the black eyes and bruises disappeared.

"Denise?" A soft female asked. Grace smiled at the woman. This was the first time that Grace had ever seen Denise without makeup or her hair done. This was an abused woman; the signs were there, the jitteriness, the lost and desperate look in her eyes, and of course, the fat lip and a black eye. "Oh, my god!" Grace breathed as her long graceful hand covered her mouth. "Oh, Denise."

"He's worse than ever, Grace." Denise let the years of pain and fear release through her sobs. "I can't do it anymore. I just can't." It was a quietly discussed topic among Seattle's elite that Richard Kavanagh abused his wife, but no one would dare say a thing about it.

"And, you shouldn't have to." Grace enfolded the crying woman into her warm and comforting embrace. "Let's get you checked over, cleaned up and then you can go see your granddaughter."

"Is she pretty? Kate was a beautiful baby." Denise said wiping the tears from her swollen face.

"Ava Katherine is a true beauty…just like her mother."

xxxXXXxxx

Kate and Elliot sat in the hospital bed as Ava greedily suckled at her mother's breast. The sight of his wife and daughter amazed Elliot. He gently stroked the strawberry blonde curls of his baby girl. "I almost fucked this all up. Oh, god, Kate…how could I have been such a dumbfuck?"

"Ell…it's over and done with. Baby, we are married." Kate softly said. Pregnancy and motherhood had softened the "pitbull" as some of her employees at the paper called her. "The past is the past and we cannot change it, but we can make a better future for us and our daughter."

"Our daughter." Elliot mused with a smile. "She is so beautiful. She is my little princess."

"No spoiling. I don't want her growing up like me…materialistic and thinking that money equals love."

"Of course, I am going to spoil her. That's what Daddies do with their little girls." Elliot joked. "She will not be spoiled, but well loved."

"Grace said that my mother is here. Have you seen her?" Kate asked lowly.

"No, I haven't but Mom said she wasn't in good shape." Elliot slid off the bed. "Has this been going on for long?"

Kate looked toward the window. "I … ever since I can remember. We were not allowed to talk about it…and we…we were so afraid." Her eyes darted back to her husband. "Why do you think Ethan and I left home as soon as we could? Dad just didn't pay for our schooling and apartments because he loved us. He wanted us out of the house…" Her lips trembled as the pain in her heart ached. "Ethan begged Mom to come with us…but she wouldn't leave."

"I swear to god, Kate, if he ever touched you…" Elliot's big hands balled into iron fists.

"Mother was his punching bag. He just ignored Ethan and I unless we got into trouble or did something to make him look like the parent of the year."

Elliot relaxed somewhat. He returned to her side. "I will never…I have never…and I won't."

Kate smiled up at him. "I know, baby." Elliot leaned down and gently kissed her offered lips.

"Don't ever leave me, Katie…don't ever take this joy from me. You and Ava are my life now."

"I won't." She promised as they kissed again.

Denise Kavanagh shook visibly as Grace led her into Kate's private room. Tears automatically fell when she saw her only daughter sitting up in the bed holding a little bundle wrapped in pink. "Katherine." Denise whispered.

"Come say hello to your granddaughter." Kate said with a smile even though her heart hurt to see her mother with a fat lip and a swollen and blacken eye.

Denise slowly approached. The three broken ribs that Grace found after ordering a round of x-rays hampered her walk. Richard really worked her over this time. She gazed upon the innocent face of her first grandchild. Ava Katherine was more than beautiful. She was angelic. "Katie…she's precious."

"I think so." The young mother giggled. "She is impatient…she couldn't wait to enter this world."

Denise had to smile even though it hurt. "She wanted to meet her extraordinary Momma."

Kate beamed to hear such praise from her mother. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I'm afraid to. My arms…" Denise felt hallow. Every bone in her body ached. "I've left him. I can't do this anymore."

"It's about damn time." Kate said harshly. "You don't deserve that."

"You don't understand, Kate. I can't seem to do anything right. He is always angry with me about something."

"Fuck, Mom, it's not you…it's him. This isn't your fault. My god, Mom…you are a CEO of your own company and you let him treat you like that."

"He's my husband…and I love him."

Kate's Irish temper flared. "Love? Is that what you call love? Mom, he is beating on you. Why in the hell would you let him…why didn't you leave years ago? Why did you let Ethan and I go through that…knowing that Dad was the one who hurt you?"

"I love him. I thought if I could be perfect…he would…but I'm not perfect."

"Mom, do you hear yourself? You always told me to never let a man control me and for me to stand on my own. What happened to you?"

Denise looked down at her hands and the wedding rings that bound her to her husband. "You just don't understand."

A silence grew between mother and daughter. Kate was angry with her mother for being weak. "Someday you will have to explain it to me." She finally said.

"Can I stay for awhile?" Denise asked fearing that her daughter was going to cut her out of her life.

"Oh, Mom…of course."

Elliot walked up and down the halls of the hospital giving his wife and her mother time to talk. He had to fight the urge to drive over to the Kavanagh Estate and beat the shit out of a male that thought he was a real man because he slapped his wife around. Elliot then remembered he promised his wife that he would behave. Elliot then remembered he had an ace in the hole. He found his phone.

"Hey Bro, I need you to stop at the hospital. I got a small problem and I think you can help me. Okay…see you in a few." Elliot snapped off his phone with a smirk on his face. "Fuck you Kavanagh…I will own your ass before this day is done."

The door opened to Kate's hospital room. "Denise." A stern voice declared waking Kate up from her little nap. She sat up in the bed, her eyes searching for her daughter who slept peacefully in her little crib. She saw her mother go stiff and hang her head in defeat.

"Dad?" Kate breathed. She thought maybe she was dreaming, but he stood there staring at her as if she was garbage. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to collect your whore of a mother." He said sharply. He scanned over his daughter then his eyes went to the bundle sleeping without a care in the world. "I see you gave birth to your bastard child."

"Ava is not a bastard." Kate riled back. "I am married."

"Yeah, to a total fuck-up. How long will it be before he is out fucking the rest of Seattle?"

Kate's eyes went cold and hard. "Don't even think about saying anything about my husband. At least he doesn't need to beat his women." She pointed at her father. "And, don't even think that you are taking my mother out of this room."

"She is my wife." Richard stormed.

"She is my mother." Kate stormed back. Even though she was sore and tired from childbirth, she managed to swing her legs over the bed. "If you ever touch her again…"

Richard laughed. "What? What are you going to do little girl?" He stepped forward and grabbed Denise about the neck. She didn't make a sound as he applied pressure to her throat. "This bitch is mine."

"Take your hands off her." Kate said through clinched teeth. The built-up anger shot through her body. Years of fear and hate coursed through mind and soul. He was not going to hurt Denise ever again. "I swear Richard, I will kill you."

"You? You can barely move." The man laughed. He pressed even harder on his wife's throat making her choke. "You are so much like me. You aren't scared of anything or anyone…not like that bastard brother of yours."

"Ethan is not a bastard." Kate fumed. She had heard this story too many times growing up. Richard never believed that Ethan was his son. When Denise came up pregnant, he swore up and down that he never slept with her. Denise's father demanded that Richard marry her and give the child a name. Since Denise came from a wealthy family with social contacts, Richard's parents also pushed for the marriage. After Ethan was born, paternity tests confirmed that Richard was the father, but he believed that Denise's father had falsified the results to save his precious little girl's stellar reputation. "How can you not claim him? He is your son."

"He is not my son!" Richard yelled. "I would never sire such a weak man. You have more balls than that brat."

Kate's famous temper got the best of her. She lounged for her father not caring about the pain radiating out from between her legs. Years of hearing this shit came to a head and she lost control and began to hit him to get him away from her mother. "I hate you. I hate what you have done to us."

Elliot heard yelling coming from his wife's room. He looked to Christian who walked beside him and they both went running. They stepped in as Richard pushed Kate and she tumbled backwards and hit her back on the bed. She slid to the floor. "You son-of-a-bitch!" Elliot raged. He grabbed the man and threw him against the far wall. Christian went to Kate and gently picked her up and placed her on the bed. Denise was so afraid that she couldn't move so he didn't bother with her but he had to stop Elliot before his older brother killed Kate's father.

"Elliot, stop!" Christian yelled pulling the raging man off Kavanagh. "He's not worth it."

"He assaulted my wife."

"I know, but the last thing Kate needs is you in jail. Let me deal with him." Christian held Elliot back as Kavanagh puddled on the floor with a couple of black eyes, a broken bloody nose, and split lips. "Go take care of your wife. She needs you, Bro."

Elliot had to swallow a few gulps of air to calm his nerves. He wanted to kill the bastard who put his hands on Kate. Elliot turned and went to his wife who was crying. "Oh, baby…I'm so sorry." He gathered her into his arms. "He will never hurt you or your mother again."

"Ell…I need a doctor." She sniffed. She looked down to see a red stain spreading on her nightgown. "Oh, god…it hurts."

xxxXXXxxx

Elliot paced back and forth in his wife's empty hospital room with baby Ava in his arms. Kate was taken away to be checked and possibly to have stitches. Grace sat next to Denise holding her hand and Christian was leaning against the wall talking quietly on his phone. After a few moments, Christian snapped his phone off and nodded to Elliot with a sly smile. By morning, Kavanagh Media and Associates would belong to GEH.

"It's done." Christian said lowly to Elliot. "And Richard has been arrested and booked for domestic violence and assault on his daughter."

"Good. I hope he never gets out. It would be safer for him to stay behind bars. I can't promise not to go after him." Elliot looked down at the precious bundle in his arms. How could any Father be so cruel to their child? He could never see himself ever raising a hand to Ava or any child. "We have to inform Ethan."

"It's already been done and I think he is madder than you. I do not believe that he will post any bond for that man." Christian kept his voice low so not to upset Denise. He nodded toward the woman who seemed disconnected from reality. "What about her?"

Elliot shook his head. "I don't know, Chris. Kate and I just got married and had a baby. I don't have a clue."

"She could stay at Kate's old apartment."

"I don't know. We better wait for Kate and see what she wants to do."

Christian nodded in agreement. He now understood his sister-in-law a little better now. Yes, she was a pain in the ass at times, but he understood that she was building walls about herself for protection. He saw her in a different light. She may have grown up with wealth and privilege but her life was not all butterflies and unicorns. She was exposed to abuse a lot longer than Christian was. "Are you going to be alright, Elliot?"

"Yeah, just as long as that asshole stays away from my wife and child."


End file.
